A Change of Heart
by zutara4eva21
Summary: Zuko captures Katara to get the Avatar, but keeping her on the ship until he comes might be a problem...especially when he has to keep her in his room...can he stay true to his word and just use her to get the avatar or does he want her for more than that
1. Chapter 1

**NEW BEGINNING, BUT FOLLOWING SAME PLOT BASICALLY.**

* * *

There the fire prince stood, his long black hair almost the length of his shoulders. His gold eyes stared angrily ahead with his eyebrow furrowed in annoyance. Sweat beads ran down his face, making almost a shine to his pale complexion as he tried to catch his rapid breath. He faced his opponent with his arms up, ready for any attack, showing the muscles he had through his short-sleeve shirt.

"Zuko I believe you did enough training for today," Uncle Iroh interrupted his nephew followed by a sip of his hot jasmine tea. "Why don't you sit and relax. Maybe join me by having a nice cup of tea." A soft growl was heard from Zuko as he kept his eyes pinned onto his challenger.

"Uncle, you know I need to train myself to be able to capture the Avatar" he answered through clenched teeth; trying to keep his voice down. Zuko knelt down, putting pressure on one leg. He started spinning in a circle shooting fire out the other foot towards his rival.

The poor guy who Zuko was competing against quickly threw his arms up to deflect the attack. It really didn't do well. He was thrown back a few feet until he hit his back against the ship's wall.

"Zuko you did enough. The guy is exhausted from the two-hour training. It's time to take a break!" Iroh finally raised his voice. He couldn't watch the battle go on any longer. He watched as Zuko threw his arms down to his side before turning to walk away.

"It will be your fault if I can't capture him!" he yelled while poking his uncle's chest with his pointer finger. Silence fell between everyone before Zuko took his gaze away from his uncle eyes. He couldn't handle the fact that his uncle emotions stayed the same, while he was fuming inside. "I'm going to my room if you need me" He forced his voice to calm down as he lightly shoved past Iroh.

"Maybe ginseng tea would fit him better." Iroh spoke to himself while watching his nephew disappear in the ship. "What do you think?" he asked, bringing his attention to the guy Zuko knocked down, who was now helping himself off the ground.

* * *

Zuko, after getting out of his clothes, but still in his boxers, slammed the door to his bathroom. He was sweaty and smelled after the non-stop battle. He turned the shower on to cold. He had enough of the heat, besides if the water was too chilly, he could always heat up his body.

The water on his heated skin felt amazing he had to admit. It took the pain away from his training exercise, but it didn't take the pain from the fail attempts of capturing the avatar. He leaned his back against the cool tile, which sent a quick shiver up his spine. His eyes closed, and he let the water run down his naked body.

A sudden, but faint knock broke his thought. His eyes shot open as he pushed himself away from the shower's wall. Irritation ran through his mind, because he was actually feeling laid back for once, but it never stayed with him.

"What!" he yelled over the water. He knew it had to be his uncle, because the crew mates knew they weren't allowed to knock on his bedroom door, unless with an important notice.

"Zuko, it's Iroh. I just got informed from the lookout guy of sighting of the avatar's bison landing on the Island coming up" His uncle spoke back through the metal door that separated the two. Zuko didn't hesitate. He turned the water off and rushed out of the shower; his foot slipping a little when making contact to the metal floor. He almost made the mistake of opening the door without a towel, but caught himself fast.

"Tell the guards to be ready to leave" he ordered Iroh at the same time as opening the door that was between them. His hair was dripping wet, but his face had a cold look to it as he held the towel closed around his waist. Uncle Iroh nodded his head before taking off. _'This time I won't fail' _Zuko sternly told himself.

Zuko walked onto the deck fully dressed in his armor. Ten guards were neatly lined up in front of him in an "at ease position." Though he was pleased with their readiness, he wasn't with the time that has been wasted with him getting ready.

"We are going to search for the avatar on the island. I will have three of you with me, and the rest of you will separate to look for the avatar," he watched their face to see if they all understood his command so far. "If you come across him, then I want you to capture the avatar and seize the two southern water tribe people, because they will put up a fight."

"Yes Prince Zuko!" they all shouted in unison.

"I will want you back here in sixty minutes. Now go!" They all ran off the ship, besides three who stuck with him.

Zuko and the three guards walked in diamond formation with him in front. Thirty minutes has passed, and the banished prince was starting to get impatient. _'The Island isn't that big. Where could he be?'_ The three guards who were following him, watched as he fisted his hands into a tight ball; no doubt digging his nails into the skin of his palm. Zuko spun around on his heels, his guards preparing themselves to be yelled at, but no sound came out. Instead, they saw him hold up his right hand, silently to tell them not to speak.

Splashing could be heard from behind the bush that was next to the four. Zuko replaced his held up flat palm with his pointer finger as he quietly peeked through the hedge. What he saw bought a smirk across his face. He may have not found the avatar, but he did find someone who will bring him the avatar, even if it was by force; Katara.

"Wait here," he commanded the men. "Unless I call for you." Like a cat, he maneuvered around the plants that blocked him, until he reached the edge of the river. Undetected, he quietly entered the somewhat chill water; doing the best not to make sound.

Right when his luck was going good it suddenly stopped. Katara felt the water flow hit her more than it was before, which caused her to turn around, with a water whip by her side. It was a failed attempt on her side, because Zuko seized the attack by grabbing both her wrist. He worked quickly once having both her arms. He put both arms in one hand and used his free one to cover her mouth.

"It would be wise not to scream water peasant," he whispered in her ear ever so lightly; sending a chill through her nerves. "I want you to make it easy and tell me where the avatar is." He removed his hand from her mouth hoping, but knowing better, she would give him the answer.

"Screw off!" she yelled as she tried to back kick him. His arm suddenly wrapped around her waist without removing his other hand from restraining her wrist.

"If you are not going to tell me, then you're coming with me" he didn't want to play a game with her. If she refused once, then he knew she would continue to refuse. He had another idea in how to get his target. Zuko pushed the water girl forward, even when she firmly planted her feet on the bottom of the river. "You aren't helping yourself." He informed her. His grip tightened around her wrist as he shoved her harder.

"Asshole" She spoke the single word silently. Katara wasn't going to yell for help, because she knew better of him. Why should she put her friend and brother's life in danger? Besides she was a strong girl and much wiser than Zuko.

When he reached the waiting guards who stuck with him, he commanded them to carry her to the ship. He watched the struggling girl for a few, before taking another look around the island.

* * *

Zuko saw Iroh was waiting for him by the platform when he unsuccessfully looked for the avatar for a few more minutes. He wasn't in the mood to hear his speech of wisdom right now, but knew even if he protested it would come out any ways.

"I see you caught the water bender," his uncle started off as Zuko scratched the back of his head. "Are you aware that the guards put her in the prison cell in the bottom part of the ship?"

"Are you aware uncle, that is where the prisoners we catch go?" Zuko turned the question.

"I am."

"Then what's the problem?" he faced his uncle once on the deck.

"The problem is all the people on the ship are men. You have the only girl who has entered this ship in a cell, were any of the guards can access it"

"Yes, where else do you expect me to keep her?"

"I don't know," he began. Zuko couldn't wait to hear what his had to say. "Your room." He offered.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he couldn't believe the offer his uncle made. Was his head full of too much tea?

"I trust you my nephew, not the men on this ship." His uncle walked towards where the kitchen was. "Beside, you're the only one, besides me, that can get into your room." He walked off to his own destination; leaving the prince to ponder what was just said.

Zuko let out the well-known groan before hitting his fist against the ship's metal wall. His uncle was right, like always. It pissed him off. The water bender was a prisoner, not someone who gets special treatment for being a girl.

* * *

The fire prince opened the now occupied dark, damp cell. His eyes spotted Katara huddled in a corner at the way back of her box-shaped room. He hated this. He hated having to use her to get the avatar. He hated having to rely on getting the avatar to regain his honor.

"You girl, come with me" his choice of tone towards Katara was a cold one.

"I have a name. Any ways I would rather rot in this cell before going anywhere with you."

"That would make me smile, but that wasn't a given choice" he walked up towards her as she quickly stood up to prepare for a fight. A few punches from Katara were thrown, but he was quick with his reflex, experience learned from having a sister, while throwing her over his shoulder.

The walk to his room was a nuisance with the way Katara kept kicking and screaming at him. Since she was out of her element, she went with her alternative. Everyone Zuko passed gave him an odd look, some grinned at him, which made him know who to watch out for. Once there he immediately threw her off, not caring to be gentle.

"You are such a head-ace" he complained. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she rubbed her butt from the stinging pain.

"You are a sore to my eyes and ears" she shot back. Her head looked up to him as he shut the door to his room. "If you pull anything your room will be the last thing you see" She pushed herself up off the cold floor, brushing the dust off her somewhat soaked dress.

Her blue eyes looked at what the room provided. There were two metal doors which she guessed to be the bathroom and closet. Then she spotted the bed that was in the middle of the room with red and gold sheets. Her eyes ran over it once she spotted two swords displayed between the two metal doors she first spotted in the beginning of her examining; dual dao swords. It wasn't the end of her interest in what was in the room. Fire banners hung on the closet door, candles in every corner of the bedroom to illuminate it, and finally. A wooden chair with a red cushion sat in the corner close to the door that exited the room.

"Don't get your hopes up" he replied to what she demanded. Her head whipped back to glaze into his eyes; trying to guess what he was thinking. She couldn't read anything. With a sigh escaping her lips she walked over towards the chair, she had spotted last. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing to fly" she sarcastically answered while taking a seat.

"Do you need to be reminded that you are a prisoner, not some guest who can do whatever they want" Zuko took a few steps towards her until he was standing in front of the chair, now towering over her.

"You may have captured me, but I don't have to listen to a word that comes out of your mouth. You aren't my friend." She may not have her element right now, but she had her will. Her eyes, filled with shock, widened. Zuko in one swift movement had his face so close to her that their noses were almost touching. He had placed both hands, tightly squeezing the wood, on the arm rest of the chair; blocking her from escaping.

"I can throw you right into the cell were you can rot like you wanted" he spoke through clenched teeth. The candles flickered wildly with his temper.

"I would be better off their"

"I doubt it with the guys on the ship" she could feel his warm breath hit her face. A light pink touched her cheek, but he didn't catch it. He felt her nervous sigh leave through her nose; her mouth sealed closed with anger. With nothing more to say he moved away from her. _'Such an annoying girl' _

Zuko walked towards the bathroom, not to take a shower, but to escape her sight. He did think about leaving his room in all, but right now he needed to stay here; incase the water bender tried to do anything.

* * *

When Katara saw Zuko disappear completely behind the bathroom door she took action in her own hand. Without hesitation or worry of being caught, she sprinted towards the door that led out of the room.

"Of course!" her voice volume rose with annoyance. The door was locked, but she didn't remember him locking it. "Probably locks when it's shut" she spoke to herself out loud. Her head looked around for another escape route, but with no windows in this new prison, there wasn't any other way to escape.

She slowly walked back to the chair in defeat. _'He won for now' _she thought once her eyes hit the two swords hanging on the wall. _'But I will destroy him'_

* * *

Katara must have dozed off, because when she woke up the bathroom door was open. Her still sleepy eyes looked around the room, but she couldn't see him. _'Probably left'_ she told herself disappointed at herself for falling asleep. Her eyes hit the bed, the bed that was calling her name, silently so she only heard.

It's been so long since she slept in something warm and comfortable. It was always the floor when traveling with her brother and Aang, but a change was nice. The only thing stopping her was the fact that it was Zuko's bed.

'_I don't hear any sign of him coming'_ her mind spoke to her. _'Go' _as if something taking control of her body, she started towards the bed. No matter, how many times she went against her mind in words, her body kept proceeding.

Before she knew it herself, her fingers were pulling the covers away. It felt cool and smooth. As she crawled inside she could feel the warmth rays coming from under the blanket.

* * *

Zuko entered his room with his hands full of a thin blue sheet and a white pillow. To him, he thought the floor was good enough for the girl, but his uncle thought otherwise. Any ways, who could go against a guy who uses an example of the time you yourself got sick for sleeping on the cold floor when you were nine. Zuko is who. It was no winning against Uncle Iroh.

When he didn't see Katara sitting in the chair like he last saw before leaving, his eyes moved to the lump in his bed. Who else would be lying in it except the girl who never listens to him? Zuko dropped the things out of his arms, before walking towards his now messy bed.

"Hey peasant, wake up!" he shouted. Nothing came from her, so he decided to bring his lips close to her ear. "WAKE UP!" he spoke louder. Her eyes shot open with horror of the sudden yelling, before they looked over to her left.

"What, why are you annoying?" she tiredly asked. That was until she realized were exactly she was.

"I am annoying?" Zuko started to defend himself.

"Don't you dare come closer!" she suddenly shot up from her lying position.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of getting in bed with you" instead he picked up the supplies he dropped and threw it at a moving Katara, who was getting out of bed.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" she asked while observing it.

"Eat it" he tiredly told her while walking around the other side of the bed. Katara stared down at the constantly used substance. It was hard, and collected temperatures, no matter what, well. Right now though it was collecting the cold.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor with just this" she held up the blue sheet in one hand and the pillow with the other.

"Well you sure aren't sleeping in my bed," he answered her statement while crawling in his bed. Forcing her to stand up, but still she stood right next to the once warm bed. "Besides, it would have been the same if you were in the cells, just dirty" She mumbled under her breath, a few words, and she would have started to walk away, except something seized her. "Listen to me water bender; you are on my ship as a prisoner. Someone who doesn't get the same respect as other, but must show respect to the higher authorities. In case you have forgotten. There is no special treatment for you, and you better start showing respect towards me" he shoved her away from his face once finished setting the guidelines.

Katara felt her heart, for once being here, pound rapidly. His eyes were like stone, and she wasn't going to like to admit it, shook a few nerves in her body, but she wouldn't show that to him.

"Yes your highness" she responded in a sour tone as she threw her back in his face while walking away. As far as she could in this medium-size room, she wanted to be away from him. Almost against the wall she finally decided to call it a night by placing her pillow and sheet down.

Before crawling under the sad looking blanket, she turned her head to see if he was still watching. _'I guess he's waiting for me'_ she thought while whipping her head away after catching his gaze. Her head looking at the boring wall, she could still feel his eyes penetrating her skull. It peeved her off as she clenched the blanket closer while a shiver ran violently through her body. _'I will wait until I'm sure he's asleep before taking his swords.'_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new beginning. I changed it a lot than I was expecting too. I also, think the new one is way better than the first. It had chapter 1 and two combined. FYI.**

**PLEASE RE-REVIEW. Or. If new, REVIEW.**

**I will be fixing the other chapter too, before updating new ones, but the other chapter (though posted already) will change.**

**You will know it changed by seeing the _been revised_ thing on the bottom.**

**Been revised on 11-7-11**


	2. Chapter 3

It felt like three nights had gone by before she finally heard the shallow breathing of the fire prince. Ever so slightly did she turn her body around to see if he was actually out cold, or if he was playing with her. With the long wax candles burning all day it didn't illuminate the room like earlier, due to the fact of it slowly melting.

She carefully stood herself up off the icy floor. Her body now covered with goose bumps. Without knowing if he was a heavy sleeper or not she had to be like a mouse. She looked over to her target that hung on the wall in between the closet and bathroom; the dual dao swords.

With waiting for Zuko to fall asleep, she had the time to think through her plan carefully, three times. Now with the strategy locked into her memory, she couldn't fail. She only got one shot at this. Katara carefully tip-toed to the swords, with each silent step her heart seemed to roar through her chest.

She couldn't lie right now to herself. She was anxious, nervous of him suddenly waking up while in the process of her action. Finally, in front of the wall with the two sharp weapons, Katara could only bring herself to stare at them. Her reflection looked back into her eyes. She seemed pale; maybe from the cold, but she knew it wasn't her normal complexion.

'_Just do it' her_ mentality pushed. _'No more hesitation'_ her right hand lightly ran over the non-sharp part of the blade before going over the bandaged cover handle. With her fingers firmly gripping the handle, she pulled the first sword off.

As if losing all her muscle strength her arm fell towards the ground; dragging her body with it. A loud crashing sound rang against the metal floor, at the same time echoing off the walls. She clenched her eyes shut while her body tensed up.

Not even a minute within her plan and something went wrong. Katara didn't think about how heavy the sword would be, but once she strengthened her arm up it was easy. She whipped her head around, waiting for a furious Zuko with flames in both palm and death written in his eyes. Instead, he was still asleep.

'_Heavy sleeper'_ she thought. A relived sigh escaped her lips before continuing with the plan. With knowledge of the sword's weight, she was prepared for taking the second one down.

Two swords, she struggled with, in her slightly shaking hands. Now, which she thought would have been the hard part, surprising Zuko. She headed to his bed where his light breathing was getting louder with each step.

Looking straight down to his face she realized how relaxed and non-evil looking, he was; almost like a prince. _'Too bad it's when he's asleep' _Kataraquietly bought one knee on the bed, making all her weight go to that particular one as she lifted her other leg off the for a few seconds, she looked for any sign of disturbance, nothing. Slowly, she slid up to him, steadily bringing one leg over him, so she was straddling his waist without putting her weight on him.

Holding the swords while getting on the bed without her hands was a workout. Her face was starting to drip sweat, and her breathing has defiantly picked up. A light blush graced her face when she watched him.

'_Get it over with' _she was reminded. Katara bought both swords gently on his pale skin on both sides of his neck. A lump in her throat prevented her from swallowing as more sweat formed on her forehead.

"On the count of three," she whispered to herself. "One. Two. Thre-"

"You're holding them wrong" he whispered with a gentle tone.

"W-what?" she whispered with shock shaking her voice and eyes.

"I said you're holding them wrong," his eyes opened to a frozen water bender on top of him. He grabbed her wrist to fix the way she was holding the dual dao swords. "Don't use them as two different swords. They are one sword, but split." When he finished adjusting her hands, so she was holding it the right way, her eyes glared at him.

"You knew all along and you were going to test me?" she pressed the swords harder against his neck's skin. Even with a closer chance of cutting him a smirk laid on his face. No fear was readable in his eyes. Instead, it was a pleased one. Her teeth held tightly with her palms starting to sweat. "Ugh, I can't do it!" she threw the swords on the floor, causing another loud crashing sound. "I can't believe you would let me"

"No I wouldn't let you kill me, that would have been pitiful dying in your hands, but I knew you weren't going to, so I didn't stop you"

"How do you know!" she crossed her arms over her chest while relaxing her position by sitting back. That was until she remembered where she was. Katara quickly jumped off him, hitting her foot against his ribs when swinging it over.

"Because," he started to answer in a light groan, his hand rubbing the spot that got hit. "Usually when someone wants to end another person's life, they don't mess up as much as you did," he hoisted himself up with his elbows as he watched her turn her back to him; red-faced "They also would know how to hold the weapon when they are using it to end the said person's life"

"Aren't you a smart-ass?"

"I would just say that I know from experience" his voice became tired while he lay back down. "I expect you to pick up the swords and put them where they belong" rolling over to his side Zuko missed when Katara mouthed him in silence. "Pull a stunt like that again and I have no problem in punishing you"

"Sorry and understand your royal highness" her words came out with an icy tone before walking back to her "bed."

* * *

Her eyes stung from the lack of sleep. All Katara did was watch the metal wall, if questioned if she could close her eyes and repeat every detail of it, she would Ace it. A rustling sound went through her ears, bringing her eyes to look to the corner, as if she could bring them to the back of her head.

Failing at her attempt she pretend to be shifting in her sleep. With her pupils looking through her half-closed eye lids, she saw Zuko standing next to his bed as he was scratching his bed head hair and wearing his wrinkled clothes. Oblivious to Katara being awake Zuko walked by her, disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Katara blue eyes now fully awake were glued to his bed. The action she tried to pull last night played like a short film in her mind. It was stupid of her to think she could actually pull killing someone. It wasn't in her nature, no matter what the person has done to her.

The light sound of water played through her ears like a sweet melody. She missed her bending, even if for one day. It was what made her, her. With an exhale of air, she pushed herself off the once cold floor; now gotten use to it, and sat on her butt.

'_I need to figure out an escape plan' _she thought as she looked at the locked door. It would have been too easy if it was never locked. By now, she knew Aang, and Sokka realized her absence, if not, then they were something else. They were smart though and were probably flying on Appa now. Her heart was happy for the thought, but her mind was thinking otherwise. _'If Aang finds the ship, then you did what Zuko used you to do' _if possible her smile in her heart reversed. She couldn't let that happen.

With the noise of a locked door unlocking Katara quickly whipped her head around, then back faster. A deep blush rose to her face as she held her eyes tightly shut.

"What the hell is your problem?" she threw the words out of her mouth fast.

"What's my problem? What's yours?" Zuko shot back. He held a red towel around his waist with the fire nation symbol on the right bottom corner in gold thread, his black licorice hair dripping cool droplets down his body.

"Do you really have no respect for a girl's presence?" she could still feel her cheeks burning, because the picture of him in his towel was on her mind.

"It's my room," eye lids still glued together Katara used her ear to listen to what he was doing. A sound of draws opening and closing, and a door, she guessed he was getting dressed. After that nothing was heard.

"You can open your eyes" she heard him say after a few minutes seemed to go by.

"Was that so difficult?" she sarcastically asked him.

"A nightmare" he responded with the same intention in his voice as hers. "I'm going out. You are to stay in this place the door being locked. No one besides me and my uncle are able to get in here, so you don't have to worry about the guards" Before she could say or do anything he was gone on the other side of the wall.

* * *

Having looked all over the room, closet and bathroom too, she found no other way in escaping this metal prison. Katara even turned the water from the shower into ice daggers, and then impaled them into the door, but besides leaving indention it didn't give.

While sitting in the center of his bed, which she nicely fixed up, she thought up of another plan. She did think of pushing the water under the door and into the hallway, but after that she couldn't see where to lead it. It wasn't like she knew the ship's blueprint.

A loud grumble came from her stomach when she settled her chin on her knees. It's been a day, since she last ate something, with the undeniable sounds from her stomach, she was hungry.

A sudden knock broke her dozing when her eyes shot to the door. Her heart jumped in her chest when another sounded. Her mind was spinning with what she should do. Answer? Ignore? Hide and attack? She jumped off the bed with the last option. Quickly running to the bathroom to turn on the sink, she heard a familiar voice.

"Katara, it's me, Iroh," he spoke through the door. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but seeing that you didn't come for breakfast I was wondering if you were hungry?" Katara turned the faucet off and dropped the water down the drain.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. The thought of getting to eat made her mouth watery.

* * *

The dining hall on the ship wasn't spectacular like she was imaging it to be, but the food laid in front of her eyes was, many verity of food from puff balls to different types of meat to seafood that she was familiar with from her water tribe. All this food could feed her whole tribe.

"You must try the green tea" Iroh offered as they both took a seat.

"Thank you" Katara held out her cup while her eyes tried to decide what she should eat first. She was like a kid being opened to pick any free toy. Her hand finally grabbed a tofu puff after her stomach released a loud grumble. No hesitation at all she took a bite out of the puff.

With one more bite left, she proceeded to grab another; crumbs falling on her clothes and face. She heard a laugh come out from Iroh before she realized what a pig she must look like.

"I'm," she swallowed the food that was stuck in her mouth. "I'm sorry" she tried again. Brushing the crumbs off her face and clothes she felt a light blush rise.

"It's no problem at all,' he laughed "You should eat as much as you want"

"You're nothing like Zuko" Katara stated while taking a sip of her tea.

"Aw, my nephew isn't bad, just misunderstood" he defended Zuko. "His childhood wasn't an experience a young boy should have lived, especially with his mother leaving."

"Yeah, using me to get the avatar is understood" she rolled her eyes before filling her plate with cooked duck. Katara knew a little of his father. Mostly, that he was the fire nation king, and the two didn't get along, but that was basically it. She didn't want to be rude and ask why of the mother absence.

"Why is she here?" A familiar voice filled with anger spoke from behind her.

"I invited her seeing how she missed breakfast" Iroh answered.

"Uncle, she's a prisoner"

"Even prisoners get to eat Zuko" he felt a little disappointed in his nephew's behavior.

"Then she could've eaten in my room"

"I thought she could get out instead of being cooped up with nothing to do" Katara watched back and forth as the two argued about her; feeling guilty for Iroh.

"Stop it Zuko!"Katara finally interrupted them. "I'll go back to your stupid room. Stop yelling at him, just because he was being nice, something you wouldn't understand!"

Even with his uncle around Zuko clenched the wrist of the water girl. With a viscous tug, he pulled her close to him so his nose was inches away from hitting her own nose.

"You will learn respect filthy water peasant," he spoke in a harsh tone. She held her lips together so not to show the pain he was bringing her. "This conversation had nothing to do with you, so you had no right to speak!"

"But it did!"

"Katara please don't," Iroh walked over towards his nephew. "I'll bring her back to your room." He grabbed Katara's seized wrist gently, pulling her away from Zuko.

"No, bring her back to the cells"

"Zuko you don't mean that?" His uncle quickly looked into his nephew's eyes to read if he was serious. "You don't know what the men on this ship can do to her. They can really hurt her" he added when he didn't find any sign of him being unserious.

"Like I care?" Zuko asked him, but instead of sticking around to hear the answer, if any, he started to walk off. "Disrespectful," he talked under his breath. "Whatever the men decided to do to her, wouldn't even teach her respect."

"What!" the words were meant to be yelled in her mind, but the anger inside her was too strong to keep it concealed. "I can't believe that selfish bastard is actually your nephew!" her fury was causing the tea in the cups and pot to sway, threaten to go over.

"Katara, please calm down" Iroh spoke in a reinsuring voice when noticing the hot liquid swaying.

"No, he had no respect towards women. No wonder his mother left!" she screamed the last sentence on purpose, hoping he heard her. The glass holders for the hot tea gave in as it shattered over the table. Katara quickly bought her eyes to the sudden sound. "I'm sorry" her voice was shaky as she tried to calm it down.

"It's alright" she moved her wrist lightly to bend the mess off the table and placed it in a bowl that once held noodles. "Thank you, but I don't care what my nephew says; I'm not bringing to the cells"

* * *

Katara sat in his room on the chair. When she was put into the room, she quickly ran to the bathroom to prepare herself for when Zuko came, but he thought one step ahead of her and locked it. She smirked at the thought of him knowing his uncle wouldn't put her in the cell.

'_I should've kept the tea' _she told herself in her mind. Footsteps from the outside broke her thinking. Unlike the regular sound of people walking by, these had a temper, which made Katara know who it was from.

Before she had a chance to get to her feet the door slammed opened. She quickly sat back down, acting as if she didn't care how angry he was. Within the few breaths, she let escape her lips Zuko had already rushed over towards where she was.

Katara was once again in his painful grasp, but this time her face was showing the pain. She wasn't able to hold in the cry his grip on her arm was causing. Katara wasn't expecting to see the violence that was in his once golden, but now red, eyes. His face had an expression that made her think she should beg for forgiveness, for the fear of what he might do if she didn't. That was only a thought.

"Let go of me. Just because you couldn't handle what was thrown at you, doesn't give you the right to hurt me!"

"What right do you have to speak about my mother?" He threw back at her. His tone seemed not to fit him, as if it was taken over by something dark. Her mouth was a gasp for a quick second from shock, before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You shouldn't have said that about me," it took a lot of effort to control the unsettlement in her voice, but she was strong and wouldn't show fear to him. She felt the grip on her arm tighten, no doubt leaving a bruise.

"You are in the worst position right now, and you have the guts to tell me what I shouldn't have done"

"You have no respect for anyone, especially girls, because you think, just because you're the prince you can do anything. You were banished. You are no prince!"

"I'll show you how much respect I have towards women like you" he shoved her away from his face, forcing her to hit the chair with a painful thud. Katara ignored the pain, because she kept her irritated eyes glued to fire bender while he walked away.

It seemed like hours had gone by, in reality, a few minutes, until his door opened again. Katara prepared herself for him, but when she saw it wasn't Zuko. She became nervous.

Two big guys with a lot of muscles on their body, covering almost every inch of them, stood in front of her. Katara couldn't see their face, since they were wearing fire nation helmets.

"You guys can't be here" she spoke while holding her fighting position. Without her element in sight, she really couldn't fight back, but they didn't need to know that. It wasn't much of a fight. They grabbed her by the arm, one on either side, and carried her out as she tried to kick them.

* * *

After being thrown in the cell, Katara sat in the corner thinking. At first, she was furious, but she realized that acting angry wasn't going to do anything. She needed to actually do something. Her eyes looked up to the small window. She could see the white clouds move by as the ship stayed in motion, but she wasn't able to look through the window due to it being too high. _'If Zuko wants to treat me like a prisoner, then I will act like one, by fighting back'_

* * *

"Zuko, I heard you threw the water bender into the cells," Iroh spoke once catching up to his nephew. "I came here to see if it was true, from your own words"

"She wanted to be shown respect, so I showed her"

"You know how some of the men are. They can really hurt her"

"She can fight back. That's what she's been doing to me, since I captured her" He turned disappearing around a corner, not wanting to hear anymore from Uncle Iroh. Zuko already caught the disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to have to hear it.

Iroh shook his head in disgust. He knew Zuko was better than this, but when it came to the avatar, he wouldn't listen to anyone. Iroh followed to where Zuko was. His nephew was already active in a fight, so he took his seat at his normal table to watch. Twenty minutes into the fight, Iroh was interrupted by one of the servants, who had a letter in his hand.

"Iroh, Fire lord Ozai has written a letter" the servant spoke as he handed him the letter, bowing before taking his leave. Iroh watched Zuko fight for a few more minutes until deciding to read the letter. When he unraveled the note his eyes widen. Iroh quickly rolled it back up and put it in his sleeve before standing up.

* * *

Katara had her plan planted in her mind. She questioned herself three times already if it were to work, but with nothing else available in the cell it was her only hope.

"Katara," a sudden, but friendly voice called her name. Her head whipped to the side to see if her thought was right, and it was. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered before continuing. "Uh, I was wondering if I could write a letter?" she made her voice sound innocent, but inside, Katara was anticipating what he might say.

"You know we can't send your letter out" it wasn't a question if she actually did, but an informative.

"I know, but I just want to write a diary entry, but in a letter form"

"That's okay than" he smiled a sweet smile back to her.

"Oh, and some bread please?" he nodded his head while turning around to bring the water bender the supplies she asked.

Ten minutes later she heard the soft footsteps of before. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked to the bars that held her in. Iroh stood in front of her with his hands full.

"Thank you" Katara spoke as she was handed the items.

"No problem," Iroh responded. "I'm going to talk to Zuko about letting you back in his room. I don't like the idea of you being in here"

"I rather be here than in his room"

"You don't know what you're saying, dear" he walked away with saying that, leaving her to do her business. Katara spun on her worn out heels of her shoes, looking at the little light the window gave._ 'It will have to do' she_ walked over to the wall, where the sunrays created a line of light, and held it in place.

_Dear Aang and Sokka,_ She started off. The bumps on the wall made the letters messy, but it was readable and that was what counted.

_I know by now that you realized I had to been captured, you're right, by Zuko. I am okay though. He hasn't done any harm to me what so ever. I didn't want you guys to panic, so that is why I am writing you this letter, but I also ask you an important favor. DON'T LOOK FOR ME. I know you two will go right on the search once you read the first lines, but I don't want that. _

_Zuko captured me for the purpose of getting you, Aang. I don't want him succeeding in his plan. I will find a way to escape, I promise. It will take me, I don't how long really, a few days, but I will get out. Please listen to what I ask of you. _

_~Katara_

She reread the letter as best as her eyes let her. With a satisfied nod of her head, her eyes looked up to the window. Earlier, she saw a messenger bird fly by with a letter; her goal was to capture it as it flew back.

With the letter in one hand, and the bread in the other she stood on the very tips of her toes, outstretching the arm with the bread as high as she could through the window._ 'Hurry up, you stupid bird!' _she cried in her head, feeling the pain already hitting her nerves. Sweat was starting to drip with the concentration she was putting into the plan. Her toes started to cramp in her shoes from holding her weight, and her arm that was outstretched was tingling a little.

Katara began to whistle; thinking it would bring its attention to the food. Her whole body seemed to go numb to feeling, but she could feel her brain beginning to pound in her head. Her whistling was starting to die down, due to the fact of her lips becoming dry and the fact that her own sound was giving her a headache. _'Where are you!' _she called out in frustration and fear of it having already gone by.

She was about to give up by collapsing onto the dusty floor, but a tug on the bread caused her suddenly to fix her position up. _'This better be the right bird'_ she made a silent threat to no one while slowly pulling her hand into the cell. With such caution she was using, it seemed like forever until she got her hand through the window.

Her eyes laid on a mess of feathers and a small beak, the grip tightly on the bread. Katara couldn't help but smile in her achievement while preparing herself to entrap the bird. Silently, she dropped the letter to let her other hand be free, when she counted in her head.

The last number in her head being said she caught the shocked bird in both hands. Katara's eyes knitted together at the fight the bird put up as it tried to bite her.

"Calm down," she spoke softly to it. "I'm not here to hurt you" the bird didn't listen as it continued to let shirking cries out. "You're going to get me in trouble" she spoke sternly. With both her hands full she didn't know how she would tie the new note on its foot. _'Having a third hand would come in hand'_ she told herself. "You need to calm down if you want to become free" she tried speaking again to the bird. As if saying it would be free was the magical word the bird seized all movements.

Katara let out a nervous breath that had been building up since the bird incorporation. Not taking the chance, she carefully started to release the pressure she had on the body of the bird. When it didn't show any sign of taking sudden flight, she let it rest on her right arm. The sharp nails dug into her skin, but she ignored the pain and took the note that was already tied to the bird off; replacing it with her own.

"Now listen carefully," she spoke to the bird, hoping it would understand. "Go the same way you were flying, but stop at a small island that isn't far from where you flew to get here. Give it to a boy with an arrow on his head" she raised her arm up towards the window where the bird hopped onto the window sill. "Please don't let me down" she finally told it before it took off.

With the bird gone, hopefully doing what she asked, she looked down to the note she threw on the floor. Her curiosity was great, so she picked it up. Holding it under the sun light, like previously when writing the letter, she read the neatly written letter.

_Dear Fire Lord Ozai,_

_I understand you are angry at the boy, but understand he is trying. I beg you not to give this mission to Admiral Zhao. Zuko is your son and you must have faith in him. All he wants to have is your honor, maybe even reconsidering giving it to the boy, so he doesn't have to hunt the avatar. He will show you that the decision wasn't a mistake. If not, then give us more time before you give the mission to Admiral Zhao._

_~Iroh _

Katara crumbled the letter up in rage before throwing it with force away from her. _'Fire Lord Ozai must me something else if he didn't know Zhao was already chasing us'_ she thought.

* * *

"Aang we need to go look for her now," Sokka voice was not the usual calm. "I don't know what made you convince me to wait, but it's now been officially a day. We need to go."

"I just had a feeling that she would show up, but I guess I was wrong"

"Yes, and because of that wrong decision we let whoever captured her get a day advantage" Aang stopped his marble trick, he was practicing. Momo sat on his shoulder, before suddenly having a mood change. He let out a sudden hiss as his fur stuck up. Before Aang could ask what was wrong the lemur took off to the skies.

"Momo!" Aang cried out as he quickly stood up to his feet. He saw his furry friend spinning in circles with another animal. Hissing and cries could be heard echoing through the empty sky.

"What happened with Momo?" Sokka asked when seeing the act.

"He's gotten into a fight" Aang was about to take off to end it, but when about to. The combat stopped. Momo flew down and the bird flew off. Sokka's eyes narrowed while trying to study the falling white object.

"Is that a piece of paper?"

"Yeah" Aang air bended it to flow to him. He caught it in his hand and didn't hesitate to read it.

"What it say?" Sokka asked while running up to the monk.

"It's a letter," he started, but paused from shock when seeing who it was from. "From Katara"

"What?" Sokka voice cracked with the shock as he ripped the paper from his hand.

"I told you we needed to wait. Now we know who took her." He smiled widely with happiness that he made the right decision, but it turned to a frown quickly. "That isn't good"

"I know, let's go now" Sokka agreed.

"But it said not to"

"So, she's my sister. I'm not going to sit around"

"I understand, but-"

"You have one of those feelings again," Sokka interrupted. He let a sigh out as he hung his head. "At least let's fly towards where the bird came from so we don't fall behind" Aang nodded his head in agreement, while at the same time helping Sokka pack.

* * *

Katara sat on the ground with her knees to her chest. She knew she just sent the letter an hour ago, or it seemed, but she hoped the bird had listened to what she said. She thought for a bit till she slammed her head on her knees. _'Of course the bird didn't listen. It was made to listen to fire nation'_ Her ears perked up when she heard someone coming.

It wasn't the soft steps of Iroh. She was custom of hearing. Instead, they seemed to be dragging against the metal floor. Her mind kept racing to who it could be. She kept thinking of how Iroh kept saying the men weren't trustworthy. With each nervous heart beat, the steps got closer.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly when seeing it was only Zuko.

"It's not like I wanted to see you," his tone coping hers. "I was forced to bring you the food, since my uncle doesn't want anyone else near here"

"It would have made me happier if it wasn't you" she replied as her blue eyes watched him walk into her prison.

"I'm not here to make you happy though" a very small chuckle rose before becoming serious again. "Until the avatar comes you will need to get use of me"

"What if he doesn't come?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's not the kind to leave a friend"

"Because I told him not to"

"How could you possibly do that inside here?" his eyes scanned around the cell, but nothing was out of the ordinary. His eyes went over her body, stopping at her arm. He saw the small puncture wound, from a bird no less. Rage was flowing through his veins as his body heated up.

Katara saw his change in his mood, his hands clenching the metal tray, threaten to break it. The next thing he did made her eyes turn to shock. He grinned. A sly grin replaced his frown, and it made her eyebrows rise.

"What's there to smile about?"

"I underestimated you," he spoke. "Now I know to keep an eye on you" Katara was going to say something, but the sudden toss of the tray shut her mouth. Food splattered everywhere as he turned around. "Though it was smart, it was the biggest mistake you will ever make" He walked away with the slam of her cell door. She looked down at her spoiled food. _'No drink'_ she noted with a smile.

* * *

Zuko saw his uncle sitting at the dining room table with a few other crewmates. He may have been calm towards Katara, but he was still furious inside. His uncle was playing the usual game of pai sho as Zuko walked over.

"Tell me uncle," he spoke through gritted teeth. "How did the water girl manage to get the messenger bird?"

"I don't know Zuko, but I did give her paper to start a diary" His uncle truthfully told while moving a piece.

"Did it not occur to you that she might be lying?"

"No," his uncle looked up from the game to bring his attention to Zuko. "Why don't you relax from the avatar? Play a game of pai sho with me?" Zuko walked over to the dining table. With one swift move he flipped the game over; throwing the pieces around the room. "Aw, I was winning"

"You trust people too easily!" Zuko yelled before storming off. _'Katara may have had the last laugh right now, but I will laugh louder'_ he thought while walking to the meditation room.

* * *

**This took so long! I got stuck on a part to fix. It took more than two days to finally figure what to write.**

**Please forgive me. I hope you like the new part of chapter 3 & 4.**

**Please re-review and review.**

**Been revised on: 11/21/11**


	3. Chapter 5

Sitting in the meditation room, which didn't have a lot, only a short table, about an inch above ankle height with five candles resting in the middle, the central one taller than the others, and a cushion occupied the small metal room.

Ever since he forced the water peasant onto his ship, Zuko experienced nothing but stress. The girl wasn't going to listen to him, and she was determined to let him know she never would. His mind was pounding every second with every step. It cried with any mention of the girl from his crew mates or uncle, and it's only been a day.

The fire bender let out a shaky, but smooth breath. He felt his lungs deflate and his mind starting to clear. The fire settled down with his breathing, matching the rhythm. He would show who was in command. He didn't care how rough he had to be, but in the end he was going to have the water bender understand he was in charged.

A loud knock broke Zuko's attention. His once calm mind had all the stressful memories crashing down in one big blow as his eyes shot open.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh's voice was heard from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in!" he wasn't yelling, but his voice had a higher volume. A growl made its way out of Zuko as he stood up.

"This better be important, Uncle"

"It is very important," he insured him. Zuko stared into Iroh's eyes, silently telling him to continue. "It's about your father" his eyebrow rose with the mentioning of his father. For some strange reason, he felt a small tug on his heart.

"What about my father?" he asked when his uncle didn't say anything after. Zuko's mind was racing with words that might come out of Iroh's mouth. Some made him happy, others nervous.

"Maybe we should talk this over with a cup of tea" Zuko heard his uncle offer.

"No, tell me now" he demanded. A sigh came out of the old fire bender's mouth.

"I received a letter this afternoon, from Ozai," he started. The small sentence bought another tugging feeling on Zuko's beating heart. "He asked, well demanded really, that we have spent enough time hunting the avatar and each day the avatar is still free and alive. His is shortening," Iroh saw the disbelief in his nephew's eyes, his lips in a straight line as he absorbed every word. "He handed the mission over to Admiral Zhao" he finally finished, leaving out a few parts.

No words were spoken. The room was silent, besides the rising volume of the hissing fire. Iroh knew it was the influence of Zuko. He wasn't surprised though, because he was expecting this kind of reaction from his nephew. Iroh took the chance, before Zuko's anger got worst, to leave. His nephew needed to be left alone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Zuko yelled as loud as his lungs would let him. His clenching fist punched the air a couple of times, bringing fire to hit the metal wall. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER. I SHOULDN'T HAVE FELT ANY CONCERN FOR MY HORRIBLE FATHER!" he continued. The flames of the wax sticks danced in fury. The room lit with colors of orange, giving Zuko an almost glowing complexion as he proceeded to send more balls of fire to the wall. "As long as he has Azula," his voice died down from all the energy he used in his punched. "He doesn't care about having me back"

* * *

Another bang caused the ship to sway with the oceans current. Katara eyes looked up to the ceiling, as if staring at it long enough would give her the ability to see through it. Her mind came up with the answer on its own on who was causing this much disturbance, but it couldn't think of why. _'Maybe he just wants to be annoying'_ she thought.

Her blue eyes looked down to her right arm, the arm with the claw marks. It didn't hurt anymore, but it looked red and puffy. With no water to bend, she couldn't treat it.

"Hello Miss Katara," she heard a polite voice speak to her. "You've been stuck here since the morning and I know you would enjoy coming out of the cell"

"I would like that," she answered with a sweet smile while pushing herself up. "Was Zuko making all that noise?" she asked. Her mind told her it was, but she wanted to confirm it.

"I'm sorry if it's disturbing you, but he just received bad news and isn't taking it well"

"Oh" her mind told her to ask what the news was, but she wasn't going to pry the old man. All he's been was nice. She really didn't care what it was about. Zuko got angry over the littlest things that it would have been a surprise if he wasn't.

* * *

Walking past the meditation room it was no coincidence that Katara would run into Zuko. He was in the middle of shutting the door when his eyes locked onto her. It would have been nice to see a smile when seeing her, but it was the common frown.

"It's nice seeing you too, your highness" she bowed down to him with a fake smile.

"Why is she out here?" he had the usual anger in him, but it sounded weak. Katara picked up her head to see he in addition looked tired.

"She can't be stuck in that damp cell all day. She needs fresh air" Uncle Iroh answered. Zuko looked his uncle over before turning his gold orbs to Katara. The lines on his forehead creased as he crinkled his nose.

"Look at you. You look horrible" his voice was disgusted.

"What!" her voice cracked at the highness she bought it to, while her eyes glared at him. "You're the one who threw me into the filthy cell"

"Zuko," Iroh bought his voice up to stop the bickering. "I will wash her clothes while she takes a shower"

"No shower," Zuko quickly spoke. "Nothing with her element near her"

"And you called me smart" she mimicked with a teasing tone. Zuko scowled back at her before bringing his attention to his uncle again.

"That was an order, Uncle. I want you to listen to me this time"

"If you won't let her take a shower, at least bring her back to your room"

"You're always being nice to everyone. You don't understand that she's the enemy" the fire bender argued back. His uncle had such a big heart sometime it made him blind, even to the enemies. It pissed Zuko off, because it got in the way of catching the avatar.

"I understand that she's a young woman"

"She's also a prisoner. Someone I caught to get the avatar"

"Which I won't let you" Katara butted in. She guessed by now that Aang and Sokka have received her letter, or but hopefully not, the fire nation.

"All I'm asking is that you keep her in your room" Iroh tried asking again. He knew his nephew really didn't disrespect women. That he was just showing that he was tough, but there was a limit. _'There is no winning' _Zuko repeated the sentence he always had when fighting with his uncle.

"Keep the bathroom door locked" Zuko turned on his heels, walking away from the two while rubbing his temple. _'These two are against me'_ he thought when feeling his stressful headache creeping up in his mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry Katara, but Zuko agreed for you to stay here if I didn't unlock the bathroom," Iroh told her, as if she wasn't there. She didn't really care, but she saw in his eyes that it upset him. "If you would like though, I can watch your clothes?" he offered, hoping it would make it up.

Katara thought for a moment. She had her sarashi underneath, which she didn't mind being, in since she wore it in front of Aang and Sokka a few times, but she felt the chill of the room.

"Yeah that would be good" she finally decided. She could smell the odor that was coming off her clothes, and it made her decision of what to do easier.

With clothes in hand, Iroh walked away. Once again, in a prison, better than the other, Katara looked around for something to do. Goose bumps already formed all over her body, and for the first two minutes she was shaking, but she got use to it quickly. Once in a while she would get the chills running up her spine, but she really didn't feel cold.

With only a bed and a chair there was nothing to do in the room. She once tried to find a way to escape, but nothing was to her advantage. The bathroom was locked and there were no windows so getting to water was useless.

'_I've been here a day'_ her thought randomly told her. She guessed it must be getting dark out, so it would soon to be two days. Katara eyes stared towards the door that led out of the room. For some reason, she automatically started walking to it. It didn't make sense, since it was locked, but her feet kept on moving. To entertain herself, she put her hand on the knob, and turned it. _'See locked-' _her mind begun to tell herself, but was struck silent when it actually turned, and she heard the clicking sound. _'Iroh must have forgotten to lock it'_ inside, she felt guilty using Iroh's mistake to her benefit but it was her only chance to get off the ship.

* * *

Not have been noticed yet, Katara rushed across the hall. All she needed was at least a small amount of water to be able to escape. She hurried down the hall, ready to turn a corner, when she bumped into two, not like the two who carried her to the cells, big guys.

Katara eyes widen in fear, but she quickly put on a smile for them. Instead of wearing a helmet they were unmasked. One guy was bald with a piercing in his left ear, and only patches of facial hair. The other had hair, but it was cut short, brown, and he had a beard with no piercing.

"I was just heading back to where I belong" she told them in a confident voice. They didn't say anything, much less move. Katara quickly turned around from them, but when she tried to walk back something was stopping her.

With a lot of force she was spun around, facing them, their facial expression changed into a look that told her she was in danger.

"Zuko said he was coming back" she strongly spoke, nervous inside.

"Nice try, but we saw him go into the meditation room" the bald one spoke in a deep voice.

"That means he will be late" the other guy added with a chuckle. Without thinking Katara swatted her right hand at them, but it failed when the bald guy caught it.

"Ow!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Quit your babying, I am hardly squeezing" the guy with the piercings spoke.

"You're hitting my wound!" she yelled out of anger, and the hope someone heard her. "Let go!" she screamed even louder. A beefy hand quickly covered her mouth, almost going over her nose, as she silently squealed in his hand. She could feel her face starting to burn from the embarrassment of being caught, but she also felt the heavy beating of her heart_. 'You're such an idiot Katara',_ she yelled at herself.

She could feel the treat of tears wanting to break through, but she held them in. That was the last thing she would show these pigs. Her eyes quickly looked down to the floor, not wanting to see their faces. They pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms down to her side.

"I wonder how many guys you've gone with" the bald one asked as he bought his mouth inches from hers. She could smell alcohol lingering on his breath as she crinkled her nose.

"Please" she whispered, her voice cracking with the tears wanting to come out.

"Don't fight girlie or it will just make more trouble for you" he whispered in her ear with a small laugh. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, but she turned her head sideways. It didn't make the guy happy as he forced her to look at him by grabbing her chin.

Katara felt her left arm become free, but she chose not to move it yet. They haven't realized and she was going to wait. The other guy stood to the side watching, his eyes looking down at his chest as thoughts ran through his mind. He had a dirty smile on his face which Katara had to move her eyes from.

"I don't know who you're looking at girl, but you should be paying attention to me" the guy who held her chin spoke, some spit getting on her face.

"I won't tell Zuko" Katara tried begging again. She looked down to the floor. Her eyes noticed something shining, but not solid lying on the metal. It gave a mirror kind of resemblance. _'That's it' she_ told herself. Her eyes looked back at the bald guy whose face was moving closer. She needed to do it, to distract him. Her stomach turned at the thought.

"Mm, now that's yummy" the spoke against her lips. She wanted to throw up, to hurt them for hurting her. His patches of hair hurt her face as he moved his mouth in a sloppy matter. She couldn't wait. With the flick of her left wrist, she bended the puddle on the floor and quickly attacked the guy against her face.

He didn't see it coming; neither did his friend who jumped back when seeing his bald friend go flying. They both lay on the metal floor, and Katara took off without a second thought. Instead of running to Zuko's room, she ran the other way. Her mind made the decisions as her foot did the moving.

Everything was a blur in her vision. The tear finally decided to break as she chose to run. She heard the heavy footsteps of the guys chasing her, but she kept going. _'How big is this ship?'_ she cried in her mind when turning another corner.

She was about to speed up, but something hard stopped her. The next thing Katara knew she was flying backwards without using her feet. Her butt hit the floor with hard contact, but she didn't feel the stinging. She looked up to see an angry Zuko. A look on his face she hasn't seen since she yelled at him about his mother.

"What's going on?" his hotness was iced over, his gold eyes red with fury. They kept darting back to Katara and the two guys who stood behind her, all of them panting. "I asked a question!" he raised his voice when no one answered.

"Nothing sir, she just escaped" it was partially true, but him cutting out the other half made her blood boil inside, but it was soon followed with a chill. "We were just trying to bring her back"

"Until she started running" the hairy guy added to his bald friend's response. Zuko eyes looked into theirs, then down to Katara's. Her blue eyes were shaking and puffy. Her face had tear stains on them with some drops stuck on her face, and her lips quivered with fear.

No one guessed what happened next. Within a blink of an eye, Zuko had the bald guy pinned against his body and the wall. His friend shook with fear as he watched what was going on.

"I thought my orders were clear not to go near her, was it not?" each word came out in a heavy hiss as his hands tightened on the guy's throat.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out with an effort. "I-I was," he tried to take a breath of air, but it made it worse when he wasn't able to release it. "To catch her"

"Not good enough," His fingers felt like they were about to puncture the skin, but then Zuko finally released his grip. The guy fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath as tear welled up in his eyes. "You have three seconds to get off this ship and away from my face"

"But we are in the middle of the ocean, and we have no extra boats" the guy with hair spoke as his friend tried to get all the air he could in his lungs.

"One," Zuko started. The bald man quickly stood up with the help from the other man. "Two," Zuko made a flame with the snap of his finger. They quickly ran away with their eyes bugging out. Zuko knew he wouldn't see them, because that would mean they were stupid not to take his threat seriously.

His eyes quickly snapped back to Katara, who was still on the floor. She could feel his stare on her, and it made her shiver.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she heard his cold voice speak to her.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked on a lump in her throat. "I-I shouldn't have left your room"

"Especially dressed in that," He pushed on. "Do you not know how to defend yourself?"

"Shut up!" she finally yelled at him. All her emotions poured out. The emotions she felt towards the guys, anger, fear, and tears. "Do you think I wouldn't defend myself in that kind of situation?" she heard Zuko sigh before feeling herself being forced to her feet. "What are you doing?" she suddenly spoke in a shaky sentence. Instead of answering he was pulling her the way she was running from. "Stop!" she cried, fear washing over her again.

"Calm down," he told her irritated. Katara stopped fighting him when realizing she was surrounded by a bed, a chair in the corner, candle light illuminating the room, and a few doors. She was in his room! She would rather be free, but for today, she felt safe being in here. "I want you to stay here for now on" he used a tone that made it sound like an order.

Instead of fighting him though, Katara, agreed. With no other words being exchanged, Zuko let go of here, and walked out of the room, being sure to lock the door. Her eyes stayed glued to the bed. Her energy was drained from her. She wanted, need, rest.

* * *

Zuko was watching the sleeping water bender, his arm full with two blankets and a pillow. He bought it here for her to sleep on the floor, but instead she took over his bed. Usually, he would have kicked her out. Today, when staring at the puffiness of her eyes, he let it slide as he set up the floor for himself.

* * *

**Aw, Zuko can be kind. Ah, we all know he is. So this chapter had chapter 5 & 6 combined, and I like how they are all coming along.**

**Give me some slack on how long it's been taking. I'm making them better for you. So far all the chapters have had major changes, the plot staying the same thought. I hope you guys like it.**

**RE-REVIEW AND REVIEW.**

**Been revised on- 11/22/11**


	4. Chapter 7

A chill swept over Katara's body, causing her to twitch under the covers. Her hand moved automatically to pull the covers over her exposed shoulder, but her eyes were already open. With the covers giving her warmth again she tried to figure out where she was. It took a few moments for her eyes to modify to the absence of light the candles once gave. Her sleepy mind needed to think back on what happened before she fell asleep.

'_I was in the cell,'_ she first thought, but she shook her head. Something soft absorbed the stirring she made. _'Wait I didn't have a pillow though,' _her blue eyes attempted to scan the dark room again, but it didn't help. She could only make out outlines of things. _'This covering is heavier than the single blanket, and the floor is so warm and comfy'_ she almost smiled at the thought, but she eventually realized where she was. _'I'm in Zuko's bed'_ she told herself as if to verify what she already figured out.

"Why?" she whispered to no one. "How?" Katara swallowed nervously. With her back turned to the bed, she was afraid to turn around. What if she saw Zuko lying next to her? She would beat him, but the real question would be, what did he do?

Katara couldn't hesitate anymore, because the more she waited the more anxious she became. Slowly, she urged herself up with her arms, not to disturb her undesired partner, but once she put pressure on her right arm. She suddenly collapsed.

Her mouth was held tight to keep in the urge to cry as she inhaled quickly. Her body trembled from the amount of pain she had experienced in that quick movement as her fingers dug into the pillow.

"What just happened" she whimpered into the pillow. "When did I injure myself?" she held up her right arm in front of her eyes, except the room being so dark she couldn't even examine it. She turned her head to the direction her body was supposed to move, until the surprise, to see if the fire bender was next to her.

'_All that effort, and he's not here' _she sighed. _'Why am I in this place? What did I want to block out so badly that I can't remember getting into his bed?' _

In one swift move she was sitting up, the pain outcome of the activity was like an electric shock running through her nerves. _'Note to self, don't try that again' she_ sucked the pain up before sliding out of the once warm bed. _'I need to find a way to open the bathroom door' _the contact of the cold floor hitting her feet bought a different sensation through her body.

Blindly, she maneuvered her way towards the bathroom door, being cautious not to bump into any object, by using her feet as a navigator. Feeling a little confident, and getting annoyed at how slow she was going, Katara just continued to walk straight without worry.

In the next second many things happened. Katara felt herself suddenly falling, hitting something hard, but warm, and soft at the same time. Zuko's eyes shot up when he felt his breath being knocked out of him, and Katara screamed from the pain of her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a short-winded voice. Katara picked herself up, so her chest wasn't pressed against his, but still straddling his waist.

"I didn't see you!" she argued back. "Besides, why are you on the floor any ways?"" Zuko rose from lying on his back. His left arm wrapped around his stomach, bringing their clothes to brush.

"You were in my bed, so I slept on the floor" his warm breath his against her face with each word. Katara was happy it was dark, because she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"W-why didn't you just kick me out?" the first word was hard to get out. She was worried of how to word it, but the sentence flowed out of her mouth smoothly after. Now it was Zuko's turn to feel the blood rushing to his face. He didn't understand why it embarrassed him, but he didn't know how to explain it to her.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he questioned her. Katara had a puzzled look on her face, but it turned to anger shortly.

"What did you do?" Katara erupted. "Why was I in your bed? How did I get in there?" so many things were running in her mind. Hate, anger, and fear. She couldn't choose what emotion to feel first.

"I didn't do anything!" Zuko yelled to shut her up. "Do you really not recall what happened yesterday? Why you were crying, or me throwing two guys off the ship?" Her mouth stayed closed as she stared into his gold eyes. They were right in front of her, not blinking, trying to read her mind. Before Zuko knew it she was shifting off him, as if she just realized she was on him. "If you don't remember, it wasn't important," he finally spoke calmly. "You were just very tired and the next thing I knew you were in my bed. I was too tired to move you, so I let you stay"

"Thank you" she whispered. Her attitude seemed to have changed.

"Don't get use to it" Katara bought her throbbing arm, she had almost forgotten about, to her chest. She got up for the whole reason to use his bathroom, but with memories pouring back, she wanted to hide under a cover; to disappear. "Why did you get up anyway?" Zuko asked, reading her mind.

"Um, I was," her voice was soft. It felt like a lot of effort was put into speaking, her breath short. "I wanted to stretch my legs by walking around" she quickly changed her story.

"Then go back, before I make you take the floor" Katara nodded her head. A video of what happened yesterday kept replaying in her mind. She lifted the blankets up, and did what she wanted to do, hide under them.

* * *

Katara woke up to the room being less cold. A heat source was dancing around her exposed face, and it felt nice. Her eyes fluttered open to see shadows dancing on the ceiling with grace. It was kind of peaceful, but it didn't make the frown go away.

Her left eye caught a small orange thing move out of the corner. When shifting her orbs to the direction, she found that the candle, once causing the room to be dark, lit. _'Zuko's up' _she told herself. _'Then I should get up. I can't have my guard down when he has his up' _She stretched her foot out, kicking something when doing so, before stepping out of the sheets. She rolled her shoulders a few times then sat herself up, without using her right arm. She spotted something blue folded by the foot of the bed. It looked soft and warm. _'My clothes'_

She leaned forward, but when extending both her arms, a gasp was forced out. She quickly pulled her right arm back. It didn't even look like her arm. It was twice the normal size, and once red around the wound, instead were beginning to pick up a yellowish color.

"If Zuko see's this than he will see my weakness" she spoke as if informing someone. Her mind quickly thought up of a plan as she jumped off his bed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Zuko's voice rang through her ears. Katara quickly turned around once tighten the knot she made with her teeth.

"Nothing," she smiled while spinning on her heel to face him. "Just starting a new fashion" she was lying through her teeth, and with the way he was glaring at her, she could tell he wasn't buying it. His eyes looked down to her right arm that was wrapped in a blue t-shirt of his.

"With my shirt," he spoke. "It will only be famous in your eyes" For a strange reason, Katara felt like she was talking to a friend. The way he was calm with her, but it was probably just because of what happened yesterday.

"Forget the new fashion statement, why are you here?"

"Beside it being my room, giving me access without needing to ask, my uncle is pestering me to feed you"

"You make it sound like I'm an animal" Zuko shrugged his shoulders without saying anything, and that made Katara know her "friend" thought was over.

"Well at least someone is responsible" she mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it" he ordered.

"Sorry, forgot you may bite"

"Other way around" he teased, before getting serious again. "Let's go, I don't have time to waste"

* * *

No one spoke at the table. Iroh sat with his grin on his face, and his every day, but more like ten minutes, tea. Zuko stared at the wall while taking bites out of his food. Katara kept her right bandaged arm under the table while poking her food with the fork, not taking a bite once.

Iroh had heard the news of the two men jumping over board. At first, he was worried for them, but when he confronted Zuko about it, he was informed on what really happened. Though against making them swim in open water with no land close by, he didn't yell at his nephew.

"Katara," Zuko broke the silence. His tone was serious; the way he chose to use his words were like they were built of stone, strong. "I have decided since you ruined my plan, with the help of my uncle," Zuko took a quick glance over to him before bringing his attention back to the water bender. "That you are useless to me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she sarcastically threw at him in a fake, shocked voice. "I thought what was going on between us was special? Don't you?"

"I am giving you up to Admiral Zhao" he finally threw at the once, faked, but now really shock Katara.

"You know you look smarter than you really are" she spat at him in raged. All the kidding inside was washed away with her temper rising.

Iroh watched what was going on. Zuko had spoken to him about this before, but he was hoping he wouldn't have actually gone through with it. He put his tea glass down when he saw the liquid movement start picking up.

"Katara it wasn't his choice," Iroh cut in. He didn't want another tea to be spilled over; the other one was such a waste. "He had received a letter of saying so" he stood up for his nephew.

"It specifically said to hand me over? Besides when do you listen to him, aren't you two fighting?"

"It's actually very simple," he told her, a smirk forming. "I'm not going to tell you what my plan is, but don't think I'm doing this because I'm stupid"

"It's not because you're smart" she threw in. Some of Iroh's tea spilled over onto his robe, he was lucky it had cooled down.

"I had enough of you! My decision is made" Zuko spoke like a true prince, if he was still one. Katara stood up, ready to bend the tea, but when flicking her wrist, she inflicted the pain onto her instead of her target. _'Damn I forgot!'_ she yelled in her mind.

It didn't stop her. She still had her left arm. She stopped the crying in her head as she was about to throw her attack again, but it was stopped. When she was trying to fight the pain, Zuko had stood up ready for defense, but with her distracted, he took the opportunity to capture both arms; not realizing about the infected one.

"You're hurting me!" Katara cried out at the pressure on her right arm.

"I'm hardly even squeezing that one since you wrapped it so much"

* * *

Back in his room, Katara paced back and forth. She was yelling at herself for waiting too long to fight back. She shouldn't have been here more than a day, not even, but now it has been two days. With one of her arms in bad shape, she was at a disadvantage, but she wasn't letting that get in her way; it was the pain. If she just ignored it, she wouldn't be in his room right now.

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't agree," Iroh spoke in an upset voice when he saw his nephew return.

"I don't remember saying that" he truthful told his uncle, refusing to look straight into his eyes.

"I thought you would have chosen right," He re-worded his sentence. With all his mistakes, this was crossing the line. He thought he knew better, especially after pushing the guys out of the ship, but he was wrong. It was like being disappointed with his own kid, it hurt the same, maybe even more.

"Zuko, I don't know what you will achieve with giving Admiral Zhao the water bender"

"It's simple," he started. "Katara has written to her friends of my plan, therefore, ruining it, also with a little help from you," he added like a kid never forgetting who rated him out. "So after you told me of my father's letter, it made me think of something, a plan," he took a quick glace from the corner of his eye to see if his uncle was still listening, he was. "I know better of Aang and her brother. Knowing they wouldn't just let her get captured and not try to save her. Katara said she has told them I took her, so they will specifically go after my ship,"

"Then why give Katara away?" Iroh butted in, still annoyed.

"She had been a pest on this ship, and with all pests, she needs to go"

"Then wouldn't the boys go after Admiral Zhao's ship?"

"Not if Katara doesn't write another letter. They will expect her to be here still, so it will give me my chance of capturing him"

"I thought I taught you better"

"This will regain my honor. Three years of searching for him, and I won't let it go to waste. I will get the avatar, and my father will accept me back"

* * *

"Prince Zuko, a letter from Admiral Zhao has just arrived" a skinny man announced out loud for no reason. He gave him the usual bow before handing over the rolled-up letter. Zuko practically tore it out of his hand, and nearly ripped it when trying to unroll it. With each word being scanned, the skinny man saw his boss temper rise. He didn't even get to blink fast enough to see Zuko burn the paper into ashes.

"Tell everyone to be prepared for his arrival," he shouted his order. "Does my uncle know about this?" he asked the nodding man.

"Yes he does, sir!" he answered, bowing then taking his leave.

* * *

Katara stood still in the middle of the room when watching the door swing open to reveal a frustrated Zuko.

"Admiral Zhao decided to come sooner than anyone expected," Zuko spoke to her.

"You mean sooner than you had expected" Katara corrected him, still angry.

"Don't be mad just because you couldn't win against me"

"It's not a fight if you take the element away," Katara chimed in. "It's basically you cheating"

"Not if I'm in command," he threw back. "Take that stupid thing off your arm" he added with aggravation when spotting the blue bundle.

"But the stupid thing is your shirt" it looked like Zuko took one huge step, because immediately he was standing right in front of her, then in front of the door. "I don't want to take it off" she spoke in a low, cold voice, trying to size him up.

"I don't recollect asking if you wanted to" he grabbed her wrapped up arm, watching the pained expression on her face, while tugging on the knot. With each pull, Katara winced. "You must be something else if this is hurting you"

"Maybe you don't know your own strength"

"Glad you see I am stronger"

"No, but dumber is correct" she spoke through clenched teeth. Her other hand tried to push the pulling one off the shirt, but his grip on the knot was strong, and the pain she was feeling, stronger. It was astonishing how pain could affect someone's strength fast, but she was witnessing it, and it wasn't good. "Stop, I want to keep it on!" she bang to throw her fist in his hand, but it just made him angrier.

"I'm not going to have people think I let you do whatever," he charged back. With a thrust, she was on the bed, lying on her back. Zuko hovered over her with his same effort to pull the shirt off. "How tight did you tie this?"

"Get off!" Katara began to kick her legs. Everything was pissing her off. Her infected arm, not being able to physical fight back, Zuko being on top of her, and the arrival of Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao's ship has just stopped beside ours," a voice called from the other side of the door. "We are letting him board now!" Zuko pushed off Katara, giving up with the shirt, as he fixed his clothes. His glare on her didn't bother Katara. She glared back. With no exchanging of words, Zuko grabbed Katara's left wrist, not wanting to deal with her screaming.

* * *

"I didn't think you would have shown, Prince Zuko" his name rolled off his tongue with fake interest. Everyone was lined up before him, Zuko and Katara in front with Iroh. Zhao walked up and down the lines like the Admiral he was. His hands cupped together behind his back, posture straight.

His eyes looked down to where Zuko stilled held Katara's left wrist, so she couldn't bend, then moved to her bulky wrapped one. His eyebrows rose in amusement, his smirk growing into a grin.

"What happened here?" he asked in a cool, collected voice, referring to the shirt on her right arm.

"It's a fashion statement," Katara stuck with the lie she told Zuko.

"I'm sure it is, and it's a catchy one too" he lied. Katara rolled her eyes. "She's is a friend of the avatar, right?" he asked, acting like he didn't know the answer already.

"Yes" Zuko gave in to his fake dumbness. Katara felt his eyes linger over her body. Her blood boiled, but when about to try to move her left wrist, she instead felt Zuko squeeze it, as if it also annoyed him.

"I am happy to see that you have agreed to hand her, over" he laughed when stopping in front of them.

"I changed my mind" Zuko turned around, his crew mates making an opening for him, but Zhao's guards stopped him.

"You got the letter from your father, so you should know what he ordered you to do" Zhao blurted out in anger and hurry, as if he wouldn't be able to speak in time.

"I know, but I was banished from my father, himself. Until I regain my honor, I'm not considered anything to him, and so I don't have to listen to him" Zuko wasn't able to see the sizzling anger Zhao was feeling, but he did feel the heat coming from his body. He handed his uncle Katara's left wrist, which he took with a smile. In time, Zuko felt the fire ball pass his shoulder.

"You think you can walk away from me like that?"

"I want you off my ship, before this gets worse than it already is" Zuko didn't raise his voice, he didn't turn around to counter attack, he just kept his back turned to Zhao. He was silently counting in his head, waiting.

When he hit six he heard the air being punched, and quickly ducked in one smooth move. Standing back up he turned to show his face to Zhao. Neither fire bender had a pleased look, both ready to fight. Zhao, being impatient and full of hate, threw the attack again. Another ball went towards Zuko, but when Zhao did that Zuko kicked his right leg, sending an attack to him. They were both easily avoided by one another, but some of the crew members had to quickly move away.

"Admiral Zhao," Iroh rose his voice to overpower everyone. "I am glad you got to visit, but I want you off this ship" the guards of Zuko took Iroh's nod as an order, and started to escort a steaming Zhao. Katara was handed off to Zuko so Iroh could have a word with the Admiral.

* * *

"Thank you" Katara finally spoke when they got into his room.

"I only did it, because I realized that with you here, it would be easier for me to catch the avatar" Katara nodded her head in agreement, happy he changed his mind, and pleased, she would stay a prisoner on Zuko's ship and not Zhao's. "You haven't really eaten in two days," he continued, ignoring the breakfast she had yesterday. "You need food in you, so you can eat with me and my uncle tonight. I can keep an eye on you as well" she didn't get to protest, because he walked away, locking her in. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips, while Zuko leaned against the door. _'I don't know why Zhao's stares made me change my mind. Katara was going to be his prisoner, not my problem anymore, so I shouldn't have interfered' _he pushed himself away from the door, going out to the deck to see if Zhao was defiantly gone.

* * *

**This is chapter 7 & 8 combined. I know all the numbers from what fanfiction his saying will confuse you, but I will let you know which chapters are bonded together.**

**I really liked this one. It was funny. You need some laughs right? Avatar does have funny times in it.**

**Please re-review and review**

**Been revised- 11/23/11**


	5. Chapter 9

"Yes Uncle?" Zuko spoke in a sigh. He felt his uncle's eyes on his back since he got on the deck. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but he knew he would need to speak up first. Zuko turned around with a lot of effort. His feet hurt; it's been a long day, and now he had to hear what Iroh had to say.

"I am so proud of my nephew," he started while walking up to him. "You made the right decision Prince Zuko"

"Don't call me that," Zuko was referring to the prince part. It shook his bones now when hearing it. Until he got the avatar no one was going to refer to him as prince. "If I didn't change my mind, would you have let Zhao take her?"

"Of course not, but I was waiting for you to realize that your decision was wrong," Iroh made it seem like he always knew ahead of time what was best, and Zuko couldn't argue with that. "I am curious though, what made you change your mind?"

"The way that grown man was staring at her," the thought replayed in his mind like a leak that couldn't be controlled. It made the fire bender cringe in his skin as his thoughts went further to what would have happened, if it had. "It's disgusting" he mumbled under his breath in hate.

He started to walk away with no need to be on the deck anymore. Zhao's ship was out of sight, and no threats have been thrown on them, yet. It seemed that his knowing uncle was done with speaking, so Zuko wanted to meditate for a bit.

"Katara is joining us tonight" Zuko added before leaving his uncle.

* * *

Katara stared at her right arm. It was getting worse with each second, and the bathroom door was still locked. There was yellow around the cut, which picked up a little green, and the red was spreading on her arm. It hurt to bend her fingers all the way, and it was like glass cutting through her to move her elbow.

She knew she was going to have to tell someone about this, or she could actually lose her arm. It made her sick in her stomach to have to crawl to Zuko for help. He would just laugh at her, or use it to his advantage. Katara shook her head with angry eyes glaring at the door.

"I can fix this!" she cried out loud to the empty room, mostly from pain at the process of straightening her arm, but also from annoyance. She promised not to show weakness, and she was going to stick to it.

She looked down to the discarded blue shirt that once wrapped her arm. If she kept it on Zuko was going suspect something, if he didn't already. She couldn't keep up the fib of it being a fashion statement; she didn't even think he bought that.

Her blue eyes looked at her normal arm, bending her fingers a few times, before flicking her wrist. There was no pain, or sign of pain to come. She could bend with this arm, but it was a disadvantage on her part. _'You got to stop being stubborn, and tell Iroh at least!'_ her mind scolded.

Katara was getting yelled at by herself as if it was another person. Even her mind knew better. She swiped up the blue shirt on the ground, struggling to tie it around her right arm with one hand.

* * *

It was pointless, Zuko could sit in the mediation room for another hour, but he wasn't calming down. Two days already with the water bender, and everything that could have gone wrong did. Zuko barged into the room to see Katara on her knees, her hair covering her face.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, tired.

"Nothing, just fixing my fashion statement" she said without thinking. She should have changed the story, but it flew off her tongue, before she had a chance.

"It's only fashionable to you, besides it's my shirt you're using" he was serious, but when he looked into her eyes, he caught something was wrong. "What did you do?" he questioned in a hard tone.

"What do you mean?" Katara pushed herself off her knees with her left hand. Zuko looked at the sweat that was dripping down her face, her hair clinging to her cheeks. Her complexion has gone down from the glow she usually has.

"You look worse than normal" he stated.

"Look, there are the things' woman love to hear!" she snapped back with sarcasm. "Besides, if you don't let me take a shower, then I'm going to look like this"

"I'm not stupid that's why!"

"You defiantly act like it!"

"For someone who thinks they are smart would know to respect the higher authority!"

"I need to see the higher authority first, but all I see is you!"

"I had enough!" Zuko walked over to the girl, grabbing the shirt. "Just take this off and stop fooling around!"

"Let go!" she yelled from the sudden touch of her infected arm. "Please" her voice turned into a strained whisper. It hurt too much; she felt like being burned was a better feeling than right now. Her tear automatically started to run from the inflicted pain, but her eyes looked in Zuko's shocked ones.

Katara felt the stinging of the torment her arm just received, but Zuko stopped struggling with her. He just gave her a shocked expression, before pushing himself away.

"Follow me," Zuko walked ahead out of the room, but Katara stayed. She didn't know what to do. At the end, she chose to follow him.

* * *

He had dropped her off at the dining hall with Iroh, who was already eating roast duck. He had asked Zuko to stay, but he told him he needed some time. Katara wiped her stained cheeks, but was surprised at what Zuko did. Her arm that was in agonizing pain pulsed under the table against the blue cloth as she looked at the food in front of her.

"Are you alright Katara?" Iroh asked concerned. She nodded her head in silence, but it didn't convince him. "I know Zuko can be rough, but he would never hurt you" she gave him the same response of silence. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing, just tired of being here" she lied, but yet truthfully told.

"I know it gets boring, but tonight I'm having a music night, to celebrate" Katara looked at the old man who has been nice to her since the beginning. "It's to show how grateful we are for the crew," he gave a warming smile. "It's from Zuko and me!" Katara smiled at the thought of Zuko not actually knowing this. She knew better of him, his attitude.

"That sounds fun, but I don't think I should go," she started. Katara wasn't going to give in on Zuko, but the pulsing from her arm was another thing. "Anyways-,"

"It will be fun. Zuko would want you to go!" Iroh winked at her while laughing. They both knew the truth. Katara was about to protest, but the just said name walked into the room, hair damp.

"You took a shower?" she asked.

"Yes, what's the shock?" she didn't answer. She knew what he would respond with, but her arm cried out to her. She should've just told Iroh when she had the chance, but now Zuko arrived; she couldn't.

"I was just telling her about music night and how you would love for her to join" Iroh informed his unknowing nephew. With the look on Zuko's face, it wasn't pleased.

"I don't know who you were referring to that would just love Katara to join, but I forbid her to"

"You can't stop me from going!" Katara snapped back. She knew she said she wasn't going to go, but to hear forbid come from the fire prince's mouth made her blood boil.

"Do you not understand you are not allowed to have fun?" he fired back at her.

"But the higher authority asked me to join!" this pissed off Zuko, his eyes told so. He was about to burst, but Iroh stood up immediately.

"Alright let's go!" he spoke through a smile on his face. Katara got up, avoiding Zuko, but following the uncle. She felt the heat on the back of her neck as she kept her pace up with Iroh. "I'm so glad you decided to join Zuko"

* * *

The deck was the same from what Katara remembered it to be, except everyone on the ship was here. People where smiling and laughing with the music, as their feet moved around. It was a wonderful site for her; she couldn't even conceal her excitement.

"I see that you are liking it, Miss Katara," Iroh spoke, happiness ringing through his voice.

"It's amazing," she answered. Her eyes watched the crew mates. "I haven't been to an event like this in who knows how long"

"Well enjoy it!" Iroh laughed. "I'm going off to the small band to play the tsungi horn" A grunt of annoyance was heard from behind Katara. She turned around when seeing Iroh off, with no surprise it was Zuko; face of anger never changing.

"Well I guess things never changed" she spoke to him through laughter and music. Her hands were on her hips; eyebrows furrowed.

"Your right it didn't," he bit back. "You still don't know how to act like a prisoner"

"And you still don't know respect towards me" she watched his eyes flare in surprise, but before he could say something Katara disappeared into the crowd. She had enough of the fire prince, enough of his annoyed attitude.

She didn't notice it before, the people staring, but when she got the chance to observe her surroundings, she did. They weren't staring at her inappropriately, but with puzzled expressions. Inside she felt embarrassed, but when she followed one of the guards gaze; it was to her new "fashion statement."

"You like it?" she asked him. It was to let him know she caught his stare, but instead of saying something back he went back to dancing. Katara shrugged her shoulders, before hearing the familiar sound of the tsungi horn. Her blue eyes shifted to the band playing. There were so many different instruments, djembe, flute, erhu, and of course, the instrument Iroh was playing, the tsungi horn.

Katara didn't dance much, only for fun with the little kids at her village, but she soon felt her hip sway to the beat, and her feet not staying still. It felt nice; she felt free. Her eyes closed so she could only hear the music streaming through her ears, and see nothing, but the darkness; she pictured herself alone.

Everyone stopped their own moving. They watched the water bender move gracefully to the band's instrument's noise. Some people were clapping their hands, while others stared in awe. Zuko who was sitting in the chair noticed the change in everyone as he picked up his hanging head. They were in a circle, but he couldn't see what they were looking at. _'Probably someone being stupid'_ he thought.

A tap on Katara's shoulder made her eyes shot open. They frantically looked at everyone's face staring at her. Heat rose to her cheeks, but when she turned to face the person who disturbed her, he was holding out his hand.

Katara smiled, but when about to take it with her right hand, she felt a shock run through her veins. Her orbs quickly looked down to the blue cloth. She had forgotten about the whole infected arm, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her time. She took his hand with her left one, and they danced together; everyone else joining in.

Guy after guy she danced with, breaking a sweat. When the next guy came she had to turn him down. Her throat was dry, and she was panting like a dog; she needed to catch her breath. He was a bit hurt, but he didn't let it ruin his day. Katara looked over her shoulder to see the prince all gloomy. It annoyed her, for some reason, and before she realized it herself, she was standing in front of him.

Zuko looked up at the figure in front of him, his bangs in front of his eyes. With a quick huff they blew to the side where he saw clearly it was the "suppose" to be prisoner.

"What?" he spoke, a voice that said he gave up on her. He saw the sweat on her caused a glow in her complexion from the moon light.

"Come on," she held out her left hand, but he responded with a confused look. "Come dance," she grabbed his right hand, pulling him up to his feet, and walked to the dance floor. Katara didn't understand why she did this herself, but though she didn't like the guy, she didn't want him not to sulk.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked seriously. His arm crossed over his chest as he watched her move her hips like last time. A lump prevented him from swallowing while keeping his eyes glued to her. He was feeling annoyed that she had pulled him here, and that she was dancing like this with him around. He was furious that she wasn't locked up right now, pissed at his uncle.

"All of us are having fun, and I doubt you had fun for a while" she placed her good hand around his waist, and was about to move her right, but the reminder of the pain stopped her.

Zuko looked down at her, at her arm that stayed to the side. He noticed her acting weird with it, but couldn't guess what was wrong. He didn't even realize the people around him stopped dancing, now watching him and the girl, but he definitely didn't remember his feet starting to move.

"I didn't think you knew how to dance" Katara whispered to him. The clapping of the hands around her, bought her to move faster.

"Thanks, I guess" he could feel heat in his face, but it wasn't the attention bought on him, but her body pressed against his. With a sudden breath and a quick push of the water peasant, he walked away. Everyone stopped and stared at him with a puzzled expression. He wanted to yell at them to get back to work, but he stormed off with no explanation.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, but he didn't answer. Katara didn't care though, why should she care for the guy who captured her? She continued to dance the night away with other people, enjoying her time until the end.

* * *

"Do you know why my nephew left the party?" Iroh asked a sweaty and tired Katara. She had to drag her feet down the halls. It surprised her how much she danced, maybe to get the stress out.

"No, and he was beginning to understand what fun was" she spoke tiredly, but sarcastically. When they reached the room, she gave Iroh a hug, surprised at first, but he hugged her back with the sweet smile he always gave.

It wasn't hard to miss the fire prince. He was lying in the bed with a frown on his face, no surprise to Katara. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had his eyes glued to the ceiling, ignoring her presence.

"So I had fun," she spoke; ignoring the throbbing of her right arm from the moving she stupidly did to give Iroh the hug.

"Good for you," he responded with a neutral tone; his eyes not moving. Katara eyes narrowed at him. She should be annoyed at him, not him at her. She should have been the one who left, not danced with him.

"I danced with the guards," she tried to bring his attention to her. Why, she didn't know; she didn't understand herself. Maybe she just wanted a reaction from him. It was already making her steamed inside that he was acting like a child.

"I saw, you danced with everyone"

"I actually came here to ask you something," She was speaking without thinking, which she already figured out, but she still didn't know why she was doing it.

"You already are acting like a free spirit on this ship, not following any of my rules, because you think you can," He pushed himself up from his lazy position, his feet off the bed. "You are always fighting back with me, which I knew you would; you aren't weak. It pisses me off though. It makes me want to burn you, but I do have respect for women," he was off the bed with a blink of an eye. "Just adding that in there, because you don't think I do," he didn't take a step towards her. His eyes looked right into hers, as if trying to enter her mind. "So I'm not shocked that you have another request, I know even if I answered it against what you want to hear you would do it any ways."

"I wanted to ask if it was okay that I found someone," she whispered. She wasn't expecting his response to be like that. It threw her off. It was a lie about finding someone. She would never like the guys on his ship; they were fire nation. She knew she shouldn't judge because Iroh was too, but it was hard for her.

The shock in Zuko's eyes was the response she was looking for. It took a lot of strength not to laugh in his face. He had to be all down today at music night. If she couldn't physically fight against him without him having the advantage, then she would annoy him.

"What will it take to make you understand you don't have the freedom?" he started to speak rapidly. "Did you not understand what I was saying was sarcasm? That I really wasn't going to let you do what you wanted?"

"I was kidding," she was shocked at his reaction. She wanted him to be mad, to show something, but he didn't just seem mad, but another feeling that she couldn't place her finger on. "I was annoyed that you couldn't stick around to get the full effect of fun. Maybe it would have changed you"

Zuko's eye started to twitch from how annoyed he was at her. His hands clenched in a fist, his face stone hard. These were the moments that he wanted to burn her, to show he wasn't someone you kid with.

"Don't do that again," he finally let words escape his mouth. He turned around, not able to look at her in the eyes, heading back to his bed. "Beside I did have fun" he rolled over to his side so his back was towards the water bender.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I guess I wasn't ready to change"

"You think I buy that?" She sat on the bed, both of their backs at one another. "Tell me the real reason"

"You really want to know the truth?" she felt the bed shake, knowing he must have turned around. "Will you accept it?" Katara felt a tug inside her. She didn't know why he made it sound like something that would make her want to run, but that was what she felt.

"Never mind"

"Thought so" he shifted again so his back was to her. Katara got up, walking over to where she would be sleeping. _'I forgot Zuko slept on the floor'_ she looked at the two blankets, remembering when she fell on him.

* * *

She tried, failing, to close her eyes, but it was bothering her. She didn't know why she wanted to know so badly. Through all the hours, she could have gotten her strength up; she stayed staring at the wall. She had to know; maybe it would bring an advantage on her side, if he told her.

She turned over, the second blanket blocking the cold floor from making contact to her skin, while pushing herself up to her feet. The room still had a little light, wax still around to bring it.

Zuko was asleep. She walked over towards him, kneeling down by his bed, looking into his face.

"Why is it any time I try to sleep, you come around?" Zuko asked as he opened his eyes, while Katara fell back on her butt from being startled.

"I got up before you, and I had nothing else to do"

"So you chose to watch me?"

"Actually I came to know why" she got to the point. If he was up, then why not ask?

"Why what?" he asked tiredly. Sleep still hasn't left his body, his eyes wanting to close again.

"About last night, what you said" he tried to remember, but his mind wasn't fully awake. Katara could see that, it was pretty funny actually, because it reminded her of Sokka. "You asked me if I would accept the truth" she told, hoping it would brighten the bulb in his mind.

"Oh, that" he pushed himself off the bed, his hair a mess, his eyes still wanting to close. "Why are you still on that?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess, because I want to understand, and it's been bothering me" she heard a sigh escape between his lips. He stood up, causing her to back up, each breathe of his hitting her skin, that's how close she was.

"I didn't leave the party, because I didn't want to have fun," he took one step to her, but she stepped back. "I was having fun, but then I got this feeling inside of me," he took another step, but she kept backing up.

"Happiness?" Katara chocked out with a cheesy smile, a little nervous over what he was doing while continuing to back away from him.

"No" he bought his voice down.

"Anger?" she guessed.

"No" he stopped walking when she couldn't take another step back, a wall preventing her from doing so, their clothes brushed against one another.

"What was it then?"

"You sure you want to know?" he took one more step; her chest was lightly touching his. Katara nodded her head, not able to say a word. It bought a smirk onto his face.

"Nervous?" he whispered into her ear.

"Curious" she forced out. He took the last step, closing all gaps. Her breast was hardly pressed against his chest. He leaned his head in, nose touching nose.

"It was desire" he finally told. Katara flinched, and was about to let out a gasp, but his lips captured hers, taking all sound away except a protesting moan. Her left hand quickly went to his chest to push him away, but when going to move her right, she had to stop it. Pain and confusion swirled within her brain, but she wasn't able to push him away with one arm.

The kiss was passionate, but she could feel the demand that was behind it, as if to make sure she couldn't pull away, but yet at the same time she could. It wasn't hard, and he wasn't restricting her from moving away, she just didn't have the strength; at least, that was what she told herself.

He pulled back, his eyes glittering, and looked down into Katara's stunned face. His dark hair fell across his forehead, almost hiding his gold orbs. Katara slowly walked away from him, to his door.

"Where are you going?" he spoke through a shaky voice, almost scratchy. He didn't turn around; she didn't either, they both had their back facing one another.

"I didn't get to eat yesterday, making it three days, so I'm going to the dining hall" she spoke back, almost sounding with class. Her fingers clenched tightly closed, she didn't care for the electric pain running through her nerves, crying out through her body. She was strong; she wasn't showing anything to him. "Maybe I will see you?"

Zuko stared at the door she had walked through, frustrated. He wanted to punch the wall, do something to get the feeling that was building up, out, but he controlled himself. _'Why didn't she do something?'_ He brushed his fingers through his lose locks, while letting a sudden chuckle out. _'I'm not going' _he told himself, walking to his bathroom to escape the scene.

* * *

**Long on this chapter, the party was the hard part, but I wanted to stick with the plot. I finally got it done though. Hope you enjoy this. This is chapter 9&10**

**Please RE-REVIEW or REVIEW. It makes me go faster.**

**Been revised on- 12/4/12**


	6. Chapter 11

Katara couldn't even think straight. The only kiss she had ever gotten was from her grandma, on her cheek, never on the lips. It was such a shock that she froze when realizing his lips were actually on top of hers; she didn't even know what to do. Her first instinct was to push him away, which she tried to, but with her right arm not mobile it made it more difficult. Use that and add it with the shock that shot through her body.

When she was at the dining room she saw the ocean out through the doorway a few feet ahead. It sparkled with the sun light hitting it, and it reminded her of her bending. _'Use it' _her mind told her. She knew she was considering it, but when her eyes looked to the blue shirt around her arm, she frowned deeper. _'You still have your left' _instinctively she made a fist with it, feeling her nails digging into her palm.

Katara took a few steps forward, pushing herself towards the water, but stopped when feeling a presence behind her. With the whip of her head, she spotted Iroh, smiling, at the dining room table. Her muscles relaxed as she turned around, returning the smile back.

"I was surprised to see you here, before me," he let a laugh out while taking a seat. "Where is my nephew?" Iroh asked, seeing only her when scanning the place.

"Coming, maybe" she murmured the last part. Katara sat down when a servant came, pouring Iroh his usual tea. When he came to her cup, she declined it. Her eyes looked at the bread that was placed in front of her, steaming, and tempting.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked when seeing her facial expression. "You look kind of pale"

"I'm just not hungry" she spoke, her voice down than normal.

"If you want you can go back to Zuko's room" he offered.

"I don't want to be rude"

"Trust me dear, it's not being rude" Katara let a weak smile lift, knowing what he really meant from it. She stood up, bowing, but before leaving Iroh started to speak again. "That blue t-shirt, is it my nephews?"

"Yes," she spoke, standing at the doorway.

"Can I ask why you have it wrapped on your arm?"

"I was bored" she walked away, towards Zuko's room. "Thank you!" she called back to him when halfway down the hall. _'Idiot, you should have told him!' _It's been lie after lie, now she wondered if she was able to tell the truth, was she that afraid?

Her feet slowed down when seeing the bedroom door a couple steps ahead. In the room was Zuko, and for now when she thought of him her heart skipped a beat, not in the good way._ 'He's behind that door' _her mind kept repeating with each step._ 'Maybe the door will be locked'_ she opened the door, disappointed, and walked in. Her eyes quickly looked around the room, for a certain somebody, but she didn't see him. _'I guess he left'_ her eyes went to his bed, but then to the two sheets, and pillow on the floor. She could feel the chill of the cold metal running through her body, as she, herself shook. Goose bumps started to form, and her head felt light.

After a few moments of wondering where she should go, she chose the bed. It was because of the floor, she wasn't feeling good. She sat on the bed, looking at the wall she was once pinned against. Her mind was replaying the scene over and over, the whole time her lips tingled.

Her head fell back on the soft pillow; she could smell his shampoo when she inhaled. Her mind was spinning, and without having a chance to think of something else her eyes closed.

* * *

Zuko walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. The steam exited with him as he walked over to his dresser. It felt good to be in the hot shower, but it felt better not being suffocated from the steam. The cool air felt like a comfortable blanket.

When pulling a pair of grey boxers with black lines, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Throwing on the boxers, he grabbed a grey t-shirt before turning towards the figure. _'Of course'_ he thought, not surprised to see Katara.

He looked at her lips, parted to let her breath easily. Her eyes looked peaceful, but her skin color was down. Zuko wanted to hit himself for kissing her, for being weak. It wasn't going to leave him alone, the feeling from doing the act. He walked over to his closet, finishing getting dressed so he could leave.

* * *

Katara woke up a few hours later from when Zuko had left. She was feeling uncomfortable; it was hot and wet. When she shifted she felt her clothes sticking to her skin like a second layer. Her head was even dizzier, making her have to stay still before moving out of the bed, to adjust.

Katara staggered to her feet, feeling weak to the knees. She shed out of her clothes, with a little struggled due to it clinging to her, but finally was standing in her sarashi. It felt like a heavy load was lifted from weighing her down, but her sarashi was still soaked.

Her right arm felt numb; no feeling came from it. She would've been worried, but she was weak; her eyelids were heavy. _'Maybe,' _she thought, but it faded. She couldn't remember what she wanted to say. Her face was hot, but her body was cold. She used all her energy to drag herself to the bathroom door, having hope.

Her fingers lightly brushed the door knob, but when trying to turn it, she fell. Instinctively, she put her hands out to soften the fall, but it was a dreadful mistake on her part. The numbness of her right arm went away with the sudden impact. A loud, but shaky cry echoed through the room.

Her body lightly trembled from the pain her body was going through, but she stayed on the cool floor. It felt good, against her wet clothes, and she felt weak, tired. _'Close your eyes for a bit'_ her mind softly told. Why should she disobey her mind?

* * *

"Here you are Zuko," Iroh placed his chopsticks down. "I'm sorry, but I already ate. Though you can join me for some tea" Zuko shook his at the offer, not in the mood for any tea.

"I want to know if any signs of the avatar have come?" he asked.

"No avatar sighting, but I wanted to ask how was Katara?"

"How would I know?" he answered, now annoyed at hearing her name.

"Calm down Zuko. Did you see her at all?"

"Yes, she is asleep on my bed, why so interested?"

"She wasn't looking good, and she said she wasn't" he informed his nephew.

"She's sick?" he stopped at the doorway. He was ready to leave, the food not looking appetizing at the moment. "She should be fine since she is asleep" he told his nodding uncle, now taking his leave. He continued his walk to the guy steering the ship, but his mind bought his attention away from the avatar, and to a water bender. _'She'll be fine'_ he told himself.

He walked with more frustrations then he left his room with. The more he denied his thoughts, the more worried he got, and he didn't understand why.

"Damn it!" He shouted mostly to himself as he turned on his heels, running the opposite way he was going.

He reached his room, swinging the door open with a lot of force. His eyes went to the place where he saw her before, but the sheets were thrown back, his bottom sheet having a wet spot. He looked over to the bathroom, thinking he locked it before leaving, but it was still closed.

That was when he saw her on the floor, right in front of the door, not hard to miss. Her body was shaking, but she looked to be asleep. _'Damn it!' _he screamed in his mind, rushing over to her.

He scooped her up bridal style, feeling her burning skin on his, while walking over to the bed. He ignored the wet spot when placing her on top of it. _'Ugh, she burning all over'_ he complained when feeling her forehead.

Zuko backed away from the bed, rushing to the hallway to find someone. He needed his uncle, but couldn't leave Katara alone. He whipped his head back and forth, hoping someone would walk by. He rushed down the hallway, turning the corner.

"Hey, you!" he used his voice in an ordering tone. "Send my uncle to my room, right away!" the servant nodded his head quickly, taking off. Zuko didn't hesitate. He ran back to his room, almost slipping on a bundle of clothes on the floor. "Stupid water bender!" he yelled when kicking it aside.

He unlocked the bathroom door, hurrying inside. Grabbing a small towel, he threw it under the cold water. Walking back to Katara, he hoped the cool towel would bring her fever down._ 'Where is my uncle?'_ he thought, getting impatient.

His eyes hit the blue t-shirt. His teeth clenched tight as his eyes became fiery red. The t-shirt had pissed him off since the arriving of Admiral Zhao, and she was still wearing it. He grabbed the fabric, and pulled it off, without her fighting back it was easy.

He wasn't prepared to see what was under the shirt, what was the truth for it. He knew something was up from the first time she said it was a fashion statement.

"How did this happen?" Iroh asked worried when he saw the arm. He was holding a small wooden bowl, with a thick green liquid swaying inside, a wooden spoon inside his left hand.

"I don't know, but she has a high fever" he informed his uncle, his eyes still on the arm. It didn't even look like it belonged, as if someone decided to play a cruel prank.

"I think the infection is causing it," Iroh leaned over the bed, feeling her head. He opened one eyelid, her blue eyes looking like death. "She's out cold," he examined her right arm, looking at the puncture wounds. "She needs to take the medicine, to put the fever down,"

"But she's out cold" Zuko finished his sentence. Iroh nodded his head, looking over to Katara.

"There might be a way, but I don't know," he started speaking, his voice following his uncertainty.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"By mouth"

"What?" he voice went up.

"You need to drink the medicine, not swallowing it, and force it in, down her throat"

"I knew what you meant, but-,"

"Zuko she needs it!" Iroh yelled. His nephew groaned under his breath as he grabbed the medicine. He looked into the thick, green liquid, his stomach curdling. With a quick throw of his head, the liquid was in his mouth, threatening to go down his throat. It tasted horrible against his tongue; he wanted to throw it up, but he didn't.

He descended his lips against Katara's parted ones, forcing the medicine into her mouth fast so it would go down her throat. Some of it leaked to the side, but he couldn't worry about it now; he just wanted it out of his mouth.

With the medicine out of his mouth, sadly not the taste, he bought his head up. Am unpleased frown was on his face, while rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Will she be okay?" he asked his uncle, ignoring the grin on his face.

"Her fever will go down, but I need to get medicine for her arm" they both bowed their heads; Iroh left, while Zuko stayed.

* * *

Through the night, Zuko replaced the cool towel. Even with tea he could still feel the medicine in his mouth. Uncle Iroh had wrapped Katara's swollen arm with a white cloth that had clear green medicine on it. He told him it will work right away, but it would take a couple of days until her arm went to the normal size. The wound he wasn't sure how long it would take until it wasn't visible.

Zuko slouched in the chair, he wanted to sleep, but didn't at the same time. _'This is your fault water peasant'_ he stared at the sleeping figure in his bed. _'You are so stubborn' _

* * *

Katara sat up, feeling full of energy. Her arms stretched over her head high, until the usual pain stopped her right arm. She pulled it down fast, her eyes surprised at seeing a white cloth, and not the blue. She felt something hit her lap, when looking; she noticed it to be a towel. _'Why was this on my head?' _Her head turned to the side.

"Zuko?" she spoke his name, but he stayed still in the chair. _'What happened last night?' _A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"You're up; I'm glad" Iroh spoke with a smile. "Zuko has been up all night. I came here to bring him more tea and a bun, but I guess he reached his limit"

"Why?" Katara asked confused at what happened.

"You caught a fever," he started. "Probably from the wound you were hiding," he pointed to her newly bandaged right arm. "You should have told us, or at least me. You have no idea how lucky you are Miss Katara," she looked down, shamed at herself. "Zuko was the one who found you. He's a good person Katara; you just got to get to know him. The real him" She stood up from the bed when Iroh left, saying he would come back.

'_Where are my clothes?'_ she wondered silently, feeling the air. As if they heard her, she spotted them on the floor, folded. She picked it up, throwing it on, her arm still hurting her.

"You're up" she spoke, a little startled when seeing Zuko standing.

"Yeah, and so are you" he pretended to act as surprised, like the way she was. "How are you feeling?" he asked, seriously.

"Better, arm still hurts" there was no point in hiding it anymore, they both knew. "Thank you"

"You had to be stupid" Usually Katara would get mad, but this time she shrugged it off.

"I guess you get your bed back?" she couldn't think of anything else to say, and it was still awkward between them.

"Yeah," Zuko let a needed sigh out. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't realize until breakfast" she truthfully told. Her eyes were interested in the metal floor. She had one thing running through her mind, but she was afraid to ask him. "Zuko, I have something to ask," she started.

"I told you already, you're a prisoner you can't do what you want"

"No, it's different" the way he didn't say anything meant she should continue. "Are you still going after the avatar?"

"Yes" her head snapped up from the floor, not being interesting anymore.

"I thought you would've given up on him; I thought you did give up," her tone she always used on him was coming back, and his glare on her were too. "You told Admiral Zhao that you didn't have to listen to your father"

"I said until I regain my honor, I'm not considered anything to him, and so I don't have to listen to him. To do that I need the avatar, but you made it difficult," His arms crossed over his chest. "If you are going to get mad, be mad at the right thing" Katara eyes narrowed at him; her left hand balled into a fist.

"I won't let you!" She yelled at him, but Zuko rewarded it with a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"You're just a prisoner, and if you are going to be stubborn then you can go to the cells. You are better, no need to stay in here" she walked up to him. Her eyes glaring into his, wishing she could shoot lasers. He seemed taller than usual, but she thought it was because she was a little weak.

"Don't under estimate me" she spoke through clenched teeth, her left arm clenching his shirt. _'Now what?'_ she thought. _'Punch him?'_ she questioned herself. What would that do? She pushed away, having herself get thrown back a few inches. Walking by him, she bumped against his shoulder, causing her to shake a bit instead of him, who was like a statue.

She struggled with the door of his bedroom, trying desperately to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Her eyes widen; her body stiffened when she felt heat hitting her back. She knew he was behind her, but she wouldn't acknowledge him. He unlocked the door, and she ignored his hand, that looked to brush her arm.

"I thought you changed" she murmured under her breath when he chose to walk her to the cell.

"I did," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I took care of you when you were sick"

"Probably because if the avatar did come, you knew he would go into the avatar state if seeing me close to death," she turned around in the cell. "You would have no chance"

"It could be true," he locked the door, looking at her through the bars. "Or maybe it was another reason" Katara didn't change her furious expression. If she didn't feel weak, then he wouldn't be standing right now, and she wouldn't be here.

"What could the other reason be?"

"That I care about you," he spoke with a sly grin, but he saw the shock she tried to hide.

"Don't lie!" she yelled, more pissed. She sat on the floor, her head pounding when Zuko left. _'What a disgusting lie!_' she rapidly spoke to herself. _'It has to be a lie!'_ she wrapped her arms around her knees. _'Those eyes said he was lying'_, but when thinking harder they didn't show any signs of it.

* * *

Zuko walked up to the deck. All he did for the ungrateful peasant, wasted. He should have let her stay sick; it was an advantage. He was stupid to want her to be better, to worry. He was stupid to start caring for her.

* * *

**So it's now officially four days she has been on the ship. She hasn't eaten in four days really; don't count the breakfast on the first. At least her arm is getting better.**

**Um, It's better this chapter, but I'm still eh about it.**

**This is chapter 11 & 12**

**Had been revised on 12/5/12**


	7. Chapter 15

**A Change of Heart Part 15**

Katara woke to a dark room not able to see anything and wishing she could sleep, but she had so much on her mind; most of Zuko. She knew why he saved her, but when she looked into his eyes it told her it wasn't true like Iroh said. It's been weeks since she last saw Aang and her brother and she didn't even know if they were still on the island or if they left, but she was glad they were listening to the letter she wrote to them about not finding her.

* * *

"Okay Aang we have to go find Katara-," Sokka said as he took a bite out of a banana. "It's been weeks and we don't even know where she it"

"Sokka she's with Zuko, but she told us not to look for her" Aang said with worry in his voice as he looked up at the green trees blowing in the wind; leaves falling off and floating away in the breeze.

"And when has that stopped you?"

"I don't know, but usually when it has to do with Zuko I would go after him, but for some strange reason my mind is telling me not to go"

"Well your mind is rattled up" Sokka said. Momo crouched down behind some tall grass that was near Sokka so he couldn't be seen; except for his ears. "So what are we suppose to do? Just sit here and wait?" Sokka asked as he swung his banana around. Momo took the chance to leap out and grab it. "Ah my banana!" Sokka cried as he got up and chased Momo around.

Aang did care about Katara a lot, but he kept hearing avatar Roku saying not to go and wait here when he fell asleep. He didn't understand why and never got the chance to ask him, because he always ended up fading away. Aang didn't like the idea, but even before avatar Roku told him not to go, he also had the feeling inside saying not too.

Aang was broken out of his thought when he heard Sokka screaming at Momo.

"Momo get down from the tree and give back my banana!" Sokka cried; Momo just dropped the banana peel on top of his head and Aang laughed at the picture.

* * *

Katara kept waking up in the middle of the night wishing it was morning, because she couldn't sleep at all. About the fourth time she woke up she decided it would be useless to try and sleep since she would just wake up and looked at the metal ceiling; it was a silver color with little diamond designs in it. She saw some black circle which was probably from Zuko losing his temper and shoot fire out, like the one he created near the chair.

Katara moved to her side so she was facing Zuko's bed and starred at his feet. She didn't know how he could sleep, but she couldn't and it was probably because of what he said. It was hard to believe that he didn't mean to hurt her when he was the one who clearly threw her with such force that it injured her.

She didn't understand how some days they are okay with each other and other they just fight. She didn't realize that morning was coming since she couldn't see, but she saw Zuko start to get up and guess it could be morning or maybe it's been morning and she hasn't noticed.

She narrowed her eyes so it looked like she was sleeping as she starred at him. He came out of the bed his right hand scratching the back of his jet black long hair which was a mess, his tired eyes half closed and half opened, his gray t-shirt wrinkled a little, and his black and gray plaid boxers scrunched up. She couldn't help but notice he was good looking.

Zuko let out an exhausted yawn as he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt the cold metal against his feet and it didn't bother him. He looked over at Katara and saw her eyes closed and didn't bother to wake her since he had no use for her right now. He walked over towards his closet and opened the door not knowing what to wear.

Katara quietly shifted her body over so she could see what he was doing as she kept her eyes narrowed. He was standing in front of the closet just starring at the clothes inside of it. He looked off today and seemed like he really wasn't paying attention to what he was doing since he usually just grabs an outfit.

He got out a light red blouse, dark red edge, light red bloomers, long vest, lined, small "fire" patch in front bottom, and a sash. He walked over to the shower slowly and when he shut the door behind him Katara opened her eyes completely. She heard the shower be turned on as she sat up. Katara looked down at the blanket around her legs and let out a sigh. She was getting tired of being here and wished Zuko would just let her go and she knew he wouldn't; she just wished he did.

She heard her stomach growl and it's been a week since she seemed to last eaten a distant meal or at the very least drink some liquid when she felt her throat dry. She thought when Zuko came out of the shower she would ask for a cup of water, but he probably wouldn't give it to her since she was a water bender, but she was weak from not eating and dehydrated so she wouldn't be able to put up a good fight and beside there in the middle of the ocean.

Katara ears perked up when she heard the water turn off and the shower door open and close. She wanted to stand up, but for some reason her legs wouldn't move from the sitting position; she was frozen to the floor as she starred at the bathroom door; waiting for the door knob to turn.

Minutes seemed to fly by as she waited patiently for the movement of the knob. She wondered what he could possibly be doing in there besides getting dressed that it was taking long. She felt liked she hasn't blinked her eyes just fixated on the door knob; until she finally saw it turn slowly and she quickly blinked feeling like she was out of the trance she was put in and laid back down; her eyes narrowing.

Zuko walked out fully dressed, but his hair dripping water and his eyes still sleepy. He felt off today as he walked forward; looking down at Katara. He had no emotion on his face and he saw Katara eyes close completely knowing she was up and watching him. He smirked a little as he walked to his bedroom door thinking about something. _'She's been on this ship for a while and nothing changed about the avatar'_ he thought as he walked out of his room. _'I really don't need her if she won't open her mouth' _but the problem was what was he going to do with her now?

* * *

_**HEY PEEPS AND REVIEWS AND NEW PEEPS AND REVIEWS**_

_**I WANT EVERYONE TO REVIEW! EVERYONE!**_

_**AND READ MY OTHER STORIES LIKE OLD FRIENDS… NO IT'S NOT ZUATAR =( BUT IT'S GOOD I PROMISE YOU THAT AND YOU MIGHT LIKE IT =) GIVE NEW STORIES A SHOT =)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE FOR MORE CHAPPIES TO BE PUT UP**_

_**I WANT AT LEAST 100 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD A NEW CHAPPIE SO NEW READERS REVIEW!  
**_


	8. Chapter 16

_**I would like to thank all my old and new reviewers for sending me all the reviews to reach 100 and liked I promised I would put up a new chapter and here it is. **_

**A Change of Heart Part 16**

When Katara was sure he was gone she got up and this time her legs would move. She stood up and watched the door of the bedroom for a couple of seconds to see if anything would happen; like if Zuko would come back._ 'Why do I want to avoid him?' _she thought when she realized she was seeing if he was going to return; her heart pounding. _'Oh my god I'm afraid of him'_ she thought as she tried to relax her beating heart. Katara couldn't doubt what she thought because she couldn't even ask for a glass of water when she was thirsty.

She walked over towards the chair and sat down in it. It wasn't as comfy as it usually was to her and it was probably because now she was worried about what she was going to do when she saw him. She could avoid him when he's out training or doing what ever else he does, but how was she going to avoid him in his room? She could lock herself in the bathroom.

'_Why am I so worried? I am as strong as he is or stronger'_ Katara thought as she stood up, but too fast for her and her legs became weak as she fell back down in the chair. She knew she needed food, but its been so long since she last ate she didn't know if her stomach would really accept the food anymore, but she knew she needed water.

She got up carefully so she didn't fall back again and walked to the bathroom where she would use the skin to drink the water from. She looked in the mirror and she saw her copper skin color wasn't as glowing as it usually was and her eyes had bags under them since she hasn't been getting good sleep. She let out a sigh as she turned the water on and slowly water bended the water into a small bubble and bought it up to her mouth.

The water felt good in her dry mouth as it slid down her throat. The water was cold and refreshing to her and she water bended more drops for herself. It wasn't hard to bend this small amount, but when she tried to make the bending little more then the small drops she felt herself get dizzy fast and stopped.

'_I'm probably still sick'_ she thought knowing not eating for a while could cause you to get sick.

Zuko was training with his opponent to get stronger, but as Iroh watched the fight he saw he made a lot of mistakes and was the one who was avoiding most of the attacks. He wasn't the only one who noticed him and his opponent did and the opponent gave a smirk as he kept firing attacks at Zuko.

The last shoot hit him and Zuko flew back hitting his back against the metal wall of the ship and he groaned out of anger and pain.

"Okay that's enough for today" Iroh stopped them as he stood in the middle to block any attacks that would be fired. Zuko got up and brushed his hair out of his face as he starred at both of them in anger.

"Why am I so off?" he asked annoyed; to himself and his uncle.

"Maybe your sick-," his uncle answered not knowing what was wrong. "Or maybe you're tired"

"No" Zuko talked back knowing it wasn't that. Ever since last night he's been feeling weird and all he could think about was what he was going to do with Katara since he didn't need her. He wasn't going to just throw her away; he couldn't.

"Well maybe your hungry I mean you haven't eaten today or last night-,"

"No"

"Well what about Katara?"

"What about her?" Zuko asked more aware of the conversation now.

"I mean she hasn't eaten for a couple of days and any time I get her for food something always seems to interfere she must be hungry"

"I'll bring her food up because I don't know if she is up yet" Zuko answered as he walked away towards the dining hall to get her food.

"Make sure she eats it!" Iroh yelled in concern for her. Zuko waved his hand so he knew he heard him as he disappeared when he rounded a corner.

The food that was in the dining hall for breakfast was gone so Zuko had to go into the kitchen to get some of the food. He spotted a plate with a couple of buns and decided that would be good for her since he really didn't know what she liked. Before he bought the tray to her he got a cup of tea knowing his uncle would want him to and knowing he's been spending too much time with him; since he didn't have to be reminded to get a cup of tea for her.

He got everything and walked back to his room wondering if she was up and what he wanted to do with her. The avatar isn't coming for her; well it seemed like he wasn't since she wrote the note. He would go after him, but he didn't know where he was and with that flying bison he could be anywhere by now. He wasn't going to give her to Zhao or his father as a prize. Maybe he would just keep her as a slave, but the thought of that made him mad inside.

He didn't even realize he reached his room until he recognized the doors. He placed the food down on the floor so his hands where free to unlock the door.

Katara heard the sound of the door being undone and knew it had to be Zuko since Iroh usually knocks even when he thinks she's asleep. She panicked a little inside as she saw the doors opening slowly and quickly without thinking ran to the bathroom door and shut it. She slid down on the door till she was sitting on the bathroom floor waiting to hear what he was doing.

Zuko got into the room in time to see and hear his bathroom door shut and so he knew she was now up. He walked towards his dresser and placed the food and tea down on top of it as he walked to the bathroom.

Katara could hear his foot steps getting closer and each step made her heart beat to the sound until it stopped. She saw the shadow of him standing in front of the closed door from the crack on the bottom of the door that really didn't reach the floor.

"Katara" he called out as he knocked on the door and it startled her.

"Y-yes" she answered to him in a quiet shaky voice.

"There is food on the dresser for you and tea so when you're done you can eat it"

"Thank you" she said in a better calm voice. She heard the steps go away and the shadow disappear as she let out a sigh. _'Thank you Zuko I was getting hungry and it will bring my energy back' _she thought as she stood up from the floor.

She waited a couple of minutes so she knew he was gone before leaving the bathroom and going to get the food. She looked out to the room and to her shock saw him on the bed with his eyes closed. _'He can't be asleep yet I mean he just got on the bed' _and besides any times she is close to him when she thinks he is asleep he really isn't from past experience.

She heard her stomach growl as her eyes starred at the food, but she didn't want to go to it since it was on the dresser right next to his bed. She thought about at least bending the tea to her, but with the energy she had wouldn't make the tea reach her.

"Are you just going to torture yourself by starring at the food where you could walk over and get it?" Zuko asked when he noticed she hasn't moved, but heard her stomach.

"N-no I'm just not that hungry"

"Yeah that loud growl your stomach is making sure is saying your full"

"How would you know?"

"Because you haven't eaten for who knows how long and you can get really sick-," he sat up from his bed starring at her. "And you can also get weak and the weaker you are the harder it is to bend and do you want that?"

"I'm strong so stop talking nonsense" she lied not wanting to admit she was weak to him.

"Okay then show me"

"What?"

"Show me how strong your bending is by-," he got up and picked the tea cup up from the dresser and walked over to her. "By bending the tea"

Katara knew if she could just make a bubble like she did in the skin it would prove she wasn't weak so she took a breath in and concentrated as she bended the tea. It was hard for her but she got it and bought it up to her mouth, but when she was about to drink it she stopped her bending and the tea splashed on the ground.

"See you're weak right now and need food" Zuko pointed out as he turned away from her.

"No I'm not I was just done showing you the trick"

"Okay then block this" he quickly turned around and shot a bit of fire at her and Katara put her hands up quickly to block it from burning her face. "You can open your eyes" Zuko insured her.

She didn't feel the heat anymore, but when she did she saw Zuko was now closer to her than he was before and she had no where to run since the bathroom door blocked her from backing up.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, but you didn't even try to defend yourself"

"Because I didn't see that coming" she corrected him.

"No I know what you're capable of and if you had the energy you could of quickly bended the tea to block it. You're weak"

His body wasn't that far from hers as she felt the heat from it, but it was far enough that she didn't have to worry about him doing anything to her.

"You need to eat and if I have to I will force the food down"

"And how would you possibly do that?"

"Well you're weak and I'm strong so it's not going to be that hard" he answered with a smirk on his face. "I can do the same thing with the tea as I did with the medicine"

Katara eyes furrowed in anger, but she was happy he was concerned for her well being. She pushed him away and walked over to the food, but Zuko grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I have been thinking for a while about what I was going to do with you since you aren't helping me with the Avatar search and I might just let you go in an earth kingdom where you can be safe"

"W-what" she asked shocked as she starred into his eyes.

"You heard me now go eat" he let her go and walked back to his bed knowing he wasn't able to do any more training today and really didn't feel like doing anything else.

Katara looked at the food with a disappointment in her expression she was happy that she might be able to be free, but she felt a sadness inside as if she was going to lose someone.

* * *

_**I HOPE THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH AND GOOD FOR MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**I HAD TROUBLE TO WHAT ZUKO WOULD DECIDE TO DO WITH KATARA AND HE DIDN'T WANT HER TO GET HURT SO I THOUGHT EARTH KINGDOMS ARE GOOD =)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I WILL NOT UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET AT LEAST 1 MORE REVIEWS SO NEW AND OLD REVIEWERS PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 17

Once again I would love to thank every one of you who reviewed and read this story and enjoyed it. We have reached over 15 reviews because of all you. Give yourselves a pat on the back and a huge smile as this is chapter. 17

**A Change of Heart Part 17**

Katara took the bun that was on the tray and took a tiny bite; only enough to just get the dough part of the bread and not what was in the middle of it. The bun didn't taste good and it made her stomach feel sicker then it was when she thought she was hungry. She put the bun back down knowing it was probably because she hasn't eaten for a while that her stomach wasn't use to it or it could be what Zuko said to her.

"I thought you where going to eat" Zuko said in a tired yet frustrated voice. "What happened?"

"I'm not that hungry-," she said in a quiet whisper.

"I really don't care if your not, because one I know that is a lie and two you need to eat before your body rejects the food and you get sicker"

"Zuko I understand you're worried because you don't want the avatar to see me sick, but I'm not hungry"

"Yes I am worried about that-," he sat up one more time growling in his throat, because he wanted to sleep, but he wouldn't be able to until he knows she has eaten something and gotten her strength back.

"See and besides wouldn't you be happy that I'm weaker then you? You can take me on" Zuko laughed as he stood up and stretched his arms up high and letting out a yawn.

"Katara I don't have time for this, today I'm not in the mood for doing anything and just want to sleep" He said in a calm voice as he picked up the glass of tea. "Here now drink this and then eat"

Katara took the tea and starred into the cup, where the green colored tea sat in the cup still; unless being disturbed. She bought it up to her lips and titled the cup a little so the some what warm liquid would pour out in her mouth.

She got through half the cup until she didn't feel thirsty anymore and Zuko was right she was hungry and it felt good to have something to drink. She picked up the bun and felt it was now cold, but if she didn't eat it Zuko would probably get mad at her and she didn't want it to be forced down.

She took another small bite out of it and still just getting the dough part of the bread and not yet reaching the middle. Her eyes looked up from the bun to Zuko's faces as she nibbled the bun a little. His expression was calm as he watched her eat it; her eyes went back to the food.

She pulled it away from her mouth and let out a sigh as she placed it down back onto the tray next to the tea.

"Zuko I can't stop thinking about what you said last night and it's hard to believe-,"

"What about me not meaning to hurt you?" he questioned her.

"Yes, I mean you did so much force that it would have to been done on purpose"

"I would never hurt someone unless I had to-," he repeated what he said last night.

"Yeah okay-," Katara said in an unrealistic voice; letting him know she didn't believe him. Zuko let out a sigh as he hung his head down. _'Of course she wouldn't believe me I mean we fight all the time and I am her enemy' _he thought.

"I wouldn't hurt you" he said in a whisper that Katara almost didn't catch what he said. "I mean yeah at first I would've but not like those other fire nation soldiers out there"

"Oh thanks I'm glad you're not completely like them-," she said rolling her eyes. "I mean you're the fire lord's son and Azula's brother so I would expect you to be like them"

"NO!" he shouted when he heard that; shocking her. "I mean I would never be like them-,"

"Well you sort of are"

"Actually I'm not because I got my mother's personality" he said remembering how nice of a mother she was and how she loved him more than his father did. She was kind to everyone and would never hurt anyone and he knew he got that from her. "And I have something my dad and sister could never feel"

"What is that?" she asked as her eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"You should know or do I have to do everything over again"

"What?" she asked again her arms crossed over her chest.

"Today I was off and I couldn't even train-," he started as he turned around and walked over to his bed. "I couldn't stop thinking about what I told you-," he sat down his eyes staring at her face. "I didn't know if it was the right choice. Yeah I know it's safe and better then the fire nation but I got this feeling inside and these thoughts ran through my head" he laid down so his head was resting on his hands as he was now looking at the ceiling. "I realized I rather you stay a prisoner here then go somewhere else"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked annoyed. "I thought you didn't need me anymore. I thought I was of no use"

"You don't understand-," he laughed as he closed his eyes. "I'm starting to get feelings towards you. A water bender who was my enemy"

Katara didn't know what to say to that; she couldn't even feel if she was angry or happy about hearing this. She was confused that Zuko would actually say that and she wouldn't believe it.

"Oh and Katara-," he called one more time. "I hope to see that bun gone" and after that he didn't say another word.

Katara picked up the now cold bun and took a big bite this time so she got the meat in the middle. She wished it was warm because it would've tasted better, but this would have to do for now. Her stomach didn't feel sick as she ate every last bite and drank every last sip of the tea; it made her feel good.

Zuko was probably asleep, but she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't and was just waiting to see what she would do. She didn't take a shower yet and had been in these clothes for a few days now and felt like changing them.

She grabbed a new skirt and top and walked to the bathroom where she put the shower on and took off her dirty clothes. _'I need my undergarment washed again'_ she thought as she took it off. She threw them on the floor and got into the hot shower. Feeling relaxed as the water hit her skin; the pressure of it feeling like a massage hitting her back as she closed her eyes.

After a few seconds she picked up the shampoo and washed her hair thoroughly getting the filth out of it; since it's been a while. _'Zuko can't have feelings towards me'_ she thought never thinking that she would ever cross his mind.

She finished washing her hair and body and stopped the water so she could get out and dry off. The day was probably only in the afternoon, but she felt tired and she was stuck in this room that she had nothing else to do, but sleep.

She dried off and put on her undergarment's trying to remind herself that Iroh has to wash them because they started to smell a little bit. She put on her new outfit which was white with red needle designs and she liked this one better; even thought they all where the same just different color this one wasn't fire nation color.

She walked to the door and was about to open it, but her hands wouldn't grasp the knob; they where shaking. _'I can't go out there knowing he might have feelings'_ she thought thinking it was not creepy since she was in his room. _'But he never would do anything'_ she told herself._ 'But he kissed you when you weren't expecting it' _she fought back.

She didn't know what to do as she slid down the door; her head against it so she was looking up at the ceiling._ 'I can't stop thinking about him no matter how hard I try' _she thought as she closed her eyes. Her head just played his line over and over again and the more she heard it in her head the more it was making feel less angry at it.

She closed her eyes and her mind as she drifted off to sleep not caring she was in the bathroom, because she was concentrated on something else.

_**LIKED I PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 17! WHOOO**_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS SO IF SOMETHING IS WRONG I WILL TRY AND FIX IT OR IF YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW!**_

_**I WON'T UPLOAD UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS SO IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE THROUGH THIS WHO STORY NOT JUST CHAPTER OR WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE LINE.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU CAN REACH 10 AND I CAN UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE! **_


	10. Chapter 18

**A Change of Heart Part 18**

Iroh sat in the dining hall alone as he sipped his jasmine tea. His tea was all he needed to make him happy; though he did like conversation. He wondered why Zuko or Katara weren't up yet and it was already late afternoon. He hoped Katara at least ate the food Zuko gave her yesterday and was hoping she would be up for breakfast and lunch, but they both skipped it today and dinner was the only course left.

He stood up when his cup of tea was empty and walked towards the deck where he was challenged to a game of pai sho from one of the older crew mates. He would go see how his nephew was since he wasn't up yet, but he knew yesterday he had an off day and maybe he was sleeping in on purpose.

The servants cleaned the table up which only had the empty tea pot and cup and bought it to the kitchen where they would prepare dinner.

Zuko tried to keep his eyes closed, because he didn't want to wake up today, but it was useless since he knew it was morning already and he couldn't go back to sleep. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling not ready to step out of his bed.

He knew he would have to do training today and he was ready for it, because he didn't want to be defeated again; especially over one of his crew mates. He let out a sigh as he slowly shifted to the side of the bed; his feet now dangling off the bed.

He noticed he slept in his clothes and really didn't care since he was going to take a shower to completely wake him up. He looked over to where Katara slept and saw she wasn't there and only the two blankets and the pillow was. _'Iroh must have gotten her for breakfast'_ he thought not knowing how late it really was.

He took his shirt and pants off so he was only in his boxer's as he walked over towards the bathroom door. His eyes still felt sleepy, but he couldn't keep them closed so he thought the warm water of the shower hitting his sleepy body would wake him up.

He opened the door to the bathroom, but it felt like something was stopping it from opening it all the way. He had to squeeze through to get in and when he did he saw Katara on the floor asleep. _'Why is she sleeping in here?' _he thought. He knelt down so he was on his knees and started to shake her body gently; trying to wake her up.

"Katara" he said in a calm voice. "Katara get up"

"Mmm" she groaned as she rolled on her back and opened her eyes slowly to Zuko. Her arms stretched over her head as she sat up. "Zuko why are you here?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I should be asking that-," he stood up. "You know you slept in the bathroom?"

Katara sat up as she let out a yawn. "Oh yeah I forgot" she answered as she stood up. She stared at Zuko's face with her tired eyes, but then remembered last night about what he said. "Why are you here?" she asked again when she didn't get an answer from him.

"Well this is the bathroom and I was hoping to take a shower" he answered her. Katara didn't even notice he didn't have a shirt on until he said that and she quickly covered her eyes when she saw he was just in his boxers.

"Why did you walk in here dressed like that!" she yelled annoyed.

"Like I said I didn't know you were here" his voice stayed calm. He didn't feel like starting an argument over a stupid thing. "You can leave you know" Katara didn't hesitate as she turned around quickly and left the room; shutting the bathroom door behind her. _'Stupid Zuko'_ she thought, but she wasn't really angry. She let out a breath as she looked at the empty tray on his dresser that once had tea and a bun. She felt her stomach growl and was happy she got her appetite back and soon her strength. She felt better than she did the past couple of days and it was probably because she finally got to eat something even if it wasn't a lot.

Her eyes adverted to the bedroom door and she wondered if it was opened. Only one time they were, but other than that one day they've always been locked. She walked up to it and it seemed like her feet were moving on there own as her hand automatically went up to the door handle and pushed the doors open; waiting to see if it would budged.

To her surprise they did and it was probably because since Zuko was off yesterday he forgot to lock them. She walked out and didn't bother to shut them as she walked towards the dining hall where she smelt all kinds of different foods.

Zuko felt the water hit his body and it really didn't wake him up right away; it actually made him feel more tired. He wished he could just read Katara's mind so he would know what she was thinking when he told her that he had feelings for her. He didn't even know why he told her, but it was true.

He washed his hair and body trying to get out of the shower as fast as he could before he collapsed. He turned the water off and walked out; the cool air passing his wet body sending a chill down his body and waking him up. He grabbed the towel on the metal towel rack and wrapped it around his waist.

His mind drifted off as he looked in the mirror to him telling Katara about her being able to go to the earth kingdom, but inside he didn't want her to; Katara was mad about him saying that.

He turned the sink on and splashed the cold water on his face so his eyes were more awake like his body. He turned it off and watched the water drip down his pale face as he rubbed his neck with his right hand and letting out a tired sigh.

He thought getting dressed would be good now than standing half naked in the bathroom for an hour. He walked out of his bathroom and saw Katara wasn't there, but his bedroom doors were wide open for anyone to see. _'Ugh that stupid girl'_ he thought as he rushed over there to shut the doors._ 'How can I possibly like a girl like her?'_

Katara almost got to the dining room hall till she caught someone out of the corner of her eye on the deck. She turned her head to see Iroh sitting down, but couldn't see what he was doing or what was in front of him since his back was turned to her.

She walked towards the deck forgetting about the smell of the food, because her curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey Iroh" she greeted with a smile as she waved her hand to him.

"Oh good afternoon Miss Katara" he said politely not looking up from the game. Katara looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was going down. _'Oh my god was I out for the whole day?'_ she thought quickly. "I'm glad your up-," he started again as he moved a pai sho piece. "Is Zuko up as well?"

"Ugh yes" her gaze went back to him as she watched the other opponent move his piece.

"Well I hope you will join us for dinner?"

"Ugh yeah-," she laughed as she thought that was why she left at the first place.

"That's good. I'm glad your eating again you had me worried" he said truthfully as he moved another piece. "Well how about I finish this game and then I'll meet you in the dining hall" Katara nodded her head as she walked away and back towards the dining hall.

It didn't take long for her to reach it since she was only a room away, but she didn't see any food on the table and a frown was placed on her lips. _'I'm so hungry'_ she thought as she smelled the food. She sat down on the floor in front of the table as if she was waiting to be served, but they probably wouldn't serve the food till Zuko or Iroh came.

Like his name being called out loud Zuko came in the room and her eyes stayed glued on him.

"What?" he asked; his hair still wet as it dripped on his clothes.

"Nothing it was just weird" she said.

"What was weird?"

"Nothing" Zuko shrugged his shoulders as he sat down from across her. "So are you really not going to let me leave?" her voice changed a little towards him and he could tell if he didn't say the right thing it would turn into a cold tone.

"The truth?" he asked with an expressionless look.

"Yes"

"No I don't want you to leave" he didn't hesitate to answer that and it shocked her.

"Well I'm going to" and he was right her tone turned cold towards him.

"And how are you going to do that if I won't let you?"

"A battle" it came out of her mouth so fast she didn't have time to think it over.

"A battle?" he repeated.

"Yes we will have a bending battle and if I win I get to go to the earth kingdom" she would like to go back to Aang and her brother, but she wasn't going to show him where they were and besides she didn't even know if they were still there.

"And what if I win?" he asked his arms crossing over his chest as he stared right into her eyes.

"I will stay with you" his eyebrow raised to what she said as a smirk appeared on his lips. _'Oh god Katara you need to think before you speak' _

"I'm not going to do it"

"W-what? Are you scarred I will beat you?" he laughed at what she said and her eyes furrowed in anger. "What"

"You don't even have your strength back and you expect me to fight you?"

"Trust me I will" she said with confidence in her voice. "Tomorrow night on the deck"

"Okay-," his arms uncrossed as he extended his hand. "Tomorrow night we will have a bending battle and who ever wins gets what they wanted" when Katara heard him repeat it she had doubts, but she couldn't back down now. I mean she was the one who started this whole thing.

"Good" she shook his hand and she knew he could feel the nervousness in her shake. When they broke apart Iroh came in with a smile not knowing what just happened as he sat down and the food was starting to come out from the kitchen and being placed in front of them.

* * *

_**I was in school and walking the track for gym and I got this idea what if they had a battle and I know how the battle will end =P so I'm excited to post the next chapter, but I need 15 reviews to be able to post it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS…DON'T FORGET 15 REVIEWS.**_

_**ALSO, LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT TO WIN! AND MAYBE THE REASON!  
**_


	11. Chapter 19

I know I said I would post it after 15 reviews, but then I got very sick and it was hard for me to type and stay concentrated on this story. I hope you guys understand.

**A Change of Heart Part 19**

Katara was back in Zuko's room lying on his bed as she clenched her stomach; trying to ease the pain she was now feeling. She was curled up in a ball as her mind kept repeating one thing over and over. _'Don't throw up'_

"You sure stuffed yourself" Zuko laughed as he took his shirt off and replaced it with a black t-shirt.

"Shut up" Katara moaned as she tried not to throw up on his bed or floor. Though she really wouldn't care, but he might.

"You know eating a lot won't get your strength back it will just make you sick" Katara rolled over on her side not wanting to hear him as her arms stay firm around her stomach. Zuko was right she stuffed her face with so much food that it was amazing her stomach was holding it all in; or at least trying to hold it in. Iroh and Zuko both watched in shock and she knew Zuko understood why she was doing that, but Iroh was so confused he hardly drank is tea.

"My stomach feels so bad" she complained; knowing he didn't care.

"Well you better not throw up in my bed" he said in a serious tone.

"Oh wow thanks for caring" she cried out as she felt another pain go through her.

"Well if I'm letting you stay in my bed I would hope you wouldn't" Katara knew he probably end up letting her stay in his bed, but hearing him give her the permission still surprised her. She had to get as much sleep as she could so she had her strength back for tomorrow's fight, because she wasn't going to give up easily.

To her disappointment morning came fast as she turned over in the bed not wanting to get up. She kept having a dream about the fight, but when it came to the end she woke up and didn't know who won. The dream was so real as she sat up; her right hand on her forehead pushing the hair away from her face.

She looked down at the floor to see Zuko out cold. _'He's probably faking it'_ she thought as she got out of the bed slowly. Today she was going to give it her all. She wasn't going to give up for anything. She walked over to the bathroom feeling confident in herself.

She turned the shower on, took her clothes off, and got in. As she was showering she practiced a little bending in the shower turning the water in a whip and twirling it around her body and hitting it against the tile wall.

A smirk appeared on her lips knowing she was ready for tonight. She finished washing her hair and body and got out to dry off knowing Iroh would probably come soon to get her for breakfast.

She forgot to bring in a different skirt and shirt, but since she only wore this once she didn't think it was a problem to wear it again. She slipped on her clothes and looked herself in the mirror; bending the water out of her hair so it would be dry and she had a little more practice.

Zuko got up from the floor regretting letting Katara stay in his bed; as he cracked his back. He didn't have a good sleep at all and he didn't know if it was because of the bet or if it was because he slept on the hard metal floor.

He let out a tired sigh as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom door. Right when he was about to place his hand on the door knob the door swung open and Katara walk out in a hurry. Not having a chance to see him Katara bumped right into him; knocking them both on the floor.

"Ow" Katara whined as she rubbed her head. "You know Zuko you have to be more careful"

"Me? I'm not the one who opened the door and walked into me" Katara rolled off of him and helped herself up as she fixed her clothes. "Besides why are you up so early?" he questioned as he pushed himself up.

"I can't help the time I wake up" she responded. "Well I'm off to breakfast"

"Don't stuff yourself like you did last night" Zuko chuckled a little and Katara let out an annoyed groan. She heard the bathroom door shut behind her knowing she was now alone in his room.

Katara let out a sigh trying to relax herself, because her heart was now pumping from running into him. _'Come on Katara there is no need for you to be nervous you have this'_ she walked towards the bedroom door and opened it; happy it was unlocked.

She was walking down the hall towards the dining hall, but bumped into Iroh on the way.

"Oh miss Katara I'm glad you're up" he said with is usual smile on his face. "I over slept today and was afraid that if I didn't get up you would miss breakfast"

"Oh no it's okay-," she laughed. "I got up early"

"So are you heading to the dining hall?"

She had to think for the answer for a second, but then she remembered. "Ugh yeah"

"Good-," Iroh started to walk the opposite way now with Katara since he didn't have to get her up. "Is my nephew up?"

"Yeah"

'_Iroh walked right in as we shook hands. Isn't her wondering what was going on?'_ Katara couldn't keep her mind off that. She was waiting for that question of what they were doing and having him stop the whole thing after she explained, but he didn't and she didn't bring it up.

They reached the dining hall, but the table was empty. Katara's stomach growled, but she didn't feel that hungry and it was probably because of last night dinner was still in her stomach.

She could see the outside and the sky was a bright blue and no clouds in sight. _'Wow this day is going by fast' _she thought a little nervous for the time to come.

The servants started to come out of the next room; which Katara guessed was the kitchen since the smell of food being cooked was coming from that direction. They placed the pot of tea in front of Iroh and he poured her a cup.

Iroh drank his tea right away, but Katara moved her fingers around the rim of the glass; spinning the tea with her.

A silver tray of buns was placed down in front of her followed by cooked fish and noodles. Today there wasn't a lot of food, but it was enough to fill her up.

She picked up a bun and Iroh gave her a big piece of fish, but she knew she wouldn't eat the whole thing; the noodles stayed untouched for now.

As Katara was eating her fish she heard what seemed to be a loud bang against one of the ship's walls and it made her jump.

"What was that?" she asked a little nervous.

"Oh it's Zuko training" Iroh answered causally as he sipped his tea. "He probably just threw someone so hard they hit the wall"

"Oh" Katara looked down at her fish that was now half eaten. '_With that much force?'_ "Can I watch the training?"

"Yes" Iroh said with a smile as he stood up with his tea glass. "Come on" Katara followed him out towards the deck where Zuko was training and where they will have their battle.

Her eyes widen when she saw him shirtless as he avoided the attacks coming towards him by jumping high enough where the fire missed his bare feet by an inch.

His eyes caught a glimpse of Katara, but went back to his opponent when he saw another fire shot coming at him. This time he counter attacked it which shot the guy across the deck and against the metal wall which stopped him from falling in the ocean.

'_Wow he's really putting a lot of effort in this training session' _her eyes stayed locked on his as Zuko walked over towards his shirt which laid on the floor.

"Good job Zuko" Iroh said with a smile "Didn't he do good Katara?"

"Ugh y-yeah" her eyes didn't leave his and she didn't see the smirk that was on his face.

"Nervous for tonight?" Zuko quickly whispered in her ear as he past by and towards the dining hall.

"Well I'm going back to the dining hall to finish eating are you coming?"

"Ugh no, I'm sort of tired" she lied and watched Iroh leave so she was alone on the deck so she was able to practice.

* * *

**SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIGHT!**

**I HOPE THIS ONE MADE SENSE BECAUSE I WAS TYPING THIS WHEN I WAS REALLY SICK SO LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE MISTAKES OF MISUNDERSTANING, BECAUSE I MIGHT OF NOT CAUGHT THEM ALL**

**PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST 15 REVIEW SO I CAN POST THE BATTLE.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE IN NOT JUST THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE WHOLE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 20

Ugh been dreading typing this chapter… Just kidding, but I hate how you have to build up to the interesting part or the part you have planned out, because you have to think and think and think, but that is part if writing.

People might question where the table on the deck came from. Well you know how Iroh sits there sipping tea as he watches Zuko train so that is how the table got there.

**A Change of Heart Part 20**

After an hour of practicing with the ocean's water Katara stopped. It was now afternoon and the sun will soon be going down to night. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and rubbed her arms which where a little sore.

'_I did pretty good' _she thought as she let out a yawn. _'Wow this really took a lot out of me'_ She thought it would be a good idea to rest up for the fight, so her arms wouldn't be sore and she would be more awake when the time comes.

She walked back into the ship and saw Zuko was still in the dining hall with Iroh; talking about something, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Iroh was nodding his head and it must have been serious, because she didn't see him drink his tea. _'Maybe he finished it?'_ She walked away from the dining hall so Zuko didn't see her.

His room seemed further then it really was when she was tired and it felt like she wasn't even getting anywhere in the long hallway. Katara was about to rest in the hallway when she didn't think she would reach his room, but then she saw the doors she recognized too well.

The room air was cold as it blew past her body. She didn't go to his bed right away; she stood there and stared at it.

'_If he wins this I'm stuck here in his room and if I win then I'm going to the earth kingdom where I will eventually meet up with Aang and Sokka' _she walked to his bed and plopped down on it as she stared at the ceiling.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Zuko" Iroh answered as he stood from the table. "What made you want to do this?"

"I don't know. I'm going to meditate so don't bother me" He stood up and walked away from the table.

The meditation room hasn't changed except now there was a big burn circle on the wall he created when he was angry.

He sat on the pillow that was on the floor and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in; which caused the flames on the five candles to grow taller and when he let it out it made the flame calm down to a small size. He did this for about three minutes till he reached a calm place and sat there with his legs crossed as he cleared his mind.

Time went by as Katara slept and Zuko meditated. The afternoon sun was starting to go down and the sky was starting to get dark.

Even though Katara was tired she had trouble staying asleep. She wanted to sleep through the fight and forget about it, but then she wouldn't be able to leave. She guessed by now that night time was here and that Zuko would probably be waiting for her.

She slowly got up and sat at the edge of the bed as she stared at the door; hoping maybe Zuko would barge in and forfeit the battle, but none of that happened. She had to get up and go out to the deck eventually so she decided not to hesitate and get the battle over with.

Zuko finished his meditation and stood up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room and towards the deck. He really didn't think Katara would come to this fight because she didn't seem so sure about it. He reached the outside and the stars were starting to appear in the night sky.

"Are you ready?"

"I actually didn't think you would come" his voice was calm as he turned around to face Katara. His eyes were calm as he stared into hers which had anger in it; her eyebrow furrowed. The wind blew through both their hair as she heard the waves crashed against the ship; causing it to sway back and forth slowly.

"Of course I came now let's get this over with"

"Fine with me"

Katara shot her hands up causing the water in the ocean to shoot up onto the ship's deck floor. She froze the water around Zuko's feet; pining his feet to the floor.

"You really think this will hold me?" he laughed as he melted the ice with the heat from his body. Katara picked the water up from the ground and creating a whip out of it and swung it at him.

Zuko easily avoided the attacks on him as he created a fire shield; stopping her whip. She put her arms down and waited to see what he would do. He crouched down and did spinning kicks causing her to jump back from him. He quickly shot up on his feet seeing his advantage and ran up to her as he created blowtorch like jets out of his fist and swung at her.

Katara stumbled on her feet and fell back on her butt, but quickly put up an ice shield to give her time to get back on her feet. She had to quickly move away once she was on her feet because he was coming at her again. As she dodged Zuko she bended a stream of water and froze it so she had an ice spear. She waited for him to swing the fire dagger her way before she sent her ice spear at him. Zuko flew back and she froze the water that was around him and his whole body was surrounded by ice.

"I win" she huffed, but the smirk on his face didn't disappear. "What there is no way you can escape that" she was already out of breath and he didn't even break a sweat.

"Did you forget I'm a fire bender?" steam started to rise from his body and water droplets were forming as it dripped around the puddle under him. A few more seconds and the ice broke around him and he was free.

'_Damn it' _Katara thought as she ready her defense. She watched his movement as she tried to catch her breath and as soon as she blinked she saw a fire stream come at her. Katara didn't have time to create a shield and took the blast as she flew back.

"Ugh" she moaned through clench teeth. She threw her hand straight forward at Zuko and the water under his feet created a small wave and threw him back and away from her. She weakly got up and knew she didn't have that much in her.

"You look exhausted why don't you give up?"

"No I never give up" he shrugged his shoulders as he readied himself for his next attack. He didn't have to be close to her for his fire lash as he swung the whip at her. She jumped back and created a water shield blocking his attack. Even though the shield stopped the whip from hitting it still pushed her back. _'Damn it'_ sweat was coming down her forehead and she regretted making this bet with him.

Her eyes caught the small table that Iroh would sit at to watch Zuko's training session and she threw the water shield at him and ran to the table; knocking it over and hid behind it.

Her arms were in pain for holding the shield up for that long and she was breathing hard. She knew he would throw an attack at her and she was ready for it, because she wasn't going to end it like this.

She wished she didn't make the bet for today and gave herself time to gain all her strength back, because then this fight would've been over. Her eyes widen when Zuko stood in front of her as she felt her heart pounding in fear; his eyes locked with hers and he had his fire daggers in both fist.

"I guess I win?"He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**AND THE END! JUST KIDDING THERE IS A LOT MORE TO THIS AND IT DOES GET INTERESTING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW THE FIGHT MIGHT BE SKETCHY BUT I HAVE TROUBLE WRITING FIGHTS SO GIVE ME SOME SLACK =) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN UPLOAD…4 REVIEWS SO COME ON NEW READERS AND REVIEWERS!**_

_**COME ON I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER TYPED UP =) SO REVIEW! JUST 4 MORE REVIEWS!**_

_**JUST FOUR MORE REVIEWS!  
**_


	13. Chapter 21

THOUGH I ONLY NEEDED 4 MORE REVIEWS SO I COULD UPLOAD THIS ONE I DECIDED TO JUST UPLOAD IT BECAUSE IT WAS JUST 4 REVIEWS I DIDN'T GET AND THAT WAS OKAY, SO HERE IS THIS CHAPTER.

**A Change of Heart Part 21**

Katara's eyes stayed locked to his as her heart pounded in her chest. She was about to respond to what he just said, but he continued talking.

"No, I'm just kidding you win" he said with a small laugh as he made the fire daggers disappear.

"W-w-what?" she asked in shock as she tried to catch her breath. "W-what do you mean I win? You were determined to win and you did, but now you forfeit?" A smirk went on his face as he stood in front of her.

"I was determined to not lose you, but I could see from your eyes even if I did win you weren't going to give up-," he knelt down so his face was close to hers. He stayed balanced on his toes and his arms rested on his knees as his hands dangled from it. "And this fight even though you had no strength you gave it your all"

Katara still couldn't believe what he was saying, but when she stared at his eyes she could tell her was telling the truth.

"So what you're just going to give up hunting the avatar?" she asked as she still was cooling off.

"I don't know. I could say yes, but when I do come face to face with him my feelings can change," she didn't like the answer he gave her, but she didn't feel angry towards him as he said that. The smirk on his face turned into a frown as Zuko became serious now and it made her a little nervous. "But I don't want to be know as the evil fire lord's son, because I know who I am and I'm nothing like my father or sister-,"

He didn't move his face away from hers and stayed the same distance away from her; which was far, but if he wanted to he could just lean in and kiss her right on the lips.

"You also showed me that hunting the avatar is something I shouldn't waste my life doing."

"But you still might?" she asked in an unsure voice.

"My father might not even accept me even if I do bring the avatar"

"But you still are going to hunt him?" she asked again.

"I don't know-," he answered with a sigh as his head dropped down and stared at the deck floor. "Like I said before I can say one thing, but I never know what will happen" she didn't say anything to what Zuko just said, because she didn't know how to respond to that; all of this was a shock to her. The problem though to her was that everything he was saying was true and every word that came out of his mouth shocked her.

Zuko's eyes moved from her eyes and down to her lips which where sort of pouted out and to him it made her look cute and tempting to kiss. He saw her tongue come out and lick her lips to moisten it as she took a gulp and he knew she was feeling awkward towards him now and it amused him.

His eyes went back to hers and she felt like he was reading her mind the way he stared back. Her eyes widen and her thoughts got lost when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. She was right about him just having to lean in and his lips would touch hers.

She didn't try to push him away, because she was so lost that it didn't register that he kissed her till he pulled away. He stood up like nothing happened as her heart was now pounding harder than before and it felt like it would burst out of her chest.

"I had Iroh look for an Earth Kingdom that is close so we should get there about tomorrow late afternoon" he told her in a calm voice and then walked away, leaving her alone against the wooden table to figure out what he just said and what just happened.

'_He had this planned out?'_ she thought surprised that he knew where to go_. 'He had it planned out, but he was still determined to win, but then gave up'_ She let out a sigh as she leaned her head back so she could look up at the night sky; the cool breeze feeling good. He was right about her not having her strength back and fighting like she did; it just took it all out of her.

After about twenty minutes of leaning against the wooden table she finally stood up from the deck floor; still lost in her thoughts on what just happened. _'I should be happy that I finally get to leave'_ she thought, but she knew inside if she was happy it was a lie. She knew it would be a lie, but she didn't understand why it was to her.

Zuko couldn't mean anything to her. He captured her to get the avatar, but that hasn't gone as planned for him since she wouldn't open her mouth. Now he was going to throw her away since she was no use and it bothered her.

She walked over to the railing of the ship so she could look out to the ocean and she would've bended the water to clear her mind, but she felt weak on the inside and outside and didn't feel like it.

Zuko reached his room and once the door shut behind him he quickly turned around and banged the door with his fist.

"Damn it!" he screamed annoyed at himself as he kept his fist on the wall and looked down at the metal floor of his room. "How can I like her this much? I'm a fire bender, she's a water bender, and we're both enemies"

He walked away from the door and towards his bed, not in the mood for anything right now as he lied down on his side; his back towards the door so he wouldn't see her come in. _'The sooner she leaves the better' _he thought because he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back.

* * *

**So I re-watched the last season of Avatar and I fell in love with Zuko all over again (to bad he isn't real) and then I looked him up and saw he was 16 for this movie (which I knew) but in the new one nickelodeon is coming out which is called legend of korra he is dead (well all the characters are from the previous show) which is depressing, because I wanted Zuko to be alive.**

**Well I got off track so….. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S- I GOT A MISCHIEVOUS IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT BE FAST OR OUT OF NO WHERE...I MIGHT MAKE ZUKO "WARN" KATARA THAT WHAT SHE IS DOING MIGHT MAKE HIM LOSE IT =/ HM IDK YET...HIT ME UP.  
**


	14. Chapter 22

**A Change of Heart Part 22**

"Hey Sokka" Aang whispered from his sleeping bag, but Sokka didn't hear him; probably because of his snoring it canceled him out. "Hey Sokka!" Aang said louder, but still the warrior boy didn't stir in his sleep. Aang groaned as he got up from his sleeping bag and walked over to him. "SOKKA!" he yelled right in his ear and Sokka eyes opened up fast as he sat up.

"What, what!" he asked fast as he looked around.

"Nothing I just needed to get you up" Aang said with a pleased grin on his face. Sokka's worried expression on his face turned to a tired one as he lay back down.

"Wait don't go back to sleep it's important" Aang quickly said; his hands waving back and forth.

"What is more important than sleep and food?" he asked in an exhausted tone.

"Your sister" hearing him say that got Sokka's full attention on what he had to say. "We know there probably far from here and if she would escaped she wouldn't been able to come back here, so we should leave and go to the next island"

"And what's that?""

"Omashu"

"What! That can't be close to here Aang"

"Well it's not, but it's the next place from here. It would probably take us three nights to get there by a flying bison" Sokka let out a yawn as he stood up and started to roll up his sleeping bag. "What are you doing?"

"We should leave now so it won't take that long to get there, because Katara could have already been there by now" Aang nodded his head as he understood what he meant.

"Okay I'll pack up my stuff and get Appa ready"

* * *

Iroh watched the whole fight from the top of the ship inside the room where the captain would steer the ship. He couldn't hear what the teenagers where talking about, but when Zuko kissed her it did surprise him, but not that much. He wasn't surprise that his nephew feelings grew towards Katara the longer she stayed.

He did his job that Zuko wanted him to do during lunch today and he found a good earth kingdom that would be suitable for the water tribe girl. Though it wasn't big he was certain Katara has been there once with the avatar so it wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable; it was Omashu.

Katara felt her eyes get heavy as she stayed outside in the cool night, but she didn't want to go back to Zuko's room after he kissed her; it would make her feel awkward.

Her mind kept replaying the kissing scene over and over and each time she could remember his warm, soft, gentle lips against hers. _'No' _she thought as she placed a hand on her forehead _'I can't'_.

Iroh watched the way Katara was acting down on the deck and it made him a little worried inside. He left the room he was in and headed down towards where she was.

"Katara are you alright?" he asked in a calm, but worried voice.

Her head picked up as she put down her arm and put a fake smile on her face. "Yeah I'm okay"

"I might be old, but I'm no fool" Iroh said as he walked over. "Now what's bothering you?"

"Your nephew" she answered with no hesitation.

"What about him?"

"I don't know-," she said quietly. She didn't know what to tell him. Should she say they had a bet and she won and got to leave, but she wasn't happy or should she tell him that he kissed her and she liked it? "I guess-," she took a pause as she thought for the right answer. "I guess I might-," she took a gulp. _'Come on just say what's true'_ "I guess I just want to be friends with him" she said in a hurry. _'Why did you just say that lie?'_

Iroh's eyebrow rose to what she said. "Really?" he questioned "I thought you were friends"

"No-," she lied again. "I mean we are always fighting"

"Then why don't you talk to him?"

"You really think that we can get along? I mean he captured me to get the avatar, was about to give me to Zhao, threw me in the prison, hurt me, and is always yelling"

"You're wrong with that and you know it" Iroh disagreed. "Yes he captured you, but he is now letting you go, yes he was going to give you to Zhao, but he didn't and he even saved you from him, yes he might of threw you in the prison, but don't forget he went back to get you and let you stay in his room and you also went to the prison's someday on your own decision-,"

"But-,"

"No let me finished please" he interrupted her. "I don't know anything about him hurting you, but I do know that he took care of you when you were sick"

She had nothing to go against what he said, because everything was true. "Okay yeah-,"

"So I don't see how you guys aren't friends"

"Okay maybe we are"

"Then tell me what's really bothering you"

"I don't know" she lied as she walked past him, but before she went inside the ship she stopped at the doorway. "Thanks". Iroh smiled as he nodded his head.

"I know it's late but a cup of ginseng tea would be good" Iroh told himself as he walked towards the ship's kitchen.

'_Are we really friends?'_ Katara thought. When she first said it to Iroh it was a lie so she didn't admit the truth, but what he said made her realize that he's getting rid of her and friends don't do that.

She reached the doors to his room, but didn't open them right away. She stood out in the hall staring at the doors; that led to him. _'You can't just stand outside the hall all night' _her hands slowly touched the door which was cold against her warm skin. She opened the door slowly causing it to make a quiet squeaking sound. She didn't open the door all the way, just enough that she could squeeze through it.

Her eyes looked around the room for him and she saw him on his bed; his back to her. _'Good he's asleep'_

She quietly walked to her bed or what she called a bed so she didn't wake him up, but it was hard to see what was on the floor since it was dark.

'_Damn it where are the blankets' _she went down on her hands and knees so she could feel around for it and not trip over anything; the metal floor was cold on her hands. She felt the floor waiting to feel something cloth like and not metal, but so far she had no luck. _'I know it was somewhere around here' _

"Ah!" she cried out when her head hit something hard. She fell back on her butt as she held her hand on the spot she got hit. "Damn it what was that"

"It was my bed" Zuko answered her.

"Your up?" she asked, but it wasn't a surprise.

"Well you screaming woke me"

"Oh sorry" Zuko sat up and created a flame in the palm of his hand which illuminated his room. He got out of his bed and walked over and knelt down in front of her_. 'Is he going to kiss me again?'_ she thought nervously.

She closed her eyes tight and put her hands up; ready to push him away when he started to lean in. Her eyes opened when she felt his hand on her forehead where she hit it.

"Ow" she cried out in a whisper.

"You really hit your head-," he examined the bump. "There's no cuts maybe a bruise will come later, but all you need to do is put ice on it"

"Thanks" she whispered. Zuko didn't move away from his spot and she felt her face get hot as he stared at her face. "Well I'm going to get to bed" she tried to move away, but her legs wouldn't budge from the spot she was sitting at.

"Yeah you should" He stood up and walked to his bed. "You should be happy since today's your last night staying here"

"Yeah-," she said in an unsure voice. _'So you're really getting rid of me' _she got up and walked over to her bed; which was easy to find because of Zuko. _'I should be happy, but I'm not'_ she went under the covers and rested her head on the pillow as she looked at the wall. _'Because I like you'_

_

* * *

_

**OMG I HAD A GREAT IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS MAD =O … OH WELL…. (o.O)**

**OR**

**MAYBE IT WILL MAKE YOU SO HAPPY YOU WILL SCREAM AT THE COMPUTER OUT OF JOY…AND THEN ANGER….WHO KNOWS?**

**WELL PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER SO THE NEXT ONE CAN GO UP =D **


	15. Chapter 23

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME REACH 200 REVIEWS!

**A Change of Heart Part 23**

Zuko didn't get any sleep last night and since he went to bed around 1am it was almost time for him to wake up; especially for today; he heard Katara's light breathing so he knew she was asleep. He wished he just kept his mouth shut and didn't say she won, but he knew if he kept her here she wouldn't make it easy on him so he had to let her go.

He sat up and created a small flame so he could see her; her back to him. He thought for a second that he should scoop her up and bring her to his bed, but he wasn't going to do that.

"Ugh! This is so stupid" he placed both his hands over his face as he thought. "Why did I even capture her?" _'To get the avatar'_ a voice in his head answered. "Yeah but that fail, like always" _'It didn't fail you can still chase him. You still have a chance to capture him'_ Zuko laughed to himself when he understood what he could do, but it would mean betraying Katara.

What did it matter though? She was leaving to go to her friends and then things would go back to normal so he could go after him.

His mind went to another subject; about today. He guessed the moon was down and the sun was starting to go up and soon they would hit the island with Omashu. _'You can lock her up in the cells you don't have to let her go'_ the idea was tempting to him, but he wasn't going to do that he was going to let her go and forget about her.

His room was still dark, but he lit a candle that was on his dresser so he could see. He gave up on sleep since it was impossible and headed out of his room and towards the deck. The sky was still dark, but the sun was starting to make it a pink orange color as it rose.

The ocean you could see the blueness in it and the waves which hit the ship. The air around him wasn't calm, but a strong wind blowing past him. His shaggy long hair blew in his face and he didn't bother to push it back since it would be no use to.

'_I can't sleep'_ Katara turned her body so she was lying on her back as he hands rested on her flat stomach. Since she been here her sleeping hasn't been good, but this time it's about her leaving. She was happy to reunite with Aang and Sokka, but she will still have the emptiness in her heart that Zuko has filled.

When she first came she hated him with everything she had and would never show her weakness towards him; she still wouldn't, but it's been hard keeping her emotions inside when it had to do with him.

She pushed the blanket off of her and quietly got up so she didn't disturb him again. _'Anytime I get up he ends up waking up' _though she guessed the sun was coming up it was still hard for her to see where she was going as she walked towards the door to leave the room.

She found the door easily and opened it up so quietly that she could hardly hear it squeak. She stood out in the hallway looking to the left and right. _'Good no one's up' _she thought where she wanted to go. Though she's been here for a while she has never been to every room on this ship; it really didn't interest her.

'_It's so stuffy in here' _she turned the corner that would take her outside to get fresh air. Today was the last time she would be spending on this ship and she wondered how close they were to the Earth Kingdom.

She was about to go through the doorway so she would be outside, but when her eyes saw Zuko she froze and fell against the wall so he didn't see her. _'Oh my gosh why is he up I thought he was in bed'_ she placed her hand on her forehead to stop the pumping she felt.

"Ow!" she cried, but quickly bit her tongue. _'I forgot I hurt my head. Please don't tell me he heard me'_

Zuko quickly turned his head to where he heard the female voice and he knew who it was since she was the only girl on this ship. He would go up to her, but he really wasn't in the mood to see her today. _'Why is she up?'_ he thought a little annoyed because he left his room so he wouldn't think of her.

Katara waited for him to come through that doorway and see her, but he didn't. She could feel a bead of sweat come down her forehead as she bit the bottom of her lip. _'Is he coming?'_ she looked down the hall thinking she could make it before he came, because she didn't know how long he would stay out on the deck.

Zuko let out an exhausted sigh and thought he gave Katara enough time to head back to his room so he didn't bump into her. He pushed himself away from the railing and walked down towards the doorway. Once he entered Katara took that chance to run, but bumped right into him; causing him to fall against the wall and her against his chest.

'_Of course this happened'_ they both thought thinking about all the times they bumped into one another. Her hands and head lay rested on his chest and she tried to take in what happened.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, but a little annoying.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought you were in bed" she answered. She pushed herself away from him, but would never forget how his muscles felt through the shirt. "Well I'm going to bed" she let out a fake yawn and walked away from him. _'You are driving me crazy'_ he thought as he watched her walk away; her hips swaying back and forth.

By the time he got back to his room it was early morning and soon they would be at the Earth kingdom. He saw Katara was on the floor with her eyes closed. _'I can't sleep'_ he thought and walked towards the bathroom where he would take a shower to waste time.

He walked towards his closet and got out his robe knowing that if they found out he was the fire nation prince they would defiantly not take it good. The only problem was this robe was red and that would give him away, but since he wasn't going in there shouldn't be a problem.

He grabbed his pants and then walked over to his dresser where he got his boxer and t-shirt out so he had everything.

He turned the shower on, stripped out of his clothes, and got in. The water this time wasn't that warm then it usually was so he heated his body a little so it would feel warm against him. He washed his hair and body and then just relaxed in the shower. He wished he could spend the whole day in here, but his fingers were starting to get wrinkly and he knew he would have to get out now.

He dried off and got dress in his plain clothes; he didn't feel like dressing in his uniform or wearing armor today. He threw on his boxer and red pants followed by his red t-shirt. His boots were out in his room and he would put them on when he got to the earth kingdom. Katara got up when she saw him walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh good your out" she said as she ran in and shut the door before he could say anything.

'_God it's so awkward with him' _the shower had water droplets still on the wall and the floor was wet from when Zuko was in it. Her imagination started to take over and she saw him showering. His body fit from his training sessions. She shook her head to block the image out once she felt her breathing getting a little heavy.

She turned the shower and got in so she could clear her mind from him. The water hitting her body was cool and it felt good as she brushed her fingers through her hair. She had a couple of knots but one swipe with her fingers they were gone. She shampooed her hair and washed her body before she got out to dry off.

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed waiting for the afternoon to come since he didn't feel like doing anything. He heard a knock on his door and stood up to answer it.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw one of the guards standing in front of him.

"The captain said we have reached the island with the earth kingdom"

"Already?" the guard nodded his head. "Okay tell Iroh I'll be out in five minutes" the guard bowed his head before leaving.

* * *

"Ugh not again" she whined when she noticed she forgot to bring in a different outfit. She put on the clothes she now wore twice in a row, but it didn't bother her since she wasn't trying to impress anyone and since she was leaving.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Zuko slipping his boots on and putting on his robe which reached the floor.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked surprised.

"Getting ready to go and you should too"

"Go where?"

"To the earth kingdom"

"W-what were here already? But I thought we wouldn't get here till late afternoon that's what you said"

"Yeah well I guess we arrived early now get ready" he walked away from her and out his room.

'_I'm not ready to leave'_ she thought in a panic as she sat on his bed. _'I thought I had time to soak this in'_ she looked around the room one last time and remembered the first time she came here and how she didn't trust him one bit. Her eyes spotted his swords and she thought about the time she first realized he was a light sleeper.

She laughed a little at the memories, but that soon died from inside her as she stood up. _'I guess it's no point to waste time here' _she let out a breath and walked out of his room and towards the deck where Zuko would be waiting for her.

When she got there her eyes spotted Iroh who had her clothes folded in his hand. She couldn't help but try and hold a tear back from saying good-bye to him; he was the only person who was truly nice to her.

"Thank you Iroh" she chocked out as she tried not to cry. She took the clothes and gave him a hug before she walked to Zuko who waited by the board.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" but her heart was unsure. He threw the hood on so you couldn't see his face and they both walked down. Every step she took she felt a sharp pain inside. She could see Omashu from a distance so it wasn't going to be a long walk.

"Why do you seem upset?" Zuko asked when he saw her face.

"I'm not I'm just surprised that I'm finally leaving"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes of course I don't know how much longer I could take staying with you" she wish she didn't say that because she could feel the sadness she caused him. "Well you know since were enemies"

"Yeah I get it" he didn't want to hear the excuse he got how she felt towards him and it was enough that she said that.

They reached the tail that led to the entrance and he couldn't go any further, because he didn't want them to know he was fire nation; especially the prince.

"Well thank you" she turned to face him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"No problem" he turned around and started to walk away from her and she just wanted to run up to him and grabbed his arm, but her feet were frozen to the ground. _'Don't walk away'_ her mind yelled, but her throat was so dry she couldn't say it out loud. When she couldn't see him anymore she felt the burning tear run down her cheeks as she turned around and walked towards the guards of the town.

* * *

**THE END!**

**NAH I'M JUST KIDING THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME….**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS THIS CHAPTER WAS, BECAUSE I KNOW AS I RE-READ THIS I WAS YELLING AT KATARA.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 24

So I put a joke up saying that chapter 23 was the last chapter and that I finished my story, but a lot of my reviewers didn't get the joke even though I said nah I'm just kidding and sent me angry letters…

So I guess I will not pull that prank on you guys again and just continue typing…

**A Change of Heart Part 24**

Katara reached the entrance of the Omashu and two big guards stood outside the gates.

"Who goes there?" one of them asked in a deep voice and it made her jump inside. Katara wiped her cheek so the tears that were left on her cheeks were gone as she thought of a name.

"Ugh I'm-," she said in a quiet voice. _'Come on give them a name'_

"Wait I know you" the other guard said.

"You do?" she asked surprised, because she sure didn't remember him.

"Yeah your that girl-," the guard tried to think of the name. "Pippen something-,"

"Oh Pippenpeddleopsokopolis"

"Yeah she was here before. Let her in" Katara let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. _'Wow what a relief' _The two guards earth bended the huge rock wall so a huge piece in front of her went down so she could see the town in front of her. "You can go in"

Katara took her steps in, but every time she felt a tug at her heart and her brain yelling no. She stopped in the middle of the entrance so they couldn't put the wall back up and she stared at the ocean from a far.

Zuko's ship was still there floating in the ocean, but soon it would sail off and she would probably never see him again. _'Run Katara!'_ her mind yelled. _'I can't'_ she argued back. _'Run now!'_ She felt her left foot take a step forward, but her back one wouldn't budge. '_Before it's too late!'_ her mind kept racing back and forth to go after him and not go after him.

'_Don't you love him?'_ she questioned herself and her feelings. _'Yes' _she couldn't lie not even to herself. _'Then go now RUN!' _her mind shouted and without realizing it her feet took off the opposite direction from going in Omashu and ran down the rocky trail that led into the woods; the guards watching in astonishment on how fast she took off.

She felt like she was flying and she didn't even feel a sweat break as she ran. She dodged rocks and twigs on the ground and went around the trees and animals. _'Faster!' _she yelled to herself. Her eyes saw the red blur that was in front of her and she knew it was Zuko.

'_Faster before he steps onto the ship' _she picked up her pace until she was just an inch away from him. Zuko heard the sound of leaves and twigs crunching from behind and he ignored it till it was so loud that he had to see what it was, but before he got to turn around someone grabbed him from behind.

He was about to defend himself, but when he heard the cries of a girl he knew who it was; Katara. Her arms wrapped around his chest so tight that it felt like if she were to let go the world would end right there. Her head laid on his back as the painful tears came out and ran down her cheek like a waterfall.

He could hear the heavy breathing she made and felt her chest pressed up against him. Her hands lay rested right over where his heart was and she could feel the fast pounding that she caused.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone; not understanding what was happening.

"I-I-I can't" she chocked out under her tear. "I can't"

"Can't what?" his voice was calm, but he had a coldness inside of it that she could detect.

"I can't do it"

"Why I thought you where happy to meet up with your friends?"

"I am, but-," she had to take a breath from the amount of tear that she was chocking on. "I can't lose you" she heard nothing come out from him; only the light breathing of his and hers breath and the light blowing of the wind that made the leaves in the trees and on the floor rustle.

The silence was broke when she heard a small chuckle come out and she stayed clung to him; confused on why he was laughing.

"I don't get it-," he laughed. "You said you were happy to not spend another minute with me. You said you would do anything to get away from me-,"

"I know but-,"

"We are enemies-," he interrupted her. "Isn't that what you said?" she didn't respond to him. She thought about what he said since it was true. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, because every pain she caused him, it hurt her more.

Zuko had a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes for a second. "Your silence says everything" he bought his hands up to her so his lay rested on top of hers; she could feel the warmth in his hands. He gripped her hands lightly so he didn't hurt her and bought them away from his body so the tight hug she had around him wasn't there anymore.

"I need to get back to my ship and you should go back to Omashu" he took a few steps forward and was about to board the ship. Katara clenched her fist as she closed her eyes tightly.

"ZUKO YOUR SO STUPID!" she shouted loudly; knowing the people on the ship heard.

"How am I stupid?" he asked and his voice was loud so she knew he was close to her.

"You don't understand"

"Understand what?"

"How I feel" she whispered this time afraid to hear his reaction, because she refused to open her eyes and see how close he was and the expression on his face.

"See that's where your wrong-," he whispered in her ear and she could feel the warmth of his breath. "I think you don't understand how I feel. Even though I stupidly showed you-," he took a pause. "Maybe I am the stupid one" he didn't say another word as he watched a tear come down. His thumb wiped it away before he walked onto his ship; leaving her.

Katara watched him disappear into the ship and didn't bother to go after him. He was right he showed her that he liked her, but she ignored it and got mad at him or pushed him away. It took her till him getting rid of her to see that she liked him and it was too late; he gave up on her.

Iroh saw Zuko walk past him and he didn't have to talk to him to know something was wrong. He thought he would leave him alone and find out later, but right now he thought he heard someone cry. He walked out towards the sound which led him out to the deck where his eyes spotted Katara.

"Katara are you alright?" he asked as he walked down the ship. She looked up to see who it was. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she did.

"No-," she sniffed as she pushed her hair away. "You were right"

"About what?"

"I don't want to be just friends I want more"

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"It's too late-," she felt the tears coming out again as she tried her best to hold them back. "He showed me that he liked me, but I pushed him away and now he gave up on me"

"Zuko is my nephew and I know he would never do that-,"

"But he pushed me away"

"Katara he still does when I passed him he was hurt"

"But why did he push me away?"

"I don't know, but you should talk to him-,"

"But-,"

"We will be leaving soon and this might be your only chance to tell him how you really feel"

'_Go Katara now!' _her mind agreed with Iroh, but she didn't know if it was the right thing. She already made him upset and she couldn't bear to hurt him again.

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes" she blurted out, but she didn't move. _'Come on you have to go' _her feet started to move and once they did she knew there was no turning back. She walked up the ship and to his room; passing by some guards.

Once she got to his room she stood out in the hallway; hoping the door was locked. She placed her hands on the metal door knob and to her disappointment they were unlocked.

She opened the door quietly so if he was asleep she wouldn't disturb him. Her eyes saw him on his bed with his back turned to the door. She walked in not bothering to close the door and stood still as she stared at him. _'Go who cares if he's asleep you need to do this'_ She took a swallow and walked over to his bed, but didn't get on.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" he whispered; not facing her.

"Because I can't"

"You're annoying" Katara took a breath in and crawled into his bed and like she did outside she clung onto him; determined not to let him go.

"I don't care-," she whispered in his back as she rested her forehead on it. "I don't care if I annoy you-," she could feel the muscles through his shirt as she pressed closer to him. "I lied I do like you. I didn't mean to say that I was happy not to see you because that was a lie-,"

"Katara-," he whispered her name, but she ignored it.

"I was in pain when you said you were letting me go. I didn't understand how you could do that when you liked me. I mean I know were enemies, but I believe we are getting along and became friends and now I want to be more than that, but-,"

"Katara-," he said more stern this time.

"No, but I can see that I pushed you away and now I guess you don't like me-," she fought the tears that wanted to come out. "I told myself I would do anything to get you to like me, but I don't want to cause you pain, because it seems that is all I do"

She heard a growl come from him and as fast as a blink of an eye he turned over and she was pinned to his bed; his hands holding her arms down on either side of her; his left knee laid rested between her legs as his right knee laid on the outside.

"You have caused me pain, but now you're making me crazy. You're throwing yourself at me and I can feel your body pressed up against mine-," Katara stared at his eyes as he talked. "You know you put yourself in a dangerous position right?" she didn't answer, but inside she was scarred. "I'm not going to hold myself back anymore"

* * *

_**AND NOW SUSPENSE!**_

_**I HAD TORUBLE/FUN TYPING THIS UP AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS I ACTUALLY GOT UP TO THE GOOD PART, BUT THEN I'M LIKE EH NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**I WANT REVIEWS ON THIS BECAUSE I KNOW THIS CHAPET IS REVIEW WORTHY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	17. Chapter 25

I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK LONG…I WROTE SMEXY SCENES BEFORE, BUT I WANTED THIS TO BE MOUTH WATERING SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE AND THE WAY I MADE IT START OFF CAUSED A DELAY TO MY THOUGHTS

I ALSO HAD DRAMA AND BEEN HURT IN THE HEART WHICH I HOPE WILL HEAL WITH GOOD FRIENDS BESIDE ME =) LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO LET YOUR LOVE GET IN THE WAY.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I APPRECIATE ALL THE READERS WHO CHOOSE TO READ THIS STORY AND LOVE IT!

****Just so people don't correct me on this because it has happened before…I did mean to say breast for zuko, but it's another way to say chest for a guy…no not girl breast, but guy's breast so lets hope that confusion is over and understood =D****

**A Change of Heart Part 25**

His kiss was passionate like the first time he kissed her, but this time she felt the demand as if he was determined to make it last. She didn't try to struggle since it was useless and she wanted it. Katara wanted him to know she cared; she didn't want to be pushed away from him and feel that pain.

She accepted him and opened her mouth so their tongues could sprawl. The hands that were pinning her arms down released its strong grasp and moved to her covered breast. She felt his hands on them and at first it shocked her, but that feeling went away fast.

She tried to break away from the kiss so she could catch her breath, but he wouldn't let her. Her hands went up to his chest so it lay on his breast. She was going to push him away, but when she felt his muscles through his shirt her mind was lost and her hands were rubbing down the fabric of his shirt lightly.

In her mind she could imagine every muscle her fingers felt. Her hands seemed to go down on their own and before she knew it they were gripping the bottom of his shirt; ready to pull it up and over his head.

It was going up slowly as her eyes stayed focus to his abs that was being shown as it got higher. He broke the kiss and placed his hands on top of hers, inside she was afraid he was going to stop her and push her away like he did before, but instead he helped through the rest of the way; throwing his shirt to the side.

Katara swallowed the water that was filling her mouth as her eyes stayed glued to his well defined wash board abs. she seem them before, but being this close to him that she could feel his body heat and being able to feel them was hard to imagine.

She didn't hesitate or think twice about feeling them; her cold fingers touched his warm skin which caused him to take a breath in as she closed her eyes. He fingers laid on his chest where she felt his heartbeat; calm. She let her palm rest there for a second memorizing the pattern of his beat before she continued her exploring of his six packs.

It was obvious he took care of himself from the muscles he had. She licked her lips and couldn't help but lean in and place her warm lips right over where his heart was; letting them rest there. She inhaled his scent as her eyes stayed closed. She didn't understand how she could avoid him for this long; his scent pulled her in.

Zuko's shallow breathing was easy to hear in the quiet room. He moved his right hand so it cupped her chin and bought her face up to his. He gave her a few small pecks on her lips and moved over her jawbone and towards her neckline; where they rested.

His warm lips sucked and nibbled lightly on her neck skin knowing a mark was being left; letting everyone know she was his. She felt his hands move to her shirt bottom and felt it being tugged up. She arched her body up making it easy for it to come off, but her body being pressed against his made a moan escape his lips.

Her shirt was tossed to the side like his shirt and only her sarashi top was blocking his view of her naked upper body and when she felt him removing that her cheeks started to get warm. She knew she was skinny, but knowing she was going to be naked and in front of him just embarrassed her.

When she felt that completely off she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression about what he thought of her body. She felt his eyes staring and her heart started to pound harder.

"Katara-," he whispered in a gentle voice, but she didn't respond. "Katara" he repeated in the same tone, but she refused to open her eyes. "Open your eyes" She shook her head slowly. "Katara you're beautiful" she still didn't care, but when she felt his warm hand touch her left breast her eyes opened automatically.

His hands were gentle as they fondled and kneaded her left breast till her nipples stood erect. A moan escaped her mouth when she felt his lips capture her erect nipple on her left breast and his other hand giving the right breast the same attention. Moans of pleasure kept escaping her and she never knew she could ever have this kind of feeling inside of her as he switch his mouth to the right breast.

His hands went down to the waist band of her skirt as he kept his attention to her breast and pulled the skirt with the sarashi bottom down her legs. He could feel the smoothness of her skin as he hands brushed her legs. She bended her knees to make it easier for him to get the skirt off her body.

Now she was completely naked and he pulled away from sucking her breast and sat on his knees as he stared her down. Even though he called her beautiful she still felt scared to what he was thinking. She was fully exposed in front of him and he probably seen many better looking girls bodies; and this was her first.

"Katara why are you so embarrassed?" he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair that fell in front of her face.

"This is my first time and I feel like your-," she stopped in the mid of saying it; afraid that it might make him mad or laugh. His head tilted a little as if he questioned her in what she was about to say before she stopped. "I feel like your judging me"

"About what?"

"To other girls" she heard a small chuckle escape him and it made her mad. _'I knew you would laugh'_ she crossed her arms over her chest as she felt more insecure in front of him; her body getting warm.

Zuko removed her arms as he leaned in so his body was now hovering over hers, but his weight wasn't on hers, but put in his knees. His forehead rested on hers so their lips were inches away from each other's

"Katara I would never compare your body to another girl's and besides you're the first" he whispered; his warm breath hitting her lips anytime he talked.

"What you never did it with another girl? You the prince of the fire nation?"

"You make me sound like a player-," his tone was serious. "No I don't role like that. I only would do this with someone I love dearly" Before she could say anything else he hushed her with his lips. Her eyes closed as she got into the kiss; her arms wrapping around his neck as she arched her body up so her naked breast pressed against his naked chest.

His body against her naked body made her feel the warmth that surrounded her instead of the cool air that was in the room and she enjoyed the feeling. The kiss deepened between them and her hands rubbed down his side and towards the waist band of his pants. She did the same thing he did to her and pulled them down with his boxers. She could feel his member was erect and though she wanted it she was nervous, because she knew what would come soon.

He broke the kiss and pulled them down the rest of the way where she could see his erect member in plan sight. She was surprised at the sight of it since it was her first, and she couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. Her slender fingers reached out and lightly touched the tip of his member which caused him to hold his breath as he let a groan escape.

She couldn't help but laugh inside at the reaction she caused him when she barley touched it and wrapped her fingers round it. He grabbed her wrist and bought her hand up to his lips where he placed a couple of kisses on it.

"You're driving me insane with the teasing" he groaned. His breathing was a little heavier then before so she placed her hand over his heart to feel his beating which was more rapid. He stared down at her hand and placed his over hers. Her heart was calmer than his, but it was beating fast. "I can't wait" his body moved closer so his member was near the entrance of her private part.

Now her heart was rapidly beating as this was her first time and she was afraid, but curious. She wanted it; she wanted it from him and couldn't back away now. She placed her hands on his shoulders griping lightly to it.

Without any warning he entered her and she closed her eyes tight and her teeth clenched together from the pain she felt. A cry escaped her and before she screamed he muffled the sound so no one came up to sees what the problem was. His lips stayed locked to hers as her nails dug into his shoulder's skin, but it didn't hurt him. He stayed in place so she could adjust to him and after a few seconds he slowly thrust in and out of her and picked up his pace as time went by.

The pain she felt from the beginning was now being replaced with pleasure as her hips moved in unison with his. She moaned from the feeling she was getting and she gripped his shoulders now without digging her nails into his skin.

He held onto her hips when he felt he was going to release and she could hear him groaning till she felt a warm liquid enter her.

"Zuko" she whispered in a heavy breathing. Her chest was heaving up and down as sweat ran down her face; her hair also a mess. When he moved off of her he laid on her side and she cuddled up to him; her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his raising and falling chest. She heard his heart beat now pounding like it would pound right out of his chest. Zuko wrapped the blanket on his bed around them so only his chest was showing. "Zuko I love you" she whispered.

He didn't respond to her so she picked up her head to see if he was okay. When her face was towards his he gave her a surprise kiss which gave her the answer as she kissed him passionately back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you've been waiting for this chapter since the beginning of the story, but now I have a problem up ahead; which might be the end!**

**Zuko wants her to stay with him, but she can't since she promised to help Aang defeat the fire lord and find an earth bending teacher. And he's not so sure about joining them…**

**Hm the ending might not be that happy after all -.- **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER SINCE ALL OF YOU BEEN WANTING IT TO HAPPEN SO BADLY I'M EXPECTING A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS!**


	18. Chapter 26

So a lot of people are saying to put a happy ending, but I don't know- and no Mai isn't in this story- but like Katara does have Aang and promised to help him to stop the war- but Zuko I don't know yet for him...

Well a lot of people wanted more smex in this story so for warning up ahead which I doubt you would care is lemony goodness…

**A Change of Heart Part 26**

"Aang why are we slowing down?" Sokka asked in a panic as he looked down from Appa to see how close they where to hitting the ground.

"Appa has been flying a whole day and he's tired" he answered. They hit a small island that was on the way to Omashu. The only problem with this particular island was there was no cover. The island was just sand. If a fire nation ship came by they would be easily seen by them.

"We can't stay here for long-," Sokka kept his guard up as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

"Well Appa needs his rest"

"I understand, but there is no cover for us" Aang got his point to what he meant and jumped on top of Appa's head where he lay down with his arms behind his head as he looked up at the night sky. The moon couldn't be seen even with nothing block the view. The stars where the only light for them to see around them. _'Katara I hope Zuko hasn't harmed you' _Aang thought a little worried since it's been weeks.

Katara was someone very dear to him and he would hate to see her hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. He turned over to his side and rested his right arm under his head. He watched Sokka go under his sleeping bag wondering what he could be thinking about.

* * *

The morning came fast as Iroh sat at the end of his bed , stretching his arms as he let out a yawn, He cracked his back while he stood up. _'The morning came too quick'_ he thought knowing he went to bed late. A cup of tea would fully wake him. He walked out of his room and towards the dining hall where he would make his pot of tea_. 'I didn't see Katara leave'_ his mind told him. _'She probably stayed over'_

_

* * *

_

Katara shifted in the bed and felt his arm around her waist while his other arm she used as a pillow for her head. They made love last night, she showed him how much she desired him, and didn't want to lose him. Last night she made a promise she would do anything to show him that she was wrong about pushing him away.

She turned around so she could see his face, but as she did a sharp pain went through her.

"Ah!" she cried. Zuko opened his eyes to see her head now on his chest as her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the pain expression on her face.

"Yeah" the pain went away and she hoped it was a one thing deal. Zuko smiled as he placed his lips on top of her head as his arms pulled her closer to his body. Katara closed her eyes loving the feeling of being in his grasp. She didn't want it to end, but she felt like she had to do something.

"Zuko?" she said in a questionable voice.

"Hm?"

"I want to take a shower" her tone made it sound like she was asking permission to.

"Okay-," he responded in an unsure voice.

"Well you need to let go of me so I can get out of bed"

A smile formed on his lips as he forgot he was holding her to him. He pulled away from her and Katara rolled out of bed; taking the top sheet with her. Zuko had another sheet with him that kept his lower part covered. His eyes watched Katara walk to the bathroom, but it seem like she was having trouble with each step she took.

He scooted out of bed towards her which was a good thing because her legs seemed to lock and she couldn't bend her knees. She fell back, but lucky Zuko was there to catch her.

"Are you okay?" he stood her up making sure she was balanced on her feet before taking his hands off her shoulders. "What's wrong?" his lips had a worried frown on them and she knew she couldn't lie to him; especially since he saw her fall like that.

"I'm just really sore that it's hard for me to walk" she didn't want to admit it to him, but since he knew something was wrong there was no point in making up a story.

"If your this sore that you can't stay on your own feet then maybe you shouldn't take a shower" she thought about what he said and was considering it, but she wanted to wash away the sweat that was formed on her body from last night and her hair which she knew was a mess.

"I want to-," she spoke in a quiet tone so only they could hear as if there was someone listening in on them. "If you're so concerned then why don't you maybe-," she thought for the right words. "Make sure I'm okay" When she said it out loud she was afraid he wouldn't understand what she meant.

"You mean take the shower with you?"

"Yeah, just so you aren't concerned" she couldn't believe she just invited him to join her, but it was the truth and not just that, but she wanted to spend more time with him; her body desired him.

He nodded his head and scooped her up bridal style knowing she wasn't able to walk to the bathroom and carried her there with the sheet that hugged her body.

He sat her down on the cool counter top of the sink and she held up the sheet as he turned to the shower to turn the water on. Though he was a fire bender and he could make the water heat up faster for them he chose not to and let it get warm on its own.

He walked back to Katara who stayed in the same position he placed her in. The silk sheet that hugged her body perfectly so he could see her curves covered every part of her except her arms and feet that dangled free. Her blue eyes shined as she watched him and her copper skin seemed to glow with the light that surrounded her body. Her brown hair which hung down was a mess as some was in the back and others in the front over her shoulders.

When Zuko stood in front of her she stared down at him since she sat on the counter it made her taller than he was. He placed his hands on either side of her on the counter as they both leaned in knowing what they wanted.

Their lips pressed against one another in a gentle kiss. They kept it simple and sweet without deepening it. His hands moved to hold her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck; forgetting the sheet that she was holding up.

It fell down and bunched up around her hips and her eyes widen when she felt the cool air pass her now exposed upper part of her body. She pushed him away and quickly pulled the sheet up before he noticed anything.

"Ugh we should get in the shower" she quickly spoke when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah I forgot" he said with a small laugh and helped her down. She didn't wait as she walked past him and towards the shower door. She dropped the sheet that hid her body from him and walked in; her front body towards the tile wall of the shower as he back stayed face to Zuko. He walked in after her confused at what she did.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I was just cold and wanted to get under the warm water" she lied as she felt her face get hot. _'What's wrong with me?' _she thought nervously to herself. _'He saw me naked before so what makes this different?'_ That answer was simple to her. Last night they did it where it was dark and even though he was able to see her; the darkness hid some of her body, but now its morning and there is light on in this bathroom that made it easy to see her body with the eyes.

Zuko walked towards Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist as his chest was pressed against her back side. She felt the warmth of his body heat and it made her heart pound harder. She closed her eyes and counted the beat of her heart. 1, 2, 3…

"Katara" his voice broke her concentration and she opened her eyes. She didn't answer him till she heard him call her name again. "Katara are you okay?"

"I'm nervous" she answered truthfully.

"About what?"

"You seeing me with all this light" she noticed she couldn't lie to him. It seemed her lying abilities vanished when she admitted her love to him.

"Why does that matter I saw you last night"

"Yeah, but it was dark last night. Now there is light"

"I don't see how that matters because you body didn't change over night-," he placed a warm kiss on her neck over the love bite he left last night. "You're still the same beautiful water bender I know and fell in love with" he bought the kisses on to her shoulder and kept his lips there for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Her breathing was now a little heavier than before. She turned around to face him and looked up at his face. His shoulder length jet black hair clung to his face from the water hitting him like hers did and the water ran down his face and chest. She licked her lips tempted to lick every water droplet her eyes saw on his body.

She could feel his eyes looking her body over and she was embarrassed inside. Her head hung down as she watched all the water that was on the shower floor go into the drain. Her attention broke away from the water when his hand cupped under her chin and bought her face up to his to meet his lips.

The kiss he gave her wasn't like the one they had out on the counter. This was deepened with their tongues wrestling. Her legs felt weak and she fell back against the cool tile wall as he pushed his body closer to her so her breast was pressed hard against his chest.

She felt one of his hand rests on her breast and a moan escaped her lips as he gently played with her now erect nipple. She arched her body forward which seemed impossible since they were so close to each other. Her hands brushed through his wet hair as he legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed forward so her back was against the wall and she was off the ground.

She could feel his erect member poke her private part and a smile formed on her lips. She pushed away from his lips and kissed his neck. Her hands went to his chest to feel his rock hard abs that she loves so much and went lower.

He knew where she was heading and once her fingers came into contact he let out a growl. She nuzzled his neck as she teased him with her fingers brushing his sensitive part.

His breathing was getting hard and before she could make him lose it he pulled her hand away and without warning entered her knowing he couldn't wait anymore. She let out a small cry, but that was replaced with small moans that got louder the faster he thrust into her.

She gripped his shoulders like last night and pushed her head back where his lips nibbled her neckline; leaving another mark.

"Zuko" she panted as she felt him release his load. She couldn't say another word her heavy breathing halting her from speaking anymore.

After a few seconds he slid out of her and she stood on her feet; leaning against the wall till she had balance. The water was now getting cold so they quickly washed up; helping one another.

As they walked out he got two towels from the rack handing the first one to her and used the second one for him. He wrapped it around his waist as she wrapped it around her body.

Zuko really loved her, but his mind was now thinking of something else that bothered him as they walked out of his bathroom to get dressed. He didn't know why this came up to him, but it would eventually; what would he do when the Avatar comes to get her if he does?

* * *

_**I didn't know how to end this chapter? I hope it was good and made you happy if not…well I don't know what to do if it doesn't make you happy.**_

_**I watched the fighting scene with Zuko and Katara against Azula and I was like yes Zutara and when she help heal his wound he got I was like come on that is a perfect time to kiss, but no he got mai. Which I guess is okay…but I mean come on Zutara is so much better…let Aang have mai…or Toph. **_

_**I believe one more chapter or two more chapters left =O**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 27

I was watching the episode call "Crossroad of Destiny " where Zuko and Katara was in the cave and it made me happy, till he betrayed her, but after I became more happy when Iroh saved them by helping Katara escape with a "Dead" Aang it made me cheer for him I was like "GO IROH!"

I love Iroh he's like my favorite and without him in anyone's story it's just like…eh…that is all. I mean who doesn't love the tea drinking, words of wisdom guy?

Sorry I had to share that with you =D

**A Change of Heart Part 27**

_"Katara?" Sokka whispered to himself as his eyes stared at the figure a few feet away from where he was standing. The back of the figure was turned to him so he couldn't see the face, but the hair resembled the color and style of his sister's. With a blink of eyes the person turned around which caused his eyes to widen when he saw the face. "Katara!" he yelled; his tone happy as he started running towards her, but that was stopped when a ring of fire surrounded him. _

_He took his boomerang that he always had with him and clenched it tightly in his hands as he saw the person walk up to his sister._

_ "Zuko get away from her!" he yelled in anger. He wasn't going to let Zuko capture her again. He threw his boomerang knowing it never failed him, except this time. His weapon flew right past his target, not even getting close to it. _

_The serious look that was on Zuko's face was now replaced with a please one with a smirk appearing on his lips. He grabbed both of Katara's arms to prevent her from attacking him as she tried to struggle free. _

_ "Sokka!" she yelled in a scared voice. Sokka clenched his teeth as he let out a growl._

_ "Let her go!" he yelled again. _

_ "Ah!" Katara cried out in pain as she closed her eyes tightly. She felt Zuko's hand get hot on her skin and she knew he was doing it on purpose. "Sokka please he's hurting me!" They both heard Zuko laugh to himself._

_Sokka eyes widen when he noticed they both were fading away as the fire around him was getting smaller. When it was low enough so it wouldn't burn him he jumped over it and ran towards them, but they were gone when he reached the spot. _

_

* * *

_

"Ah!" Sokka quickly shot up from his slumber. His eyes scanned the area to see he was in the same place as before and it was just a dream. _'Katara' _He got up to wake up Aang knowing they should be going now since it was morning.

Aang was asleep on Appa's head; a little drool was coming out from the corner of his open mouth.

"Aang" Sokka called as he shook him lightly. "Come on we really need to get going" his eyebrows furrowed when Aang didn't even stir. "Aang come on!" Sokka yelled and rolled him off Appa's head.

"Ah" his eyes shot open as he sat up; rubbing the back of his head. "Sokka why did you do that?"He asked a little annoyed.

"We need to leave now-," he started as he climbed down the bison's head. "The longer we stay the further Zuko goes in his ship with Katara" he spoke as Aang wiped the dust off of him. "Omashu is two days away so we better leave now"

"Okay" Aang didn't bother to say anymore as he got Appa and Momo ready.

* * *

They both finished getting dressed and before they walked out to the dining hall Zuko pulled her into a hug followed by a sweet, gentle, quick kiss. When they broke apart their arms stayed around each others waist for a second longer before they pulled away.

"I love you" she said with a sweet smile.

"I love you too" his voice sounded tired and unsure as if he was questioning it. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity to his attitude.

"What's with the attitude?" she asked.

"What attitude?"

"They way you said I love you back-," she asked. "You seemed unsure"

"I was just thinking" He turned around to walk out of his room, but she stopped him. She wanted to know about what, because it must have been something important if it made him say it like that.

"About what?" He was going to have to ask her soon knowing they where probably coming to save her from him.

"About you-," he turned around causing her to let go of his arm. "What are you going to do when your friends come to get you?" She was surprised with the sudden question. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it not knowing what to say. Her eyes looked down to the metal floor thinking about it.

"I'm going to have to go with them-," she started. "I promised to help Aang defeat the fire lord and I'm going to keep that promise"

"Then what about us?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know"

"I should have known this would happen-," he turned around from her. "This thing between us was never going to last, because we have our separate ways at the end"

"Zuko wait-," she could feel herself wanting to cry, but she forced it not to come out. "You can come with us. I know you now and you're not the same person anymore"

"I know that, but you think it's easy? You think your team would except me like that?"

"Well I did" she said not knowing what else she could say to that. He was right it's not like they would accept him with open arms.

"Yeah after about I don't know how long of fighting and yelling"

"Yeah, but I eventually did and now look at us" she took a few steps so she stood close to his back. "You think I'm just going to let you go like that? Besides what would you do now? You stopped chasing the Avatar right?" she waited for him to agree, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Zuko?"

He opened the door and walked away from her leaving her alone without answering her question. _'Serious?'_ she asked herself angry. _'You didn't give up your old ways? I thought better of you'_ her fist clenched together trying to stop herself from yelling at him.

She walked ahead and out of his room not caring to shut the door as she walked the way Zuko went; towards the dining hall where she hoped Iroh was.

* * *

**I KNOW LIKE OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT AND MAYBE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! **

**UGH ZUTARA4EVA21 HOW COULD YOU DO THIS RIGHT NOW? HOW CAN YOU MAKE THEM WANT TO FIGHT WHEN THEY WERE GETTING SO CLOSE!**

**WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH HOPE TO MY FANS THAT THEY STAY TOGETHER, BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF HOW THE LAST CHAPTER WILL PLAY OUT…OKAY MAYBE I HAVE SOME IDEAS ON THE BIG PARTS BUT STILL.**

**NOTE….TOPH ISN'T IN HERE YET…AND PROBABLY WON'T BE…. SO I CAN'T MAKE AANG GET WITH HER…I KNOW SORRY.**

**I'M HOPING FOR A LOT OF REVIEWS SO THE LAST CHAPTER CAN BE PUT UP AND THIS TIME IM NOT GONNA BE GENRUOUS AND PUT IT UP EVEN IF I DON'T GET THE AMOUNT I WANTED NOPE…I WANT A CERTAIN AMOUNT SO PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW SO IT CAN HAPPEN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


	20. Chapter 28

**Wow okay so I had so much school work and been falling behind so much that it's too late to catch up this marking period and will have to wait for the second one. It's sad because junior year is when it really counts for the grades. **

**So, me updating will not be fast as I thought it would be. And I also have drama and boy trouble which I bet every girl goes through right?**

**Sorry for the huge delay on this story.**

**A Change of Heart Part 28**

Sitting at the table for breakfast was different today and Iroh could detect it. Neither Katara nor Zuko would look up from their plates; they hardly even ate anything.

"I'm guessing you stayed over?" Iroh asked the question to Katara as she moved her fork in the rice. Though the question was directed to her Zuko also picked up his head; waiting to see what she would say. She couldn't say no since it was obvious that she didn't leave the ship.

"Ugh yeah" she answered as she placed the fork down. Her eyes took a quick glance over to Zuko to see what he was doing; he was now looking back down at his plate.

"Did you make up with Zuko?" Iroh asked not knowing there was tension between them. Katara didn't answer the question, so Iroh knew what it was. "Well I think I will get some more tea" he got up from his seat with his tea glass in his hand and walked away from the two teenagers.

"You know there was a pot of tea on the table?" Katara said when Iroh wasn't in the room anymore.

"He wanted to get away-," Zuko spoke still not looking up from his dish. "He could feel the awkwardness here and he didn't know what to do"

"Well whose fault is that?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him; her eyebrows furrowed.

"What mine?" Zuko asked shocked as he quickly looked up to see her face. "How is it my fault? You're mad at me"

"Well you're still hunting the avatar how can I not be?"

"I don't know if I am-," he defended himself. "And besides you're leaving when they come here" Katara's eyes which stared him in the eyes with anger was replaced with sadness.

"I don't want to leave-," she uncrossed her arms as she looked down at her untouched food on her plate. "I don't want to leave you" her voice was a whisper. Zuko stood up away from the table and his food.

"Then stay" he walked up to her before he knelt down; his face only a few feet away from hers. Katara eyes looked at his face. Her mind was thinking about a lot of things, but for some reason she started to think about his scar that lay on his left eye. Zuko noticed her eyes staring at it and quickly looked away which broke her thought. She couldn't remember what he said to her and knew he was waiting for an answer.

"I can't" she responded when she remembered it. "Like I said before my duty it to help Aang find an earth teacher and defeat the fire lord"

"And my destiny is to hunt the avatar and get my honor back-," he didn't bother to look back at her to see her expression; he could probably guess what it was.

"But you said that he might not even accept you" she interrupted him; her voice a little disappointed.

"But you think it would that easy to just let it go? I've been hunting him for three years since my banishment how do you expect to give that up?"

"Zuko do you really think it's worth it though?" her lips were firm as her eyes studied his face that refused to look at her. She knew he wouldn't look at her, but didn't understand why. Did it hurt this much to talk about? "I want you to join us, because you're good now I can sense it. I know you're not going to hunt the avatar anymore. You can teach him fire bending and help us defeat the fire lord"

"Katara you don't get it" he stood up from his kneeling position with his back to her. "I can't explain it any other way for you except it's not easy to abandon my own nation" he walked away before he heard her voice.

"What does that matter? You'll be leaving them for something good!" she yelled wondering if he even heard her. _'I don't get it Zuko your right, but you would be leaving your nation to bring back peace to the world'_

Once again she was alone like before and inside she felt like they were drifting apart from each other. Her eyes stared at the food that was now probably cold, then towards the doors that lead to the ship's kitchen. _'Iroh never came back'_ she thought a little upset, because she could really use his wisdom right now.

* * *

Zuko stood in the hall with his back against the wall as he stared at the metal that was in front of him. He bought her here for one purpose only; to get the avatar. Now he has her here because he didn't want to let her go, to keep her here with him, but he ended up doing the opposite. She ran back to him throwing herself at him which made him lose it, but now all that left his mind.

His mind was now focused on what he was going to do when the avatar came if he did. How long was it going to take for that bison to reach his ship? He should just let Katara head back to Omashu since she was leaving him anyways, but he didn't want to bring that up unless she did.

His head looked up at the ceiling as he thought. _'Her being here has been changing me. My feelings, views of things, and maybe my family'_ he thought even though he didn't consider his father or sister as family anymore; only his uncle.

* * *

"Hey Sokka guess what?" Aang asked with joy in his voice that was easy to detect. He didn't wait to hear Sokka respond to his question. "We will actually reach Omashu tonight if we don't make any stops or run into any fire nation."

"That's good" Sokka answered back. "I just hope she escaped and is there" he added. He had doubts for some reasons, but he knew his sister was a tough girl and she could take care of herself.

* * *

Iroh walked out of the Kitchen with a hot cup of tea and saw Katara at the table with her head down on her arms as if she was asleep. He saw Zuko has left and wondered what has occurred here.

"Katara are you all right?" he asked as he took a seat at the table across from her. He saw they decided not to eat any of the food they have chosen. She picked up her head with her hair in front of her face so it made it hard to see him. She pushed the hair away to the side as she wiped a tear away.

"Yeah I guess" she quietly said. She looked at the steam coming out from his tea cup watching it disappear into the air. "Hey I have a question" Iroh looked at her waiting for her to ask it. "Do you think Zuko should join the avatar group?" she thought as she waited for his answer.

"Zuko should choose on his own-," he started as he sipped his tea smiling when the warm liquid went down his throat, but then he became serious as he placed the cup down. "As his uncle I always want him to make the right choice, but I can't always tell him what he should or shouldn't do-," She stared into his eyes watching the seriousness it had that she never seen before. "Zuko is like a son to me and I always want him to make the right decision, but there are times where he's going to make mistakes and going to have to learn on those mistakes"

"I see" she responded as she let out a breath. Her attention was broken off of him when one of the servants walked in towards Iroh. She couldn't hear what he was whispering to Iroh, but she didn't think it was that bad since he was calm about the news he was getting. Before the servant took off he bowed and left as Iroh stood up.

"It seems as if the ship is having a malfunctioning problem and we might be here for another night till we get it fix I better go and tell Zuko" Iroh showed his respect by saying good-bye before he walked out of the dining hall.

'_Then should I stay?'_ Katara thought, not knowing if she should go back to Omashu. She didn't want to leave Zuko, but she needed to get back to Aang and her brother; she missed them dearly. She stood up as she fixed her skirt that was a little wrinkled from sitting down a period of time. What Iroh said to her kept running through her head; you have to learn from your mistakes, is how she put it in her own words.

When she reached Zuko's room she heard some yelling and couldn't make out the sentence till she got right to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"How can the ship not move?" she heard an angry voice knowing it was Zuko's. "Doesn't the water push it to make it move?" he questioned his uncle.

"They said it will take them time to get it fixed and if they are lucky it should be working tonight, but in the meantime we need to be patient"

"I've been patient!" Zuko yelled. "Since Katara been on this ship I had no info on where the avatar is" Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing, it took all her strength not to barge in on them.

"Zuko it's not her fault-," Iroh defended her. "She didn't stop you from searching from him. Yes maybe when you found him she would, but you had the time to find the whereabouts of where his location was, but you didn't-," Zuko calmed down as he listened to where his uncle was heading with this. "Maybe there's another reason, because I've been seeing changes with you since she came onto this ship"

"What are you saying?" he asked not getting what he was trying to say.

"All I'm saying is you haven't been that determined in finding him anymore and maybe it's a sign that you should stop-," he took a short pause as he waited for a second to continue. "Maybe you need to change your ways"

"You where here since the beginning of my banishment and stuck with me through it all so you should understand why I can't just give that up" Zuko said as he turned his back. "Just make sure they are working on the ship" Iroh knew the conversation was over and he hesitated before he walked out of the room.

Katara quickly turned back away from the door as she heard the footsteps. The conversation she heard she didn't know what was going on now, because it seemed as if Iroh wanted him to join the avatar group, but it also seemed that Zuko wasn't so sure. She saw the doors open and Iroh walked out without the smile he usually has on his face.

"I'm sorry Katara I didn't see you here-," he started as he got out of his way. "Were you here very long?"

"Ugh no I just got here" she lied not wanting to tell him she heard the whole conversation they had. "Is Zuko in there?"

"Yes you can go in" he answered with a smile forming on his mouth. Even with the most serious conversation he could always find the time to smile.

"Thank you" she walked into the room; a little nervous inside. Zuko was sitting in the chair that was in the corner next to the burn mark on the metal floor. He seemed as if he was deep in thought since he didn't seem to notice her presence.

She didn't want to bother his thinking so she quietly walked over towards his bed making sure not to make as much sound, but her feet walking on the metal floor wasn't helping. When she passed by him it seem as if she broke the spell that was placed onto him, because he picked up his head and a smile formed on his face.

"Katara?" he asked as if he was making sure it was her and not someone else.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about before-," he pushed himself up from the chair so he could walk towards her. "But I should have known this wasn't going to work out-,"

"Wait what are you saying?" she interrupted in a shaky voice, because she had a feeling to what he was going to say next. "Are you ending it?"

"You and me have different determinations-," he sat on the bed next to her, but she scooted away from him. "You want to help the avatar and I want to capture him" he heard a sniff coming from her as her head was turned away from his, but he knew she was crying. "Katara I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No!" she chocked out under the tears. "How can you? I gave myself to you. I showed you how much I didn't want to lose you and you're easily tossing me away like that?"

"You think this is easy?" his voice raised a little as he clenched his fist that rested on his knees. "Katara you said you couldn't stay-,"

"But I said to come with us!" she barged in. "I want you to join us I don't see how hard that is"

"Katara it's almost late and I can't talk about this anymore-," she nodded her head still hurt inside and stood up from the bed.

"I can't stay here-," she started as she stared at the door refusing to look at him anymore. "I love you Zuko, but I guess this is good-bye" she walked away to the door wanting to get away from him, because the pain was too much to bear, but hoped maybe he would run up to her and grab her arm to seize her walking.

'_Is this what heart break feels like?'_ she thought as she put her hand over her sore heart. The tears where still coming out as she wiped them away; not wanting to cry anymore.

* * *

Zuko fell back on his bed angry at everything he did. He wished he never captured her in the first place, but what he wished more was he didn't let her go, but it was his fault he lead her on. He let out an annoyed sigh as he covered his face with his hands.

'_How can I be so stupid?' _he blamed himself for everything. He should have known this wasn't going to last. They both wanted different things, but at the same time the same thing; each other.

He closed his eyes trying to forget everything hoping to just fall asleep and let his mind drift off to a new subject, but it was only on Katara. _'Damn it!'_ he shoot up from his bed as he ran towards the door.

* * *

"Hey Sokka look!" Aang shouted when he felt like he was about to fall asleep. They have flown on Appa the whole day without stopping and they all where tired, but it was worth the results. "I knew we would make it by tonight"

Sokka lay up from the saddle as he looked at where Aang was and saw Omashu a few feet away from them as they flew closer.

"Wait Aang what is that?" his eyes caught the big metal ship that floated near the island. "Isn't that Zuko's ship?" his eyes furrowed knowing it was.

"Yeah" his voice was cold when he realized it. "Katara is probably still on there" he didn't wait to hear Sokka say go he flew Appa down and landed on the ship's deck. "We better hurry before the guards come" Aang quickly flew off as he landed on the deck; his eyes scanning the area.

"Aang? Sokka?" a voice said with shock. They turned around to see Katara with a huge smile on her face and tears coming out. She ran toward Aang and gave him a big hug not knowing how much she has missed him. "I thought you weren't coming" the tears of joy ran down her face making her forget about Zuko.

When she pulled out of the hug she ran to her brother never imagining she would miss him and his jokes so much.

"I missed you little sister" Sokka whispered as he embraced her. "Are you okay? Did Zuko do anything to you?"

"No I'm fine"

"The avatar" a familiar voice to everyone spoke. Katara broke from the hug to see Zuko standing in the door way. "I never thought you would come for her" he took his fighting stance as he had his hands up ready to shoot fire. Aang and Sokka both were ready to defend themselves as Katara stood behind him; watching in fear to what would happen.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THIS PART AND NEXT IT THE LAST! WOW THIS WAS THE LONGEST EVER SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME "OOPS" IN HERE SO LET ME KNOW.**

**I WAS WATCHING AVATAR AND THE SERPENTS PATH AND THE DESERT WHICH I MUST SAY I LOVE HOW SOKKA IS DRUNK ON CACTUS JUICE AND WHEN SOKKA AND SUKI KISS.**

**SO THEY ONLY GREAT SHOWS ON NICK WAS DANNY PHANTOM, AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, AND ZEVO-3 WHICH DANTE BASCO WHO PLAYS THE VOICE OF ZUKO IS IN; HE PLAYS MIKE.**

**MAYBE IT JUST ME BUT WHEN YOU WATCH THE SERPENT PATH AND SOKKA PUSHES SUKI OUT OF THE WAY SO SHE ISN'T HURT AND HE SAYS "You have to be more careful" DON'T YOU NOTICE HIS VOICE SORT OF CHANGES AND WHEN ZUKO TRIES TO JOIN THE AVATAR AND HE HITS HIMSELF ON THE FOREHEAD AND SAYS "stupid" HIS TONE CHANGES A TINY BIT?**

**IT CAN JUST BE ME =/**

**BUT I LOVE THOSE SHOWS AND THAT REALLY ALL AND SO NOW TO THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH I NEED SOME VOTES ON BUT IF I ASK THE QUESTION NOW IT GOING TO RUIN THE LAST CHAPTER SO I'LL WAIT TILL THEN**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO THE LAST CHAPTER CAN BE PUT UP….I MEAN I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T POST IT, BUT YOU MIGHT SO REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 29

People are asking if Toph is going to be added in this story and I'm sorry for the mishap, but no she's not. I love Toph she a rocking hard chick, but I mean they are still looking for an earth teacher and she is going to be it, but I'm not adding her for certain reasons. (^_^)

**A Change of Heart Part 29**

Aang had his staff in his hand ready for any attacks Zuko would throw. Katara eyes stared into Zuko's surprised at what was happening. A fight was going to start and when it does she will have to go against him to help her friends.

"I want to join your team" Zuko spoke as he straightened up and relaxed his arms, everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Aang asked not knowing if he heard him right.

"I want to join your team-," he repeated and saw a smile form on Katara's mouth. "I can teach you fire bending"

"Whoa! You think after all the times you tried to have us killed and after kidnapping my sister we will just let you join us?" Sokka asked as if he was making Zuko sound dumb. He didn't relax his stance he kept his boomerang clenched tightly in his right hand ready to throw it if needed.

"I know it's going to take some time to get use to me but-,"

"No-,"

"Wait" Katara interrupted everyone as all the eyes were now on her. "Why can't we just let him in? He has changed and Aang you will need to learn fire bending eventually"

"But he kidnapped you and who knows what he did to you" Sokka said in a disgusted voice as he cringed at the thought of it. Zuko and Aang eyes furrowed in anger knowing what he meant as Katara looked at him disgusted he would even think like that.

"Well I know and he never did anything to hurt me-," she blurted out knowing that was a lie, because at the beginning they got off at a rocky start. "He actually protected me when I was in trouble and helped me when I was hurt or sick" she tried her best not to smile and stay serious, but she saw a smirk on Zuko's face and that broke her as she smiled back at him knowing he was appreciative for her help.

Sokka didn't care, because he still had anger towards him as he kept his fighting stance, but Aang relaxed his muscles as he stood straight and stared into Katara's eyes.

"You were hurt?" Aang asked with worry in his voice, but anger in his eyes.

"Ugh yeah I bumped my head, but Zuko took care of it"

"Oh" Katara placed her hand on her head over where she had the stitches making sure her hair was covering it so they couldn't see it. She didn't want to have to explain that story to them, because she knew they wouldn't believe her lie about how she got them.

Aang's attention was bought back to Zuko's who was watching Sokka to make sure he didn't try and pull anything.

"I appreciate you helping Katara-," Aang started knowing if she was hurt then he wouldn't even give it a second thought in sparing him. "And it seems that she knows what she's saying, but you need to understand that you've chased us all around and attacked villages and my friends just so you could capture me so it won't be easy to trust you right away-," Sokka's stance went down when he was hearing what Aang was saying and knew where he was going at. "But I will give you a chance and let you join the team"

Sokka's mouth dropped open as he heard the news and wasn't happy for it, because he didn't think he would ever trust Zuko, not after he took his sister. Zuko bowed to show his thanks and Katara face lit up with happiness to the decision Aang made. She knew they would accept him soon like she did.

"Aang thank you" she pulled him into a hug which surprised him at first, but didn't hesitate to hug her back. When they broke apart they bought their attention back to Zuko as Sokka crossed his arms with his boomerang still in his hand.

"We should camp for the night since it's late, but we need to leave next thing in the morning, because we have to find an earth bending teacher" Aang started as Zuko nodded his head. "Since were at Omashu's we can go there and get supplies since we are running low" Aang finished talking as he turned to Appa and Momo who was sitting on his head. Sokka stared at Zuko for a few more seconds till he went to Aang.

"Ugh I need to get my stuff from Zuko's room-," Katara walked back into the ship towards his room as Zuko followed.

"Aang are you sure it's the right thing to let the enemy join our team?" Sokka whispered when he saw he was gone.

"I don't know, but when I stared into his eyes he seemed like he did change and Katara also said he did and I trust her"

"Well that's good for you, but I don't I have a strange feeling about him and I don't know yet-," Sokka climbed Appa's head as he spoke. "It could just be that he was evil before and it's just still a shock that he would just become good out of no where" he shrugged his shoulders as he laid back with his arms as a pillow for his head.

* * *

"Zuko what made you change your mind?" Katara asked as she picked up her other clothing that Iroh had the servants make.

"When you walked out of my room this pain went through me and all I thought about was you and how stupid I was to let you walk out-," he helped Katara fold her clothes as he spoke. "I couldn't lose you. Not after you told me you loved me" she looked up at him with a smile before realizing they were finished folding her clothes.

She walked up to him so she was close to his chest before she embraced him in her arms and gave him surprise kiss on the lips. He returned the favor by kissing her back, but when he was just getting into it she pushed him away with a sweet innocent smile.

"We should be going before Sokka has more reasons to hate you" she laughed as she took her clothes. Before they walked out of the room Zuko quickly ran to the wall that was holding is dual dao swords and grabbed them. Katara smiled as they both walked out of the room together.

"Wait-," her grabbed her arm to stop her. "I need to tell my uncle" his voice was sad and she knew this was probably going to be hard for him as she nodded. Zuko turned around to walk to Iroh's room.

When he reached it he knocked on the door hoping he was up, because he couldn't leave until he notified him about what he was doing.

"Come in" he answered.

"Uncle I need to talk to you about something-," He started as he walked in to see him sitting in his bed. His room wasn't that much just a bed with fire nation banners hanging on the wall and a tiny window which lets in enough light to see in the morning and a dresser with a candle on top for the dark nights. "I'm leaving"

"Oh where too?" he asked with a smile Zuko knew too well.

"Not on an errand, but with the avatar group"

"Oh?"

"Yes I wanted you to know that. I just didn't want to leave without you knowing-," he waited for a response, but didn't get any. "Are you mad?" he asked curios when he didn't say anything.

"No of course not-," he stood up from his bed and walked over towards him. "I'm happy you made the right decision before making the wrong one" Iroh pulled him into a hug as a tear dripped down his cheek. "I'm going to stay here with the fire nation so I can watch the progress of what's going on, but I know we will see each other soon in the future"

Zuko hugged him back knowing he was going to miss him, because he was the only family member to stay with him; he was like a father he never had.

"Then I will see you" they broke apart and Zuko walked out of his room to see Katara waiting for him as she leaned against the metal wall across from the door.

"Is everything okay?" she asked when she thought she saw a tear.

"Yeah" Zuko smiled as they both walked back to the deck where Aang and Sokka were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough" Sokka spoke annoyed at how late it was already. He could see the moon shining brighter than ever and the stars all over the sky. "Now let's go and find somewhere to camp"

"Yeah and tomorrow we will go to Omashu's to get more supplies" Aang added. Katara and Zuko quickly climbed onto Appa not wanting to stall any longer. "Yip Yip" Aang yelled and the bison took off in the air to find a good open space to land for the night, because everyone was tired; especially Appa.

* * *

**Wow so I thought this would be the last chapter and it was going to be, but if I kept writing till it was over than it would be extremely long and that would be too much so there is another chapter and I'm sorry, but I know the next should be the last.**

**i have everything planned out for the ending so I'm hoping that will be posted up soon and not have a big delay like I've been doing since a 4 day weekend is coming up =D**

**please review on this one, because this is close to the last one and i need reviews to post the next and very last chapter up…and if i do get a lot of reviews i will put in a great ending =D**

**please review!**


	22. Chapter 30

Well I know that it's been awhile, but I've been so busy with school and parents… sometimes I wish my life was a cartoon =/

Anyways I rewrote this chapter for a simple reason…I wasn't happy with the other and neither were my fans. I also hope my writer block is gone for now so I can update faster for my wonderful fans =)

**A Change of Heart Part 30**

The gang found a big open spot so Appa was able to lie down and the group could set up camp for the night.

"Ugh Zuko?" Katara called out from Appa's saddle as she tossed the supplies to the three boys on the ground.

"Hm" he looked up to her after he put down the pot she threw at him. Their eyes locked with each other so she knew she had his full attention.

"We only have two sleeping bags. One for me and one for my brother-," she threw the two sleeping bags to Aang and Sokka as if to make a point. "but you can sleep on Appa like Aang always does" Before Zuko gave her a direct answer his eyes scanned down to the grassy ground, then up to the clear starry sky.

"No I'm fine sleeping on the ground" she nodded her head as she jumped off the bison. She put her hands on her hips as her eyes scanned the area.

"Alright I'll go catch some fish as Sokka goes get the wood for the fire"

"What!" Sokka shot up from lying down on the ground as he spit out the piece of grass he had placed in his mouth to seem like jet.

"Well you're just lying down so you could be helpful by collecting the wood"

"I helped!" he argued back. Katara rolled her eyes at how difficult her brother was making it.

"Just go get the wood!" she pointed her finger to the woods.

"Fine, but Aang is coming with me" Aang picked up his head at his name being called.

"What am I doing?" he asked confused since he just joined their conversation.

"You're coming with me to get firewood"

"Okay" a grin was set on his face as he ran over towards Sokka.

"Alright so you two get the firewood as me and Zuko go get the fish" right when Sokka and Aang were about to enter the woods he quickly turned around.

"NO!" he shouted causing everyone to turn around and stare at him. Sokka realized after doing it that he shouted, but he really didn't care as he walked up to Zuko and Katara. "Zuko is coming with me"

"But you have Aang"

"I don't care I'm not having you two alone together" Katara let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know maybe having a guy and girl together alone doesn't mix"

"But I've been alone with Aang before" her finger pointed to Aang and she caught a small blush form on his face.

"Because I trust him" They both glared at each other.

"Fine then Aang is coming with me" After five minutes they all went their separate ways; Sokka with Zuko and Aang with Katara.

* * *

"My brother is so stubborn!" Katara yelled out to the ocean as Aang covered his ears.

"Katara he's only looking out for you" he spoke. They both started to bend the water.

"I don't care-," she started as she caught one fish in her water bubble and bought it to the land. "He went too far today" she watched the fish flop around on the dirt ground till it ceased to move.

"But Katara I mean its normal for a brother to be worried" Aang caught a fish and did the same things as Katara.

"But he should trust me"

"I think he trust you, but not Zuko"

"He's going to have to get use to him" she caught another fish as she bought it to shore.

"Well he's not the only one-," Katara eyes glanced up from the water so she was staring into his eyes that refused to look up at her.

"But I thought you were okay with him"

"I agreed to let him join our team so he could teach me fire bending and have a chance to change his ways, but it's going to take time for him as it will for me and Sokka"

"I guess your right" she went back to focusing on catching dinner.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko both walked in the woods in search for firewood in silence. Not one spoke nor glanced at either direction. _'I don't understand why he's with us'_ Sokka thought as he took a quick glance towards Zuko out of the corner of his eye. _'He captured my sister and chased after us for months'_ Sokka was deep in his thought that he didn't realize Zuko had stopped a few seconds ago.

"Why'd you stop?" Sokka asked as he turned around with his guard up.

"No reason just found some wood" Sokka relaxed his muscles as he walked over towards Zuko to help collect it.

* * *

"Wow they aren't back yet?" Katara asked out loud in a surprise voice as her and Aang carried the fish towards the pot. "Let's put the fish in here for now till they get back with the firewood" Aang nodded his head.

After about three minutes from when Katara and Aang came back from catching the fish they finally saw two figures coming out from the woods.

"What took you?" she asked as she walked up to them. "And why so much wood for one night?" Sokka dropped the pile he had and brushed off his hands.

"So I don't have to go back if some how we run out" she rolled her eyes as she stared at Zuko who was putting his pile with her brother's.

"So what did you get?" Sokka asked which broke her focus.

"We caught a whole bunch of fish" Aang answered as he picked up the pot to show him.

"Yum!" Sokka rubbed his hands together as he felt his mouth get watery.

"Alright Zuko can you start the fire" she asked and he nodded his head as he shot a small flame to half of the pile of wood.

"Why so we need a fire anyways if we already have a fire bender?" Sokka asked confused.

"So we can at least stay warm" Katara took the pot out of Aang's hands and motioned Zuko to walk with her.

"Your brother had been giving me the death stare I can just feel it right now" he whispered as he knelt down beside her with the pot of fish in front of them and their backs to Aang and Sokka.

"Don't worry about it they just need to adjust" she took one fish out of the pot and handed it to him. "Here cook this" without any questions he took the cold fish from her and heated up his hand till he saw some brown forming around it.

Katara eyes moved away from watching the fish as she glanced behind to see what Sokka and Aang were doing…they were gone.

Without even making sure she placed her right hand on Zuko's face so she could turn his head towards her and placed a sweet, gentle, passionate kiss to his lips. It was a great shock to him, but he didn't argue against it as he deepened the kiss between them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it halfway. Her fingers entangled in his black locks as his hands gently brushed her side as she felt goose bumps form from his touch. A moan escaped her mouth as she pressed her body against his body so her breast was pressed to his chest. She sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist as her hips grinded his body. A groan escaped from him and she could feel he was excited from his poking member.

Right when he was about to bring the shirt higher up so her breast would be exposed she pushed him away. Their breathing was hard as they tried to catch their breath.

"What was that for?" he breathed out as he stared into her eyes. She fixed her shirt so it wasn't halfway up which caused his eyes to move to her heaving chest.

"Well with Sokka around we won't be able to kiss let alone be close to each other" she spoke and his eyes went back to hers.

"Hm"

"Speaking of Sokka I think he's coming so try not to make it obvious something happened" Zuko had a smirk on his face before he became serious and went back to the fish. Katara stood up and walked towards Sokka and Aang. "Hey Aang and Sokka-," she waved her hand to them.

"Um are you okay?" Sokka asked with suspicion in his voice as an eyebrow rose.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know it's just they way you spoke to us seem like-,"

"Ugh the fish are done" Zuko interrupted them as she let out a breath. She turned around to walk towards the fire as she mouthed thank you to Zuko.

"Good job in not trying to make it obvious" he whispered in her ear as she walked past him and they all sat around the fire.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be after three days for the avatar group; because I have no ideas how to fill in those spots…I don't know yet. D=**

**Also, I'm going to make this story longer then I was planning to because there has to be things added that are coming up =D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 31

**A Change of Heart Part 31**

They entered Omashu the next morning so they could get the supplies they needed and leave. It took them some time, because they had to get Appa ready for when they leave and convince the guards that Zuko wasn't fire nation.

"So far we wasted about twenty minutes in just trying to get into Omashu so let's make this fast" Sokka spoke as he looked around the town.

"I really don't see why we need to rush-," Aang spoke with his usual happy grin on his face. "I mean we can spend a night here" Sokka stopped dead in his track as he turned on his heels to face him.

"What? We don't have time for that!" he yelled as he shot his arms in the air. "We still need to find Aang an earth bending teacher"

"Sokka spending on night here isn't going to jeopardize it" Katara spoke as she agreed with Aang. "Besides it would be a change to sleep in a comfy room and not the hard floors of the forest" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at both Katara and Aang. They both gave him the puppy dog eyes with the pouted lips.

"Mm fine, but just for one night"

"Great! I know a great place to stay!" Aang took off with a gust of wind blowing after him and leaving the three.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka yelled as he ran after him.

"Sokka it's no use!" Katara yelled as she fixed her now messed up hair that Aang's gust of wind caused. "Mm sometimes I wonder about guys"

"Hm" Zuko walked next to her not even caring if Sokka ever caught up with Aang or weather he was coming back. The town they were walking in was only half crowed due to most of the stands being closed. _'I guess we came too early'_ Katara thought as she scanned the place.

"I got him!" a voice called out. She bought her attention to the well known voice to see Sokka and Aang walking towards them.

"Wow I can't believe you managed to catch up to him" Katara spoke with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah well don't underestimate me" Sokka flexed his muscles as Aang let out a small laugh.

"Got to hand it to you Sokka I never thought you would even get close to me until I tripped" The smile on Sokka's face turned to a frown as he heard Katara and Aang chuckle; even Zuko.

"Well I still caught you-,"

"Anyway, Aang where were you running off too?" Katara spoke up.

"I know this great place we can stay and the owners are real nice with a cool son I use to play with anytime I visited this place…besides King Bumi"

"Alright let's not waste anymore time-," Sokka started walking ahead pasting Aang, but then Aang speed up and eventually it started a race between them. _'Ugh guys'_ Katara thought as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Here we are!" Aang put his hands out as if he was showing the prize to the winner. The building was large in size and had a sign that read welcome.

"It looks decent enough" Sokka spoke as he tired to catch his breath as his hands rested on his knees.

"The owners are amazingly nice!" he took off inside as everyone followed behind. There was a wooden counter where you check in with a bell you rung to let the people know a customer was here. Aang kept ringing the bell constantly till someone spoke up.

"I'm coming just stop with the bell!" A man came out from the back room that looked to be in his late thirties. He had brown hair the length of his neck and a just recently shaven beard. A smile lay on his face, but he had a tired look in his eyes. "How may I help you?" he asked which was shortly followed by a yawn.

"Hey what happened to the two old people that worked here?" Aang asked as he leaned over the counter to take a peek into the back room.

"Hey don't lean on the counter!" the guy pushed him off as he wiped the top off with his sleeve. "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh Mr. and Mrs. Tokushima they use to work here and they had a son-," Aang placed a finger under his chin as he tried to remember the name. "Um Sato I believe" The guys eyes widen with surprise which caught the attention of Aang.

"The previous owners passed away-," his voice was sad, but the look he saw in the young boys eyes were sadder than his.

"W-what how?" Aang asked with shock.

"Old age, but I took over the business I'm Sato"

"You? You're Sato?" Aang pointed a finger towards the older gentle man. "I'm Aang we use to hang out anytime I visited this town" a frown laid on the man face as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you"

"Not even my arrow?" Aang pointed to his bald head hoping it would bring some memory to the guy, but he shook his head again. "Its okay-," Aang let out a sigh. "It's only been a hundred years" he mumbled the last part which no one heard.

"Now how may I help you?" he bought his attention away from Aang and to the whole group.

"We would like to spend the night here please" Katara spoke as she saw the disappointed look on Aang's face.

"Of course two rooms I would presume" she nodded her head. The guy walked around the counter to lead them upstairs where the rooms were. He stopped at the end of the hall way; opening one door to a large room. "This will be for the guys-," he turned around to open the sliding door to the other room that was across from the guys. "And this will be for you young miss"

"Thank you" Katara walked into her room. It wasn't as big as the guy's room, but since she was the only one who would be in the room it didn't bother her. There was a futon in the middle of the room, a small wooden table under a window that had a nice view of the town, and another door Katara guess to be the bathroom.

Katara let out a small sigh as she stared at the floor which was a wooden floor that lay under a thin white carpet. _'What I pulled with Zuko before at camp can't happen again-,'_ she thought remembering pushing herself on him. _'I don't know what gotten over me, but I guess me and Zuko won't be able to see each other alone a lot since Sokka is in big brother mode'_ a sudden knock on her door bought Katara back to her senses as she stared at the door for a second before walking over to it.

She didn't open it right away as her mind tried to guess who would be on the other side of the screen. For her she hoped it was the owner, because she didn't want to have to talk to Aang or Sokka right now and she doubted Zuko would come to her room by himself. She slid the door open to figure out the mystery and to her surprise it was Zuko.

"Zuko" she used his name in questionable tone as he stood in front of her with a small smirk on his face.

"The owner wanted me to let you know that dinner will be ready soon-," he spoke with a now serious look on his face. She nodded her head slightly before she realized he leaned his head closer to hers. "Meet me on the side of the building to the right" he whispered in her ear. "When Aang and Sokka go to eat say you're going out got it?"

"O-okay" she couldn't help but stutter as she felt his warm breath on her ear. Before she knew it he was gone and she was standing alone in her doorway.

* * *

The time for dinner came faster than Katara wished. She looked herself over in the mirror as she splashed cold water on her face before drying it with a towel. She brushed her fingers through her hair and fixed her clothes up so the wrinkles were straightened out and she looked decent.

She let out a breath before leaving her room; wondering exactly what she would tell Sokka and Aang as she took each step down the stairs.

When she got to the dining area Aang was already there drinking tea from the cup. Nothing else was set on the table, but it would soon be full with all kinds of food. Her eyes caught the window that was behind Aang that showed the next building that was next door to the Inn.

"Um Aang I'm going to go out to look at the stores" she spoke, feeling guilty about lying to him. Aang placed the tea cup down with the familiar smile on his face.

"Can I come?" he asked as he started to get up.

"Actually I just wanted to go alone" a pain ran through her when she saw the frown on his face.

"Oh okay-," he sat back down as he stared into the tea cup. "Well dinner will be served soon so hurry up" Katara left without saying anything else.

* * *

She hurried to the side where there was a small alley way in between the Inn and the next building. A light could be seen from a window, but that didn't worry her. The familiar bald head with the arrow tattoo did. She quietly walked into the alley hoping not to be seen by him.

"Zuko?" she whispered his name cautiously as she made sure not to make so much noise. "Zu-," she gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a familiar warm voice whisper in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body. He missed her and desired her so badly. She could feel his hard chest against her back as a pair of warm lips kissed her neck. She let out a surprised gasp as the arms tightened around her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you-," a soft whisper entered her ear. "Your smell-," he inhaled the air which caused her scent to enter his nose that seemed to make him want her more. "The feeling I get when I hold you-," his arms wrapped tighter around her. "Kiss you-," he placed small kisses on her neck.

"Zuko" her breathing was picking up as she tired to say his name casually, but it failed. The feeling he was causing her by doing the smallest things to her was too much. Her brain seemed to turn into mush, because she couldn't think of anything to say.

She could feel him smile against her skin, but soon a jolt of shock ran through her when she felt a pair of warm hands go under her shirt, but stayed at the lower part of her stomach under her bellybutton. His hands slowly and gently massaged small circles causing her to push back more into him. The sudden action caused him to stumble back as he lost his footing and bringing her down with him. Both of them where careful not to make a sound as they hit the floor with a quiet bang.

Katara was now sitting in between his legs stilled pressed against his chest as he heard a small chuckle coming from him; she could feel the vibration of his laugh since was pressed so close to him.

"You need to be more careful" she felt her face get hot at the embarrassing fall she caused. "Turn around" he whispered as he nuzzled his face in her neck. Her legs seemed to be paralyzed. In her head she was trying with all her might to turn towards him, but in his view of his eyes she was just sitting there. Another laugh came out as he picked her up and turned her so she was now on her knees; her butt sitting on the back of her feet and her hands rested on his chest as her eyes stared at his neck.

"Katara look up" his voice stayed in a whispery tone. She didn't obey quickly enough so he forced her to by lifting her chin up. "Why do you seem frozen?" her blue eyes were looking into his golden ones as she searched for the answer in her head. _'Why am I nervous?' _she thought. _'Could it be because Aang could spot us from the window? Or because I don't want to get carried away?' _"What now you can't speak?" his voice broke her thoughts as she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing was able to come out, because his lips crashed down onto hers.

Her hand automatically gripped his shirt as her lips moved with his in the same rhythm. She missed his kiss, the way his lips felt against hers. Her hands slowly moved up his chest feeling the muscles through his shirt.

She moved in closer to his body so her chest was lightly pressed against his. Being on her knees caused some distance between them till she pushed herself up so her butt wasn't resting on the back of her feet. The kiss was deepened between them and she teasingly ran the tip of her tongue on the bottom of his lip.

His hands brushed her waist from under her shirt, feeling the warmth, softness, and smoothness of her skin. She pushed her body close till there was no more room. Her breast was hard against his chest. Her arms circled around his neck as her fingers played with his hair that hung down.

She could feel herself needing to breath, her oxygen level was down, but his arms circled around her which trapped her against him and preventing her from pushing away. She knew he wasn't going to let her go till he wanted air, but at this rate she felt like she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She felt a smile against her lips as he pulled away.

Both of them were breathing hard as they took in all the air they could. Her hands rest on his chest as she felt it rise and fall.

"Zuko" is all she could breathe out as her hands moved lightly against his covered chest.

* * *

"Hey Aang where is Katara?" Sokka asked with a firm voice as he entered the dining hall.

"She went out" his voice was still sad, but he made sure not to let Sokka detect it.

"Okay where is Zuko?" Aang shrugged his shoulders as his eyes went to the opening kitchen door where the cook started to bring the food out.

"Don't worry Sokka, just sit down and enjoy the food that is coming out" Sokka sighed as he walked over to the table, but he still felt like something was wrong.

* * *

"Zuko, Sokka-." Katara spoke as her head rested on his chest; listening to his heart beat. "I just heard him"

"Hm yeah and-." He spoke. He had a feeling where this was leading, but he hoped he was wrong.

"He's wondering about us we should go" she felt his warm lips start placing kisses against her neck and her body getting into it.

"Why?" he whispered. His lips moved against her skin. "What would be so wrong if they found out?" she felt his hands grip her hip to pull her closer as he moved his lips against her jaw bone.

"Because my brother is already suspicious and-," she was stopped by his lips going on top of hers. His hands moved to her back as she gripped his shirt. She closed her eyes and pushed herself forward to deepen the kiss, until her mind reminded her of Sokka. "And I don't want him to be right about what he's suspicious of" she finished her sentence from before. Zuko sighed before he pulled his face away from hers so he could look into her eyes.

"What would be so wrong though? You said you loved me so as long as you know it then what they say shouldn't bother you"

"I know, but right now isn't a good time" before she knew it Zuko was getting up; causing her to move away from him.

"I understand what you're saying since they don't trust me, but I don't like the idea in hiding it" he walked away before she could say anything. _'Zuko how can you be so stupid! They already don't trust you and breaking this news to them won't help that' _Katara yelled in her head as she stood up. _'But its true keeping it a secret isn't good and I don't like it either, but for not were going to have to deal with it'_

She quickly looked over to the window to see Aang and Sokka still at the table. She started to walk away from the alley way so she could go inside the Inn.

"Hey Katara how was the walk?" Aang asked. Katara noticed he didn't seem that upset anymore, but she was now reminded of the lie she told him.

"Ugh good I'm just tired" she didn't want to stay down here any longer. When she got to her room she glanced over towards the guy's room. The door was shut, but she knew the room wasn't empty. _'He's mad' _she shut the door of her room and crawled into the futon on the floor as she closed her eyes; hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**Wow this took a while to write, but I'm glad I got it over with for Christmas…a present to my reviewers!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I'm getting writers block…so any ideas hit me up**

**Please review!**

**p.s. if you wonder how Katara knew that Sokka was wondering about them don't forget there was a window =D  
**


	24. Chapter 32

The next day came fast as Katara opened her eyes to the painful light that was coming from the sun. Her sleep last night was stressful, because all she did was move around last night on the floor. She had a peaceful dream when she was finally able to fall asleep comfortably, but it was soon replaced with the memory of last night outside the inn.

She sat up on her butt not wanting to lie down anymore. Her hair was messy from lying her head on the pillow as it lazily hung in her face; making her view of things harder as it blocked her eyes. She pushed the hair away by brushing the strands behind her ear; bringing the things now in front of her into clearer view.

Katara flung her arms over her head, took in a deep breath of air, stretched her arms higher, and then let them fall.

"Huh" she sighed; letting the air out of her, and the moment after her sigh she stood up quickly. The fast action caused her to stumble back a little, but she found her footing and stayed balanced. Her eyes stayed glued to the sheet that once covered her body, but was now piled in a mess on the floor near her feet. A sudden hiss from an owl cat broke her attention and bought it to the window where she saw the tip of the animal's tail disappear from her view.

"I guess since I'm up I can get ready" she spoke to herself now wishing there was another girl on their team. She tiredly walked over to the bathroom door so she could prepare a shower for herself.

* * *

The first one up from the group of sleeping guys was Zuko. It was nearly impossible to get any sleep with the two loudest snorers sharing the same room as him, but that wasn't the only reason why he couldn't sleep. Through the whole night he only thought about Katara and how he regretted leaving her alone out in the dark. She should have been the one mad, because she was right, it wouldn't be the right time to pop the news to Aang and especially Sokka; who both are still not happy with the new addition on the team.

Zuko turned his head that lay on his arms to the side so his view was on a snoring Aang who had the sheets half off his body as a little drool was coming out the corner of his mouth. _'Taking the avatar right now would be simple as long as everyone here is a heavy sleeper' _Zuko thought for a moment, but it quickly left his mind as fast as it entered.

He slowly started to get up with an annoyed groan leaving him. The movement caused his hair to fall in his face as he pushed it away. Since the other guys weren't up he made the decision to go take a shower as he was already walking over to it.

* * *

Katara bended the water out of her hair and bought it to the sink she was in front of; she watched as it disappeared down the hole. The mirror she was staring herself into wasn't big and only showing her head and her upper half of her body; up to her breast.

She fixed her kimono like tunic so the wrinkles didn't show. She brushed her fingers through her hair; knowing she was going to have to get a new comb. Lastly she added her familiar hair loopies before finally deciding she was done.

* * *

Zuko put on his right shoe before straightening up. The water droplets from his wet hair slid to the tip before dripping off and hitting the fall. He wished everyone was up so they could just leave because this town was useless to him.

He had to be careful not to fire bend or show any signs that he was a fire bender. Just wearing red bought fear to the people of this town; the guards almost didn't let him through because of it.

He caught the movement of Sokka stirring in his bed out the corner of his eye, but didn't get up. _'I'm not just going to wait for them to get up'_ he thought before walking towards the bedroom door to leave.

* * *

Katara made her bed before getting up. She didn't hear any noise that told her anyone was up. The walls in the Inn weren't that well built to keep the sound out; she could hear the faint snoring sounds of Aang and Sokka from the other room opposite hers.

When she was done with everything she wanted to do she looked out the window to see more people out then yesterday. _'I guess the stands are opened' _she thought as she shut the window with the two wooden blinds before leaving her room.

* * *

They both shut the door to their rooms unaware of each others presence. At the same time they both turned around to start walking out the Inn, but bumped right into one another, causing them to both fall back.

"Zuko" Katara spoke out loud, but meant to keep it in her head as she pushed herself up. He didn't speak back to her due to the shock she caused him as he stepped away from the wall he fell against. Katara could feel her mind searching for something else to say, but the look on his face made her nervous to say anything. _'Is he still mad?'_ she thought for a moment, but then something stopped her thinking.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" he spoke in a calm voice. His facial expression showed nothing. Katara kept her eyes on his for a brief moment until he started walking towards the stairs. _'I should just apologize for last night, but I can't do it here' _just as he thought Katara was following behind.

When they were outside the Inn Zuko seized his walked causing Katara who was lost in her own thoughts to bump right into him.

"Ugh sorry" she quickly spoke before taking a few steps away from him. _'Great I'm getting nervous around him and he probably knows it too. I should just go to the market right now since it was just a coincidence that we were both leaving the Inn' _Katara took a couple steps to get around him so she could head to the market, but something stopped her.

She didn't turn around to see what has stopped her. It gripped her wrist in a somewhat tight grasp. She could feel that it was a hand, a warm hand, and it was easy to guess whose hand.

"I was going to get the supplies" Katara spoke in a whispery tone.

"I'm sorry" his tone of voice hasn't changed; it stayed calm, but the way he spoke the two words was easy to tell he was serious. "Last night I got mad, because I thought you were scared of this relationship since you wouldn't tell your brother or Aang-," Zuko let go of her wrist, causing his arm to fall to his side. Katara's back was to him, but she was grasping on every word he spoke. "But it took me all night to realize I was being an idiot"

"Zuko I understand what you meant last night, but telling them right now won't be the right time because their still building their trust on you."

"I know and I can wait till it's the right time, but I thought last night I was going to lose you and I don't want to lose you" his arms suddenly wrapped around her; pinning her arms to the side of her body. "Besides I won the battle so you have to stay with me" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but you also forfeited" a small laugh escaped them both. "Um we should get going to the market" she spoke after about a minute went by and he was still holding her in his arms.

"But I like holding you" his arms tightened around her and Katara could feel her body wanting more than just him holding her.

"Y-yeah, b-but we need to get the supplies before we leave" she quickly spoke before it went further; stuttering a little. She heard an annoyed groan coming from him. She thought he would move his arms from around her waist, but then she felt a pair of warm lips landing on her neck.

Zuko was kissing her neck lightly and he could feel the way her body started to move as she was getting into it. A small moan escaped her mouth before she felt a light pinch that made her body jump slightly. Before she even got to ask what he just did he was beside her with a smirk that made her feel like he had done something wrong.

"Alright let's go" he spoke as if he didn't do anything. Katara nodded her head, but inside she was trying to guess what he did, but only one thing crossed her mind.

* * *

After about two hours of walking around the town to get the supplies they needed Katara and Zuko finally got back to the Inn.

"Alright were here and I believe Sokka and Aang are up" she spoke; hoping inside that she was right. Zuko carried some of the food as Katara carried the rest with her new comb. They walked past the dining hall they saw Aang and Sokka sitting at the table with a platter of fired duck and a bowl of rice in front of them. Sokka was stuffing his face with the duck while Aang just ate the rice. As Katara was walking past the doorway to the dining hall Aang spotted her.

"Hey Katara where did you go?" Aang spoke. Sokka picked up his head with a mouth full of duck as he gave her a stare that made her a bit nervous to speak.

"Ugh I went to get the supplies we needed with Zuko" she spoke back to them. It wasn't hard to tell that they didn't like to hear his name in the sentence. Katara waited for someone to speak in an angry voice and say "What we don't want you with that fire bender alone" or "How could you just trust him that easily alone after he kidnapped you?" No on words came out of anyone's mouth. "Well um I'm going to put the things away" she turned around to grab the basket out of Zuko's hands, because she didn't want her brother or Aang to get annoyed that he was going up stairs with her…alone. "Zuko stay down here with them" she whispered quickly in his ear as she took the supplies. He gave her a nod of the head before she turned to walk to her room.

* * *

Zuko sat down at the table across from Aang and Sokka who were still staring at him. He could feel that the atmosphere has changed once Katara left, but he didn't know if was a good thing.

"So you went shopping?" Sokka broke the silence between them as he stared directly into his eyes.

"Yeah" Zuko didn't stutter or hesitate to answer his question, because he had nothing to hide from what they did today. There was a pause between the conversation before Sokka broke the silence again.

"Alright I'm going to get to the point-," his voice became stern as his eyes became more firm. "I don't trust you and I don't like you being with my sister alone. I don't know what your planing, but me and Aang are going to keep a sharp eye on you"Zuko was shocked at the sudden change of attitude, but he stayed calm.

"I'm not planing anything" was the only thing Zuko said to them. No one spoke after, but he could feel the doubt in the air. _'Katara was right its not a good time to tell them.' _

_

* * *

_Katara placed the two baskets of food down on the small table that stood under the window. She took her new comb she had bought from a small stand and walked into the bathroom so she could fix up her hair.

Once in the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was a little messy, but neater than it was this morning. She started brushing the comb through her brown locks; the comb going through smoothly. She was almost done when her eyes spotted something on her neck. _'Oh no' _she thought when she pushed her hair back to reveal a red bruise like mark on her neck.

"He gave me a hickey" she spoke to herself in shock as she studied it. She let her hair fall back in place re leaved that her hair covered the mark, but she still had to be careful._ 'Zuko I hate you' _she thought knowing now that was why he gave her the smile as if he did something and why she felt the slight pinch. She knew there was really nothing else to do but go back downstairs and join the group for breakfast.

* * *

The group thanked the Inn keeper before heading back to Appa. The man insisted they could spend another nigh, but Sokka spoke for everyone by saying no. They reached Appa in a short amount of time. Momo flew off his head and onto Aang's right shoulder; which bought a giggle out of him.

As Katara and Zuko were putting the supplies away on Appa Sokka was looking at the map they carried to see where they were going next.

"Since Zuko kidnapped Katara it threw us off course-," he started which rewarded him an evil glare from her, but he shrugged his shoulders. "But we should head over to Gaoling, which is about two days away from here if we leave now"

"Why there?" Katara asked as she looked over his shoulders at the map.

"I heard Gaoling had good earth benders there" Aang cut in as he petted Momo.

"My point exactly" Sokka spoke as he rolled up the map and put it away.

"Alright lets go" Aang air bended himself up onto the bison's head. "Yip Yip" he yelled and the bison took off in the air.

* * *

**Whoo! I finally got this chapter typed up the day before my birthday as a gift to all my wonderful readers =D**

**You can give me a gift back by reviewing!**

**A couple of pick me ups to my readers.**

**Don't ask how Katara got her clothes back**

**AND**

**If you remember Aang almost learned fire bending first, but since he burnt Katara he refused after that to fire bend again...but then blah blah blah =D**

**Also my computer has been hacked my an evil person who doesn't care about other people so I will be typing my stories in school and at the library till its fixed so updates will be a while.**

**Lastly I don't know how long its been since they last had sex...please tell me if you know...but I might make katara feel the stages in knowing she is pregnant soon...yes she is going to have a baby...sorry for spoiling it...but you wont know anything else =D only I will hahahahaha!**

**P.S. I know I said I wasn't going to add Toph, but now I am since the story is going to be longer =D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 33

They flew for two days with the exception of stopping twice to rest. Sokka was flying the bison now, because Aang became tired and was now in the saddle with Zuko and Katara. They all hoped to find Gaoling soon, because they were running low on food since Sokka was always hungry.

"We should be at Gaoling already" Sokka complained as he searched for it.

"Maybe you happened to read the map wrong" Aang spoke as his head laid on his right arm that rested on the end of the saddle and his left arm dangled off.

"I never read a map wrong in my life!" he deafened himself. "And maybe it's because we took so many breaks that I'm not seeing it because it's going to take us an extra day to get there"

"Sokka we only took two breaks and they weren't very long ones since you kept pushing us to hurry up" Katara added.

"Yeah and Appa needed his rest so we could continue flying" Aang included in the conversation.

"Yeah well-,"

"There" Zuko interrupted them; getting annoyed at the pointless conversation. He point his finger out in the air to show them where as Sokka stirred Appa towards the land.

* * *

Appa waited behind a bush as the gang took off in the town to find an earth bending teacher for Aang.

"There's bound to be a bunch of earth benders to choose from" Sokka spoke as his eyes spotted a stand that was selling meat.

"I don't want to choose an earth bender randomly-," Aang started as he watched Sokka go through his pockets in a some what panic for money. "I remember king Bumi telling me I need a teacher that listens to their surroundings."

"Well than we better get moving" Katara spoke as they walked past a drooling Sokka who was hard on concentrating on the meat. "Come on Sokka!" he sadly broke his gaze away from the stand as he heard his stomach cry for it. _'Aw meat' _he thought as he ran over to the group who was leaving him.

* * *

"Alright Aang we've pointed out five earth benders to you, but you shot them all down" Sokka spoke as he felt his feet pounding from all the walking they did.

"They weren't the ones"

"Ugh then who is th-AH!" Sokka fell to the floor as two kids ran past.

"Sorry!" a boy with spiked brown hair and a missing tooth yelled back to them.

"Come on hurry!" the other boy who was with him yelled to his friend as he turned a corner.

"Wonder why they're in such a rush" Katara said out loud, hoping someone would have a clue.

"I don't know, but I got dirt all over me" Sokka stood up as he brushed himself off.

"They are going to earth rumble six where mostly earth benders battle for money" a quiet voice spoke from behind them. The sudden voice shocked the group as they turned around to face a skinny kid with freckles on his face and brown hair.

"Where is this earth rumble six?" Katara questioned him.

"It's underground in a giant earthen arena"

"Great we can look for a teacher for me!" Aang exclaimed with a big grin on his face. "Thank you!" he shouted as him and everyone else ran to the battle.

* * *

They sat in the fourth row where other people surrounded them. Up front was a rock platform where two people stood as a guy who stood in the middle of them yelled out to the audience.

"Here on the right side we have the blind bandit who is known for her amazing bending skills and on the left is The Boulder who had defeated every opponent who has stepped into the arena!"

"Except me!" the girl yelled out; interrupting the man. The crowd ohed to her comment as some booed.

"Pfft they really think a blind girl can beat The Boulder?" Sokka laughed as he continued to cheer for him.

"You don't think she's really blind?" Katara asked Aang as she felt worry enter her body. "I mean they wouldn't put a blind person in the match"

"I don't know, but it sounds interesting" The bell rang indicating that the match started. The Boulder didn't budge and neither did the girl. It went like this for about three minutes till the blind bandit spoke up.

"Come on you going to move or are you scared?" she let out a small laugh as The Boulder's temper rose.

"I am not scared of a little girl like you-," he pointed at her as she smirked at him. "I shall crush you!"

"Bring it!" she felt him move his left foot up in the air and bought it down fast; bringing a medium size rock out of the ground. She waited to feel what he would do next as tension grew from the crowd.

"Why isn't she preparing to block it?" Katara asked out loud; no one answering her, but Zuko chuckled a little at her worry. As fast as everyone blinked he kicked his feet which sent the rock charging right towards her. Everyone in the crowd tensed up waiting to see the girl be knocked across the stadium, but instead she took a step to the side which caused the rock to fly right past her.

"Ha that was weak for the mighty Boulder!" she laughed as she continued to speak. "Your name should be changed to The Pebble!" the crowd cheered at her insult as Sokka continued to boo at her; not giving up on The Boulder.

"Come on Boulder!" he yelled through cupped hands. Aang was really focused on the fight; he seemed to not blink once. The Boulder didn't hesitate to throw another attack on her, but as the rock headed right towards her she punched her fist in the air causing it to shatter into tiny pieces around her.

"Your aim is horrible-," she started again as she dodged another attack. "You should be ashamed of being an earth bender" she spoke as she listened to the laughter around her. She slide her right foot forward as she kept her left foot firm on the ground. She felt the vibrations of her opponent moving towards her as she readied her stance.

"I am The Boulder! I am the greatest earth bender around here!" he yelled as he ran towards her. A small smirk formed on her lips as she quickly hit the heel of her right foot into the rocky ground and pushed it forwards causing the ground to rise up and run down till it reached under his feet.

"Hm?" he looked down to see his left foot caught and before he could bend the rock away a force suddenly threw him back. He took full impact to the wall of the stand where the people were sitting.

"You should re-learn how to earth bend!" she yelled as everyone cheered. The Boulder stayed down as he laid against the rocky wall.

"And the winner is the Blind Bandit!" The announcer screamed out to everyone as they cheered louder. A smile formed on Aang's face, but no one noticed.

"She's the one I want!" he spoke loudly; startling everyone.

"What?" Katara asked still in shock that the girl took down the big guy.

"She's going to be my teacher" before Katara could speak Aang shot down to the center of the ring.

"You young boy, are you going to challenge the Blind Bandit?" the announcer asked; the crowd went silent to hear what he would say.

"I guess" he answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright we have another match!" the man yelled as he jumped off the stage and the bell rang.

"I didn't realize I was fighting a girl" she smirked at her insult as she waited for something to happen.

"No I just wanted to talk really" Aang spoke as he took a step forward to her. She stomped her left foot forward; bringing the ground to elevate around Aang, but he air bended himself up off the ground.

"What!" her eyes widened. "Huh! Where did he go?" she waited to feel any movement, but she didn't feel anything. "Stop hiding you coward!" all of a sudden she felt a small vibration behind her as Aang lightly landed on his feet. "There you are twinkle toes!" she turned around quickly bringing the ground around her to rise as she kicked a rock towards him in fast speed.

"Huh!" Aang held his staff like a bat when he saw the boulder come towards him and swung it as a gust of wind blew the rock away from him and crushing into the wall; causing a huge indention into the wall as it cracked. "Enough!" Aang threw his staff down so wind would charge at her.

"Aah!" she flew back; falling off the stage.

"I'm sorry-," Aang quickly ran over to her as the crowd cheered. "I didn't mean to throw you back that h-,"

"Get away!" she stood up from the ground and stomped over towards a hole in the wall; the exit.

"Wait I want to talk to you!" Aang quickly rushed to her, but before he could stop her she bended a wall up which blocked the exit. Aang walked back with his friends to where they left Appa so they could set up camp for the day.

"Aang there are so many other earth benders you can learn from" Katara tried to bring his sprite back up, but it wasn't working.

"No Katara it has to be her-," he stopped in his tracks. "Didn't you see? She listened to her surroundings before attack"

"But there had to be other benders like her" Aang didn't speak back as his head hung low.

"Hey!" a man's voice called after them. "Hey!" they all turned around to see what to be a guy in his forties. "Your-the-avatar- right?" he spoke between breathes. "Do you know the Bei Fong family?" he straightened his posture as a smile laid on his face.

"Yeah their suppose to be the wealthiest people here" Aang answered for the group who stared at the guy blankly.

"And you are the avatar right?" he asked again. Aang nodded his head. "Good well your presence is requested"

* * *

Their home was a mansion as they entered the quarters where people greeted them. The walk to just stand in front of the parents that owned all this was long as they walked on a long rug which has the family symbol on it; the flying boar. A lot of rooms you passed had the symbol at least once.

The father wore a yellow- gold like kimono with a dark green sash that went around his waist. He had a black mustache that look liked the one on a cat fish. His wife who was kneeling beside him seemed to have her face powdered as it was whiter than her normal skin color. Her black hair seemed to be puffed up into a certain style as she wore a gold like hair piece in it. Her kimono dress resembled the same color as her husband's. She wore a green pearl necklace that matched her earrings. The group bowed in front of them to show their respect of being here.

"Its a honor in having the avatar" The father spoke with a gentle smile on his face.

"A pleasure in having us here" Aang spoke as he picked up his head and put his arms to the side.

"When we heard of you returning it bought us joy that you will help end the war we have endured for hundred of years"

"Ugh yeah" Aang let out a nervous laugh. A presence of another person bought everyone's attention to the doorway.

There stood a girl no more than twelve with eyes of a light green. She wore a kimono dress just like her mother that was white with light green flower prints on it. A sash tied around her waist was a very light shade of pink. On her head she wore a light pink head band.

"Hey it's you!" Aang shouted as he pointed a finger at her. "Your the girl at the fight!"

"What!" the man spoke out loud with great amount of shock in his voice. "I shall let you know that my daughter is blind and had never stepped out of the walls of our palace"

"Oh um okay?" Aang stared at him dumbfoundly for a second until the mother broke the silence.

"Lets eat!"

* * *

Everyone sat at the dining table; Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko sat on one side while Toph and her family sat across from them. Everyone was served a bowl of soup which seemed to be tomato from the color and smell of it.

"So how long have you taught your daughter earth bending?"Aang spoke up. The father placed his spoon down as he gently wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin before speaking.

"My daughter here is a delicate flower and is only learning the basic steps-," he started before stopping for a brief second. "she hasn't learned the difficult parts such as moving the earth"

"Really? But she knows more than that-," Katara spoke. "She can move the rocks and-ow!" she felt something hit her hard on the foot that seemed to be rough...like rock. She glared at Toph who sat in front of her who seemed to act as if nothing happened as she sipped her soup.

"Katara is right your daughter had talent with the bending she knows and I was hoping she can teach meeeOW!" Aang's eyebows furrowed in anger as he stared right at her eyes, but she just had a smile on her face. Zuko and Sokka both glanced at each other as they shrugged their shoulders as if to say they don't know what is going on.

"Well I don't know what's going on, but my daughter couldn't possibly teach you, but we do know a great teacher his name is Master Yue"

"We already went by him, but he didn't meet up to my standards" Aang sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. A shock ran through everyone when Aang stood up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but may I excuse myself for some fresh air" Aang walked out of the hall with his staff in hand and into the court yard where many trees and bushes were surrounded by all kinds of flowers. Her found a bench which rested under a tall tree with a fountain in front of it.

"Why are you here?" A voice broke his concentration.

"I needed some fresh air"

"Not what I meant twinkle toes. Why did you follow me?"

"For your information I didn't"

"Hm" she walked over to him before taking a seat. "You know you and that girl need to learn when to keep your mouth's shut"

"Why don't you tell your parents?" Aang asked through curiosity. "Your earth bending is amazing. I can tell that you listen before acting" he could heard a small laugh come from her, but it died fast.

"My parents are over protective and believe since I'm blind I can't do anything. That's why people don't even know I exist...that's why I do the battles" Aang listened carefully as she spoke. "I love earth bending and I love battling I just wish they can see that instead of being worried"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"If I told them then they would keep more of a watch on me then they already are" she let out a sigh before leaning back. "You saw me at the battle right?"

"Yeah"

"Well as you know I'm blind and so I fight differently than most earth benders. Instead I use the vibrations around me to let me know where my opponents are or in fact where anything it-,"

"So basically you can see with your feet"

"Exactly twinkle toes"

"My name is Aang"

"And I'm Toph"Aang leaned forward so his arms rested lazily on his knees as his head hung low.

"Well I guess since your not able to come and teach me earth bending we will leave" he stood up from the stone bench to walk back and get his friends.

* * *

Everyone said good-bye to the Bie Fong family before they left towards the path where Appa was. The daughter wasn't there to say bye, but the gang wasn't really surprised.

"Thank you again avatar for coming" the father bowed his head as Aang did the same.

"Thank you" they walked out of the mansion waving good-bye as they left the gates that surrounded the building.

* * *

"So I guess you had no luck" Sokka spoke to Aang.

"No"

"Well there are bound to be earth benders where we are going next"

"And where is that?" Katara asked with curiosity as he hands were on her hip.

"To Ba Sing Se"

"What! That will take days to get there"

"Well we will take breaks on the way"

"With you it really won't be a break" she mumbled under her breath.

"Wait!" a voice called out to them as a rock wall sprang up in front of them. They turned around to see a familiar girl run up to them in a yellow and green belted tunic and green gaucho like pants; her feet bare and a new head band in her hair. She caught her breath when she caught up to them; her hands on her knees to support her. "I want to go with you" she finally got out as she straightened her posture.

"But I thought your parents weren't going to let you. You told me they-,"

"Well they changed their mind" she interrupted with a smirk.

"Well than we better hurry before they change it again" Aang spoke with a grin on his face as they all headed off to Appa.

* * *

**WOW FINALLY DONE WITH THIS!**

**PLEASE HELP WITH IDEAS SO I CAN MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER IM BRAIN DEAD.**

**ALSO HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE ZUKO AND KATARA LAST HAD SEX...I KNOW I SHOULD KNOW THI, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER AND I NEED TO KNOW FOR THE CHAPTER I'M GOING TO WRITE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 34

"So why couldn't we camp in Gaoling?" Sokka asked as they sat around the fire Zuko made.

"Because my parents will notice me missing and send a search party for me all around Gaoling" Toph answered as she moved her toes under the soft dirt; enjoying the feeling of it.

"But you told Aang they were okay with it"

"I lied-," she let a smirk form on her face. "That is just something you need to get use to" she leaned back against a rock as she crossed her right leg over her left knee and put her arms behind her head.

"Hey Katara are you going to eat your fish?" Sokka asked noticing she was the only one who hasn't eaten her dinner.

"Ugh no you can have it" she handed him the fish and he took it gladly out of her hands.

"Thank you" Zuko stared at Katara for awhile till she locked eyes with his. She mouthed _'I'm fine'_ sensing his worry through his eyes as he broke the contact by looking into the fire.

When everyone was done with eating they went their own ways in setting their beds. Katara and Sokka used their sleepings bags they packed from home, Toph made a rock tent by earth bending, Aang used Appa as a bed as did Momo, and Zuko chose the floor.

Everyone seemed to be out, but Katara couldn't sleep as she clenched her stomach; feeling the need to throw up. Her inside felt like they were ripping in half and she had to throw everything up to release the pressure. _'Ugh this is like when I stuffed my face with food when I was on Zuko's ship'_ she closed her eyes as her arms wrapped tighter around her stomach and legs bent up to her chest. _'Was it something I ate?'_ she thought, but nothing came to mind. _'I didn't eat dinner because of my pain so it can't be from tonight'_

"Katara" Zuko whispered which bought her head to look up.

"Hey Zuko" she unwrapped her arms and tried to relax her body so he couldn't tell she was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" he didn't respond to her question right away as he gazed into her eyes. She could feel her heart pace faster.

"Don't lie" was all he said. Katara sat up in her sleeping bag as he now was sitting next to her. "I saw you-," he took a pause as if to think what to say next. "Your facial expression easily said you were in pain, like the time in my room where you thought eating like a pig would make you strong" a small laugh escaped his lips as he pictured it.

"Hm thanks" she crossed her arms over her chest as she felt a light burning sensation in her cheeks knowing it was a light red.

"Huh-," he let a sigh out as his arms rested lazily on his knees. "You know I'm kidding"

"Yeah I know-," she whispered as she rested her head on her arms that stayed on her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just that my stomach started to hurt a lot and I don't know why"

"Did you eat something bad?"

"Not that I can remember"

"It's not an injury?" his voice changed while he asked the question; as in a worry tone. She shook her head which seemed to relax him.

"Its probably just passing by-," she rested her head on his shoulder as they stared at the sleeping bison. "Maybe I did eat something"

"Yeah probably"

"Zuko?" she used his name in a questioning tone.

"Hm" his head rested on hers as his eyes were closed; feeling relaxed with her.

"Are we ever going to do anything fun-," she took a pause. "You know like a date" the question surprised him as he picked up his head.

"Katara it's going to be hard with a war going on" she inhaled the fresh air around her, held it in for as long as she could, and exhaled. She knew he was right, but it upset her that she had to wait till the war was over till they can actually do things that couples do.

"I know and with my brother and Aang it won't be easy"

"Yeah" everything was quiet now. The only sounds to be heard was Sokka's snoring, the insects, and light wind blowing through the trees which made the leaves rustle. It was peaceful to her and it made her mind feel clear.

"Katara-," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Wake up" it spoke again. She felt the warm breath hitting her ear, causing goose bumps to form. She slowly opened her eyes seeing it was still dark outside and Zuko still next to her.

"Hm?" was all she could get out before a yawn took over. "W-what time is it?" she didn't pick up her head from resting on his shoulders. She enjoyed it.

"It's still night time, but I thought you would probably want to go into your sleeping bag"

"Oh yeah" she picked up her head as some strands of hair hung in her face. Right when she was about to go under the covers he surprised her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck by instinct as his hands held her hips. She leaned forward more to deepen the kiss between them, but he pulled away; his breathing a little rapid as of hers.

"Good night" a small smirk formed on his face as he watched her go into her sleeping bag a little disappointed.

"Mm- night" she whispered before going right back to sleep.

* * *

They flew all day over the ocean till they finally decided it was time to land. They stopped at a small farming village on the way to Ba Sing Se to rest for the day as Appa was falling asleep in the air.

"I never thought I would miss land so much!" Toph screamed as she bended a few small rocks that were around her.

"Same" Katara spoke. Even though she was surrounded by her element she was getting sick of just flying. Katara looked straight ahead and caught Toph looking at her which made her a little nervous. "What?" she asked after a while and she was still staring.

"Nothing sugar queen" she shrugged her shoulders as she walked away with Aang and Sokka to the entrance of the small village.

"Sugar queen?"Katara mumbled a little annoyed.

"It fits you" Zuko spoke from behind which startled her a little.

"What does that mean?" she whipped her head to look at him as he now stood next to her.

"Nothing just from experience with being with you that is all"

"Well excuse me, but maybe I should give you a name as well-," she thought for a moment, but her thinking was canceled when she felt him grab her hand. Her heart jumped a little from his touch. His hand was warm, but gentle as it held hers.

"When you get the name let me know" he started to walk a head which caused her to follow beside him.

"How about hot head?" a smile of satisfaction spread across her face thinking it fit him perfectly, but his expression was different.

"Don't you ever call me that" his tone was serious, almost threaten like.

"Hey it's from experience" she spoke as she kept up her pace with him. It was true though from the time being on his ship he was hot headed, but he has changed a lot from then to now.

"Ha ha come on sugar queen your slowing me down" The name Toph gave her did bother Katara and she didn't want Zuko calling her that.

"I won't call you hot head if you don't call me sugar queen"

"But I didn't come up with the name"

"Zuko" she said his name in a serious tone.

"Fine"

"Come on you guys you are so slow!" Toph yelled which caused them to suddenly let go of hands.

"Coming!" Katara called back.

"Wait Katara!" she suddenly stopped her fast pace to catch up with the others. "How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess it was just passing by" They walked the rest of the way in silence as they found a place to stay.

* * *

Katara and Toph shared a room which Toph was glad that the floor was made of rock so she could see. The guys were in another room down the hall.

"Alright what's up?" Toph asked as Katara was taking off her dress so she was only in her undergarment.

"With what?" she asked confused.

"With sparky"

"Sparky?" she repeated with confusion.

"Zuko!" Toph yelled annoyed as she lost her patience.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on" Katara felt her heart start to pick up, but she wasn't the only one. A sly smile crept on her face which only made Katara more nervous.

"I can tell when you're lying"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are I can pick up the pace of your heart and it just doesn't beat this fast when you lie" Katara was happy that Toph couldn't see because her face was red as a tomato.

"Well nothing is going on with us"

"Alright sugar queen"

"Stop calling me that its Katara" she went under the sheets of her futon that the room provided as Toph leaned against the stone wall; her eyes closed as Katara stared at her.

"Um Toph" she whispered her name quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Can you please not tell the others" she waited for her response, knowing Toph could read how nervous she was.

"Yeah what ever"

"Thanks"

* * *

Morning came soon as the whole gang moaned in annoyance with the thought of getting up. Everyone packed their supplies to leave after a few more minutes of sleep.

"Wow Katara I guess you were feeling better" Aang spoke as they walked back to Appa.

"Yeah I guess I was really hungry" a slight shade of pink rose to her cheeks as she heard a small chuckle come from Zuko.

"Yeah you almost ate all the meat!"

"Ugh sorry Sokka" she rolled her eyes when saying this. Her head hung low as they continued their walk to Appa. She watched as her feet walked over the packed dirt that was mixed with small gravel. _'I guess I am better' _she thought for a little before she came back to reality to see they were already by the bison and Momo who was eating something.

"Alright so where next?" Aang asked as he jumped on Appa's head and gave him a hug. The question was directed to Sokka who was already looking at the map.

"It will take us about a day to get to Konah village, but it's on the way to ba sing se so we can stop there"

"What's Konah village?" Katara asked.

"It's a small village like the one we were at, but maybe a bit smaller-," Aang started. "There are maybe about thirty people there"

"Alright so lets go" Sokka rolled the map before packing it away.

* * *

They were flying for about a hour and a half when Katara felt her stomach start cramping up. By reflex she quickly hugged her stomach hoping it would sooth it down. Her sudden action didn't go unnoticed as Zuko and Sokka were both staring at her.

"Sorry it was just a little pain"

"Maybe because you stuffed yourself" Zuko spoke. Her eyes furrowed with annoyance as she wrapped her arms tighter.

"Mm" she moaned quietly in pain trying to conceal it from them.

"Katara maybe you should see a healer" Sokka spoke with worry.

"Wait what's going on?" Aang asked; just joining the conversation.

"Katara is in pain" Sokka answered

"No I'm okay"

"You sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah it was probably from the food"

"Alright, but if it happens again your going to a healer" she nodded her head and relaxed her grip on her stomach as she felt the pain ease down.

They been flying for three hours and the sky around them has faded from its bright sun that shined in their eyes to a colorful sky. Appa was growing tired as he would sometimes fade in and out. Katara eyes became suddenly heavy and before she knew it she was out like a light.

"Hey Katara wake up" she heard a voice talk to her, but she couldn't see who it was. Only darkness was visible to her eyes as she searched for the person.

"I can wake her" She heard another voice, but this time it was from a girl.

"No Toph you're not going to earth bend on Katara" another familiar voice spoke.

"She's been out the whole ride and she still hasn't woken up"

"We should bring her to a healer"

"No I got it" Aang spoke as he bended water from a near by puddle and splashed it in her face. Katar's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, coughing up the water that entered her mouth as she wiped off her face with her sleeve.

"Why did you throw water on me?" she coughed up as she bended the water away from her.

"You were out cold" Aang answered.

"I was?"

"Yeah you know how hard it is to wake you?" Sokka cut in. They helped her up to her feet before she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"So are we at our destination?" They nodded their heads before Aang pointed behind her. She turned around to see a village; some people staring at them as they whispered to on another. _'Are they surprised the avatar is here?' _ She thought since it was the usual reaction they would get when they saw Aang.

Katara walked with the group as they left Appa with a bunch of grass around him and Momo with leeche nuts. People continued to stare before someone came up to them.

"Are you the avatar?"It was a little kid with brown short hair that was spiked in the front. His clothes were decent as he smiled; showing his some what crooked teeth. Aang nodded his head which bought the smile he already had to become bigger. "If you need a place to stay you can stay over at my family inn" he offered. "It's not big or anything though"

"That's okay" Aang reinsured him. The boy did a quick nod as he led the way with the gang following him. When they reached the place there were two buildings connected, but separated.

"This is my family's home and here is where you will stay" he pointed to the building next to their home. "There are only two rooms in there"

"That's fine" Katara spoke.

"Oh thank you so much for staying here-," the boy bowed down as other people usually would greet him. "It's an honor to have you at our home" Aang copied the act. "If you need anything let me know" he took off into his home.

"I call sleeping on the floor" Toph blurted out of no where before anyone could open the door to their room. Every stared at her for a second before walking in.

Their attention to what Toph said was broken when they stared blankly at the room in front of them. The room itself wasn't big like the kid told them, but inside there were only two queen size beds and a wooden table; everything almost seemed to be squished together due to the small room, but have enough space for walking and if needed to sleep on the floor.

"I thought he said there were two rooms" Sokka spoke.

"I think he meant two beds" Toph corrected.

"Well how is this going to work with the five of us?"

"I don't know how with the four of you, but I need to sleep on the floor so I can be able so see"

"Then Zuko has to sleep on the floor also"

"Wait why does he have to? Why can't you or Aang sleep on the floor?" she crossed her arms over her chest, not really realizing what she just did, but she got two people staring at her with blank expressions.

"Katara its fine" Zuko insured her.

"There so it's settled" Sokka spoke as he crawled into the bed. "Now let's get to sleep, because the longer we take the longer it takes to get to ba sing se"

Katara watched as Zuko sat against the wall and across from her bed. Toph did the same thing, but further away from him as she could get. She crawled under the quilt sewn by hand with different fabric designs. She could hear Sokka's light snoring as Aang lay quietly. The last thing Katara saw before losing her battle to stay awake was Zuko. He was still staring at her with his golden eyes as sleep took over her body.

* * *

I know this chapter was eh….i don't I thought it was good, but I guess some people will say eh about this one, but I do have a great idea for VALENTINES DAY FOR ZUKO AND KATARA =D .

But sadly it won't get put up till valentines day…but I already have it written up and finished and trust me you will fall out of your seats when reading that chapter… or at least I hope you will =/

So as I wait for Valentines Day to post it I'm going to start the next chapter which I don't know what will actually happen…. But I have ideas ideas ideas! Just building up to it can be boring or annoying, because you just want to get to the main point.

Now some of you are wondering if I came up with the names of the places they are staying at and honestly nope I am not….some I will but I shall let you know, but as you know ba sing se and omashu and gaoling are from the show.

Kohan village did though just pop in my head, but I don't remember maybe I heard it from somewhere or I maybe actually did come up with it. But so people don't freak about it I'm just going to say I don't own that village because I don't know it its actually real.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 35

"I'm really not in the mood to fly right now" Toph spoke as she stretched her arms and cleaned her ear with her pinky; flicking the wax.

"But Ba Sing Se is still days away" Sokka argued.

"Well it's not like it will disappear if we don't leave now" Katara said from the small bathroom the room had as she brushed her hair.

"Mm- you know I feel like you're always against me Katara" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm just saying-," she stepped out of the bathroom. "Besides flying is nice, but it gets tiring after a couple of hours"

"What about you Aang?" Sokka turned his head towards him.

"Uh well Appa probably would like a longer sleep"

"Fine we'll stay longer" A smile laid on Katara's face, but it turned into a frown when she noticed someone was missing.

"Where did Zuko go?"

"You know I didn't even realize he was gone" Sokka admitted.

"He probably went out" Aang answered. Katara wanted to go and look for him, but she didn't want to bring suspicion to Aang and Sokka so she stayed with them.

A couple hours went by and no Zuko, which made Katara more worried than she already was. She could feel her eye lids get heavy; which was weird since she got a good night sleep last night as she leaned against the wall. _'Why am I tired?' _she thought determined to stay awake.

Before she knew it she gave up the battle as she slumped back against the wall. Her eyes jolted open when a sudden pain came to her. She knelt to the ground on her knees unable to stay on her feet. _'I need to go to a healer' _she thought; unable to take the pain anymore. She pushed herself up from the floor back to her feet which caught Aang's attention.

"You okay Katara?" he ran up to her, seeing if she needed help.

"Ugh yeah just the pain again-," she gave

him a weak smile to make him not worry. "Um Aang I'm going to look for a healer alright?"

"Yeah sure, but should I come along just in case?"

"No I'll be fine"

"You sure?" she nodded her head and quickly left before he said something else.

* * *

As Katara walked the village for a healer she kept her eyes open for Zuko.

"Uh excuse me sir is there a healer around here?" she asked an old man with a cane who was passing by.

"It's right in front of you" He pointed his boney finger as a wheezy laugh escaped him.

"Thank you" she gave him a small wave before entering the small hut.

Inside were two rooms. The one she was standing in had a mat with a single white pillow and a thin white sheet. There stood a sanded down wooden table with a couple of cloths on it. Katara couldn't see what was in the other room due to a torn up red sheet that was blocking her view. "Hello?" she spoke.

She heard light foot step coming closer to her as she waited to see a middle aged women in front of her with her black hair tied back with some gray visible. Her face had few wrinkles on it, but her eyes seemed tired as if she was up all night.

"Can I help you?" she spoke in a soothing voice.

"Um yes are you the healer?"

"Mhm" she nodded her head.

"Well I was wondering since I was feeling a lot of pain lately if it's something I should be concerned about?"

"Where is this pain?"

"Near my stomach" she rubbed her hand over the spot she would usually feel it.

"Mm-," the lady thought for a moment. "Anything else?"

"Well I've been feeling tired lately" The lady nodded her head as she kept her eyes glued to Katara.

"Do you have a husband?"

"What? No I'm only sixteen!" Katara quickly responded.

"Well the two things you are describing to me make it seem like your pregnant-," she stopped for a moment when she saw Katara's eyes widen from fear and shock. "But I'll examine you first" she added hoping it would calm Katara down. Katara nodded her head. She felt her heart stop at that sentence as the woman told her to lie down on the mat, hoping she was wrong.

* * *

Another hour went by as Zuko walked into the tiny Inn they were staying at. He had been gone for longer than he had hoped for and the bright morning sky had dimmed down a little. He noticed only Sokka was here as he was examining his boomerang.

"Hey where did everyone go?" he asked him. Sokka looked up so his eyes were looking into Zuko's.

"Uh well Aang and Toph went to practice earth bending-," he paused to remember what Aang told him about his sister. "Oh and my sister went to a healer"

"A healer?"

"Yeah I guess the pain was too much. I asked Aang if I should follow her, but he said she wanted to go alone" Sokka shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing before as Zuko laid on the bed hoping sleep would calm his worries. Another hour went by for the avatar group and the morning was now in the afternoon, soon to be night time.

Zuko gave up on trying to force himself to sleep and Sokka left to watch Aang's training. He was now alone in the quiet hut the only sounds to be heard was his breathing and thinking. His worry for Katara has grown and he was about to leave to look for her, but as if calling her name out loud she walked through the doorway, but not with the familiar smile that would lay on her face.

Zuko sat up from his lying position as he watched her walk over to the bed; not greeting his presence. She sat on the edge away from him, deep in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he spoke. No answer came from her. "Katara?" he used her name in question, but his voice had leveled up from its previous volume. Her head shot up as if shocked from the sudden noise.

"Oh Zuko I didn't realize you were here" an eyebrow rose from him now with more concern to what was wrong.

"What happened?"

"With what?"Her fake smile she had on her face for a brief second turned into a frown.

"At the healers"

"Oh-," she turned her head away from him so he was staring at the side of her face now as she thought for a moment. "Nothing really happened"

"Katara"

"Zuko I'm telling you the truth" her tone grew louder as she whipped her head so her eyes stared hard into his. She seemed not to blink once as she watched a sly smile creep on his face.

"Good, than I have something to show you" her eyebrows rose as she let her eyes relax.

"What?"

"I'll show you later since it's still too early"

"Okay?" she said in an unsure voice as Zuko laid back down, his head sinking in the pillow.

* * *

Aang, Toph, and Sokka finally returned after three hours. The sun was setting now as the sky was a mixed orange with shades of pink in it. Zuko left a half hour early so when Katara left no suspicion would be drawn to them.

Katara was told to tell the group she needed air to relax herself and wanted to be alone, then meet him by the entrance of the small village.

"Man I'm beat!" Aang jumped on the bed as he let a sigh out on the pillow his face was buried in. "Toph is tough" he spoke; the pillow muffling his voice.

"Yeah, but it was nice the little boy came to cheer you on" Sokka sat on the bed as he rubbed his feet.

"True and he is letting us stay" Katara stood up from the bed she was on as she walked towards the door.

"Uh I need some fresh air so I'm going to go for a walk" before she could step out Sokka stopped her.

"Wait what did the healer say?" her eyes widened at the question as she felt her heart stop.

"She said it was just passing by and nothing to be worried about"

"You sure you're okay?" Aang asked as he turned his head so he could see her.

"Yeah she said I just need to relax and walking will relax me"

"Okay so you're just going for a walk?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah" she left the room, letting the breath she was holding in finally out.

"Hm" Toph crossed her arms over her chest as she stared blankly at the door Katara walked out of.

* * *

Katara rushed over to where Zuko was not wanting to waste anymore time. She saw him leaning against a tree, his eyes staring at the sun that was almost down. He looked over to her as he heard her rushing footsteps.

"S-s-sorry i-it t-took me a-wh-while" she tried to catch her breath as she rested her hands on her knees to support herself as she was slightly bent forward. She heard the familiar laugh of his as she picked up her head.

"You didn't have to rush over here"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to keep you waiting" she spoke.

"Hm-," he grabbed her hand as he started walking away from the village, causing her to stumble a bit before she caught her footing."I have a surprise for you" she followed with no hesitation or questions as they walked out of view from the gates.

They were walking in a grassy filed that had small light purple flowers all over. Katara felt herself walking up something...a hill.

The hill wasn't big, but being on it made the view of everything different. The sun has gone down as a million stars brightened the night above them and around. The air smelled of lavender flowers due to being surrounded by them, but she enjoyed the scent.

"It's not much, but it's the best I can do right now-," he let a breath out as he sat down on the grassy hill. His black hair blowing in the light breeze. "But I promise after the war I'll find-,"

"Zuko it's beautiful" Katara interrupted as she sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around his as she laid her head on his shoulder; staring out at the stars.

The breeze though light caused goose bumps to form on Katara's bare skin on her arms as a light shiver ran through her body. Zuko felt her shake due to the closeness and moved away from her which bought a confused look to her face.

Before she could say anything she was lifted up from her sitting position and placed on his lap as his arms wrapped around her; warming her body. She leaned back so her back was pressed flat against his chest as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I never knew how much I would miss you being this close to me" he whispered to her. Before she could respond she felt something warm and soft land on her neck as it lightly nipped and sucked her flesh; leaving a mark behind before trailing upwards towards her jawbone. His arms that were wrapped around her thin waist tightened as her hands rested on top of his.

She turned her head to the side where their lips brushed lightly against one another before going into a full passionate kiss. She moaned between kissed when she felt a warm pair of hands go under her shirt to touch her cold skin of her hips as they held them.

She pushed her head away from his, needing a breath as her lips were parted to breath in all the oxygen she could, but before she had a chance to take in a fourth breath his lips crashed down against her again, taking the advantage as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

The sudden invasion shocked her at first, but soon after she copied his act as their tongues sprawled against one another. His hands moved in a slow circular motion on her hips as they slowly inched their way up stopping near her belly button.

She turned causing them to break apart for a second so her chest was now pressed against his. Her hands rested on his covered abs feeling the muscles through the fabric as she lightly moved her fingers down to the bottom hem of his shirt.

A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt his hands move higher; slightly brushing over her breast before moving down to grip her hips. Her slender fingers trailed under his shirt as she felt his muscles. His well defined abs felt smooth to her touch as she created small circular motions with her fingers around his nipples which bought a growl from him.

She moved her lips away from his and trailed the kisses down his jaw bone to his neckline giving him light tender kisses on it. She could tell her teasing was getting to him. Her thought were on him as her lips found his again. She only thought about where his hands were, how his lips felt, the excitement she caused him as well as herself, but then something else popped in her mind.

"Mm-Zuko" she tired to speak as his lips locked onto hers again. "Zuko-mm" she tied again, but it mostly came out to a moan. She felt his smirk against her lips as she turned her head away from his; breaking the kiss. "Z-Z-Zuko" she spoke between catching her breath.

"Hm?" was all he said as he lightly blew in her ear; bringing a jolt of pleasure through her.

"I-I have s-something import-," she lost her words when she felt him nibble on her ear. The things this man was causing her body to feel were indescribable. She felt his hands move away from her hips and go high till they reached her breast. The sudden contact bought a moan out her lips as she moved her hands higher till they gripped his shoulders from under his shirt.

His right hand moved away from her breast and back down to grip her hip as his left lightly pinched her left nipple. "Ugh" she softly cried, but her mind kept reminding her harder each time her pleasure grew. "Zuko" she meant to sound serious, but instead it came out as a moan. His lips were back on her neckline giving her butterfly kisses. "Important" she spoke trying her best to be clear.

"Hm?" he mostly hummed the single word.

"It's im-important" she tried again.

"Mmm-what?" he spoke as his lips moved on her neck. He was trying his best to concentrate on what Katara wanted to say, but his mind was occupied with other important things. Katara knew this was getting no where so she bought all her strengthen into her arms and pushed him away. She stayed knelt between his legs as his hands stayed on her, but now both were resting on her hips as their eyes locked into each other; both breathing impatiently.

"W-what is wrong?" he stuttered on the first word, but fixed it fast.

"I-I-I have s-s-something to t-tell you" she tired her best in not messing the words up, but her breathing was still heavy causing it to be difficult.

After a long pause to catch their breaths she got off of him and instead sat beside him; hoping now she was able to speak properly.

"I have something important to tell you" she wanted to speak as if not scared, but her tone was a whisper.

"What?" his calm voice asked. She thought in her mind how to tell him since the time she found out the news herself, but now was the chance and she couldn't bring it out. "What did you want to tell me?" he spoke again when no words came out of her mouth. She hasn't realized that she didn't speak for a couple of minutes till his voice ran through her head.

"I'm-," she took a pause before saying the last word. "I'm-," she kept chocking on the last word; trying to force it out.

"Katara?" he stared at her as she refused to stare back at him; afraid.

"I'm pregnant" she suddenly let it out as her eyes stared into his wide ones.

* * *

**AND FIN!**

**I put this up five days early because I'm busy on V-day and tomorro so sorry Dx**

**So I want to wish everyone a HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! And that the big news is finally out =D**

**I know how could you zutara4eva21? How could you make it a cliff hanger?**

**Well sorry but I thought it was fun =D**

**Oh my oh my ideas ideas ideas…so many running through my mind, but sadly I need to build up to my ideas =/ humph…anyways ugh…..god I forgot what I wanted to say….oh yeah…I want to maybe stay under 50 chapters or less, because now I have so many ideas I am hoping it won't go over, because than idk I just don't want this story to be long =/**

**So hope you enjoyed the light smexy part I added just for the two lovers on VALENTINES DAY =D though it didn't get that far…though I have no problems in going into the sex part I just don't like going into full on hot sexy oh my god drooling sex scenes, but I try my best for my reviewers and I've been going further into detail than lets say my very first story-true feelings-you can see I've gotten some what better or maybe a lot oh well off topic so I hoped you enjoyed AND**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! … XOXOXO**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 36

She stared into his wide eye. Everything around them seemed to freeze and they were the only ones who could move. Her heart beat was easy to feel as it seemed to want to jump out of her chest as she waited for him to speak.

"P-pregnant-," he chocked out as he took a pause from stuttering on the first word. His voice was shaky. Katara nodded her head not being able to say anything. "But you're only sixteen"

"I know that" she whispered.

"Why?" he quietly spoke so she couldn't hear, but everything around them being so still and quiet, even the wind, she was able to catch it.

"I-I guess we weren't careful" she caught a light shade of red touch his cheeks. Katara felt like she needed to cry. To release the pressure inside that she was feeling, but the tears seemed to be dried out. A quiet laughter was heard, followed by a sigh as if annoyed. She looked over to see him running his fingers through his black shaggy hair; he seemed frustrated.

"This can't be happening-," he finally spoke, his tone serious. "Not now" Katara felt herself being invisible as if he forgot she was around, because he hasn't turned to look at her once.

"Z-Zuko?" she could only get herself to say his name, but in her head she had many questions to ask that were jumbled up in her mind. "A-are you mad?" her saying this caught his attention as he quickly looked over to her.

"Mad?" he repeated the last word she said as she nodded her head. Silence was now between them as the tears that wouldn't come out before touched the corner of her eyes. Him not saying anything after that stung her heart as much as the tears stung her eyes as one ran down her cheek. The tears burned, they didn't make her feel good coming out. "No" he finally said as a small sniffling sound came from her. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I-it's just not the right time to have a kid" she understood what he meant since the war with the fire nation has been going on.

"Maybe the war will be over by then"

"Sozin comet comes in three months, but holding a child till then can be dangerous"

"Well Aang can probably go against the fire lord before then if he masters all the elements in time and we come up with a plan"

"Katara he might have mastered water and air, but he just started earth today and he still needs to learn fire. Besides conducting a plan to take down my father will take a while" her head looked down to the flowers, watching it do a little dance with the breeze as it swayed back and forth.

"Are you not happy with the news?" she whispered.

"Honestly no" she didn't expect him to say yes, but hearing him say it still hurt a little as the words came out of his mouth.

"O-okay" she chocked out the one syllable. Her tears starting up again as they rolled down. He looked over to her through the coroner of his eye as he watched the tears come down.

"I may not be happy with the news, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be by your side-," her eyes shot up to him as she listened. "I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself" every word he spoke she held in her mind, but this last sentence she engraved. Him being there is all she needed for now. Without her realizing her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him. Needing the warmth and comfort of him being close. Needing to know his words were truthful. He embraced her back as thoughts ran through his head.

They held each other for about ten minutes till Zuko's eyes caught something up ahead. "Katara we need to get back to the village now" he whispered to her.

"Can we stay a-,"

"Sh" he interrupted. Katara picked up her head to see what was wrong as she caught him staring straight ahead with his eyes firm; focused on something. She turned her head to see what was causing him to act like this and her eyes caught it…fire nation. There were about ten of them, but the leader was hidden within the group.

"Zuko do you know who it is?" she whispered.

"I have a feeling, but let's hurry back" they quietly got up being careful not to be spotted as they rushed back to the village; knowing they were heading towards there.

His mind kept running to one person who would be waiting for them. That one person who he wished wasn't around. The one person who always got in his way since his banishment.

"Admiral Zhao" Zuko whispered as they stood face to face near the entrance of the village.

* * *

**SO SHORT I KNOW, BUT HERE IS ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR MY GREAT REVIEWRS AND READER FOR VALENTINES DAY SINCE I'M IN SUCH A GREAT MOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…THAT WILL BE MY CHOCOLATE =D**

****has been revised 2/23/11****


	29. Chapter 37

**SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME TILL UPDATING JUST THE HESPA IS MARCH 1ST SO IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH STUDING AND LOOKING FOR COLLEGES THAT WOULD SUITE ME….**

**

* * *

**

"Admiral Zhao" Zuko growled his name in hate as he scowled at him. His fist tightened into a ball as his mind reminded him of everything Zhao did, even kidnapping Katara. If possible his eyes would turn from gold to red.

Zhao chuckled at the young teenager in front of him as he stayed calm. His eyes moved to the girl who stood next to him. It took him a second to process who the girl was, but when he did realize he felt like letting a huge laugh out.

"I knew you betrayed the fire nation, but you also joined the avatar group how rich!" Zhao spoke. His voice made Zuko want to lose it as Katara felt his muscles tighten under her hand that lay on his shoulder. "What would your father think?"

"It doesn't matter anymore-," Zuko started. "I'm not looking for his honor"

"Oh well" Zhao shrugged his shoulders as the smile he had on stayed glued to his face. "Well it was my duty to take down the avatar group and capture the avatar so now I get to take you down as well" Zuko didn't break his glare on him as he readied his stance for an attack.

"Katara go back to the group" Zuko whispered.

"No" she said without hesitation. "Your not doing this alone I can help you" Zuko let out a sigh as he caught a ball of fire come towards them. He quickly jumped out of the way with his arm wrapped around Katara's waist as he pulled her with him as they rolled on the dirt ground.

"You two should really pay attention or you might just get burned"

"You okay?" Zuko asked as he got up from her, ignoring Zhao.

"Yeah thanks" she pushed herself up, brushing the dirt off once standing.

"That was a cheap shot!" Zuko yelled to him.

"Sorry didn't know there were rules"

"There isn't it just respectful" he spoke.

"You've been hanging with Iroh too long" him saying this bough a slight smirk onto Zuko's face. It was true; Iroh was rubbing off on him. It wasn't just that but besides his mother he was the only person in the family to appreciate him and stood by his side since his banishment.

"We fight for real now!" It was Zuko's turn to pull an attack on Zhao as he punched the air, sending a bunch of fire balls towards him. Zhao avoided each punch which bought Zuko to seize his attack as he was slightly out of breath.

"I thought you would be better than this" Zhao remarked.

"I'm only warming up"

"Than let me help you" Katara watched as he threw the attacks on Zuko who deafened himself from them. Her eyes hurriedly looked around for any source of water, remembering she left her water skin she would always carry at the river when Zuko took her. _'Ugh not even a puddle'_ she thought; only seeing grass, dirt, and trees surrounding them. Her ears caught the sound of someone falling as they groined in pain. She quickly whipped her head back to the fight to see Zuko lying on the ground as he clenched his chest. Before thinking about Zhao she took off to him as he was already pushing himself up to sit so he could keep his eye on Zhao.

"Are you okay?" she quickly asked as she knelt beside him. She moved his hand away so she could examine the damage. His shirt had a burn circle in the middle that showed some of his chest, but it was red due to the direct hit. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it would be better to treat it now. _'Damn it' _she thought remembering there was no water as she felt helpless. "It's not bad that it would leave a scar, but its going to hurt till I can treat it" she informed him.

"It doesn't matter right now" he spoke in a voice that was easy to pick up that he was in pain as he stood up with her help.

"Well isn't that good news" Zhao spoke sarcastically as he heard the news.

"Shut up" Zuko spoke as he fixed his posture. Katara eyes widen when she saw light from fire surround them and the cool night turn hot. _'This isn't good' _she thought as Zuko created fire daggers in his palm.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out to him in worry as he ran towards Zhao. She knew if they continued the flames would reach the village and burn it down. _'The village…Aang!'_ she remembered Zhao was with a group and since the group wasn't with him that only meant one thing. _'I need to stop this' _she saw Zhao's back to her as he kept his eyes focused on Zuko. Since she didn't have water she would fight him another way.

Katara took full speed as she ran towards him. With a quick breath she lunged forward onto his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, but not enough to choke him.

"What the?" his attention went off Zuko as he tried to get the girl off of him as he stumbled back.

"Katara!" Zuko spoke shocked as he canceled his attack on Zhao when he saw her jump onto him.

"Get off of me you filthy peasant!" his arms tried to grab her so he could throw her off, but she dodged them from getting a good grip on her. Her moving around caused her hair to swing all over the place. Being long and unbraided they got in his face a lot until he closed a tight grip around a bundle of her hair. Her eyes widen when she felt the tug on her head and felt the laugh he let out. She knew she was in trouble. "I could burn your hair right off if you choose not to let go" he spoke as he pulled on her hair, causing a cry to escape her.

"Katara let go!" Zuko yelled knowing he was serious.

"He has my hair!" she cried back knowing she couldn't pull away unless she wanted it to be ripped right off her scalp.

"Looks like your plan back fired" he laughed.

"Damn it Zhao let her go!" Zuko yelled frustrated. Katara eyes closed tight as she tired not to scream in pain as he kept his grip on her hair. Zuko let out a growl knowing he couldn't throw an attack on Zhao without hurting Katara, but he knew Zhao would also defend himself causing him to let her go. He tried thinking of other ways to help Katara, but he didn't want to hurt her so he kept to his first plan.

"At the count of three if you don't let go you will burn" Zhao spoke angrily as he tried to keep his footing. "One-," he started to bring the heat to his hand. "Two-," Katara could see the fire at the bottom of her hair. _'No'_ she thought as she struggled to get out of his grip, but only causing more pain.

Zuko took the chance and blew an attack while running towards him. He was right Zhao deafened himself as he let go of Katara, causing her to fall on her butt. She saw some of her hair that was in Zhao grip burnt off.

"Mm" she cried as she touched it. _'Its better thank being burned though'_ she thought as she stood up. She saw Zuko having the advantage on Zhao who was now trying his best to avoid the fire Zuko was throwing. _'How long will this fight last?' _She thought about the flames hitting the village and her friends, but her eyes caught something in the sky that stopped her thoughts. "Aang!" Katara yelled glad to see him on his bison with the others.

A smile lay on his face as he jumped off Appa who was still landing; throwing his staff hard on the ground causing a huge gust of wind to blow both Zuko and Zhao. Zuko got right up from the sudden attack as he watched Zhao stand to his feet.

"So you beat my guards I see" he spoke as he fixed himself. "Hm five against one isn't fair. Though water boy can't bend and water girl has no water" his eyes caught Toph who was jumping off the saddle. "Looks like you found yourself an earth bender" he spoke, his voice changing to what seemed to be annoyed. "Well I know when I've been defeated so till next time" he turned around and started to walk causally away back to where he came.

"Come on lets defeat him!" Toph spoke.

"No, he gave up so let him go" Aang argued

"But Aang" Katara spoke.

"No" he said more stern. "Besides we need to put the fire out. Katara where is there water?"

"Uh I don't know, but not close" she answered.

"We flew over the ocean before coming to this village so there has to be" Sokka cut in.

"Me and Katara are going to take Appa to look for water. You guys try your best to bring the flames down" Katara nodded her head she went with Aang, leaving the others as they started with putting the fire out.

* * *

**Okay so I have a lot to go through…**

**First I know the fight wasn't "BLOODY" or "DESCRIPTIVE" but I did that on purpose. Not to make my reviewers mad at me or feel like I didn't try, because I did that on purpose.**

**Also, the reason I made Katara not able to bend water was because I wanted her to be out of her element and try something that you wouldn't expect her to do. I know she could take water out of the plants, but I'm not going to give her that in this story. Or. I might just later on.**

**Though Zuko only got one injury from the fight that doesn't mean the fight was "HORRIBLE". And there is going to be another fight that will be "MORE DESCRIPTIVE" than this since its going to be with…oops not going to let that slip.**

**Also this isn't based on the first book just because Zhao is in it. I just didn't make him die. I mean this is my story so I am going to keep it up to the avatar world, just change it around.**

**A lot of people aren't happy about Katara being pregnant, but I already have this whole thing planed out so don't worry. You will just have to wait through the story.**

**One more thing is that I know I have spelling errors so I don't need to be notified about that. I've been going back to my old chapters for this story and fixing up. Nothing major, just adding a new paragraph or taking a word or sentence out. Changing a word here or there, but I will put at the end that this had been revised on this date. It will just take me some time since the HESPA is coming up and I'm looking for colleges so my schedule isn't as free so when I have free time I re-do the chapters…give me some slack.**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME IN READING THIS AND UNDERSTANDING ME…AND IF YOU DON'T WELL I HAVE NOTHING TO TELL YOU, BUT JUST SHURG MY SHOULDER AT YOU!**

**PLEASE REVIEW =D.**


	30. Chapter 38

Hours went by as trees were burnt down, grass were replaced by black circles, and buildings in the village needed fixing, but though the disaster was bad people of the village didn't seem upset.

"I'm sorry the fire couldn't be put out fast enough to decrease the damage" Aang apologized to the villigers who surrounded the avatar group.

"It's okay-," the boy that let the group stay at his home spoke. "the inn was old and we can fix it"

"yes we are thankful you were here to defeat the fire nation" another villager spoke from the crowd.

"You should probably get going though-," a female voice Katara recognized was heard. "they will eventually come back with reinforcements if you stay any longer" a woman walked out of the crowd causing Katara's eyes to widen...it was the healer. Just the sight of her made Katara's heart pace pick up as she was nervous the woman might say something to her in front of everyone. "we can fix the village, but you must go" Aang nodded his head as he gave his respectful bow to them before hopping onto Appa's head. The gang coping his act.

"Yip Yip!" he yelled as Appa took off into the skies and away from Konah village.

* * *

"Okay were to next?" Toph asked with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back against the saddle. Sokka looked up from the map for a second before looking back down. He had a frustrated look on his face as the wind kept blowing against the thin paper making it move all over the place.

"mm-well from what I can see there is a town two days away"

"Okay, but anything closer for later tonight?" Katara asked as she stared out to the sparkling ocean the sun created.

"No it's a two straight day trip or otherwise you would be landing in the ocean" he informed her.

"Don't worry guys Appa had two days of resting so he will be okay and if he does get tired we could ride the ocean for a bit" Aang insured them. Katara nodded her head before she was reminded of something.

"Zuko!" she quickly spoke his name in a loud tone that startled everyone.

"Any louder sugar queen?" Toph commented annoyed as she moved away from her slightly.

"Sorry" she apologized as a slight blush rose to her cheeks. She turned her head away from Toph so her eyes were looking into Zuko's golden ones with a look on his face that silently asked _'what?'_ "I just remembered your burn and since were by water I could heal it for you" Zuko didn't respond back, but gave a slight nod. Aang heard their little conversation as he steered Appa down towards the sparkling water with its feet only inches from touching it.

Katara bended the water so a stream of it came out and encased her hands. When she turned around, so she was kneeling beside Zuko, her eyes widen to what she saw. Zuko had taken his shirt off. It wasn't that she wasn't use to it that why it shocked her, but the fact he did it in front of everyone did.

"Y-you didn't have to take your shirt off" she spoke with a soft stutter at the beginning of the sentence, but quickly fixed it as she bought her hands towards the injured area.

"I thought it be easier for you" he answered truthfully as he held back the pleased smirk. Her hands laid over the area of his chest, a three inch space left between her hands and his injury, as the water that surrounded her hands started to glow.

A slight pain was felt through the area that she was healing as Zuko clenched his mouth shut to suck in the pain, but it was soon replaced with a soothing sensation that made his body ease as the burn mark slowly started to disappear.

Katara tried her best to concentrate on healing his wound then the abs that laid in front of her eyes, but she would always steal a quick glance once in awhile. _'I miss the feel of him' _she thought as she kept her eyes on the mark. She could feel her face get hot as her cheeks turned a light rosy red from what her mind was thinking.

Its been a while since they last had sex, because now being with Aang and Sokka they couldn't stay out long without causing suspicion. Katara wasn't going to lie to herself her body craved his and she could guess the same with Zuko as she took a quick swallow when she felt her mouth get watery. She had the urge to lightly run her fingers over his muscles, but with Sokka watching and Aang close by she just kept it to herself.

An eyebrow rose as Sokka watched the process of healing happen. He saw the way Katara was reacting when she noticed Zuko had taken his shirt off. The blush that spread across her face was obvious as she bought her hands close to the wound that laid on his chest. Sokka was thinking about saying something, but decided to keep his mouth shut as he continued to watch the wound disappear.

"Okay your done" Katara spoke after a few minutes went by. She relaxed her body as she sat back with her butt resting on the back of her feet. The beads of sweat that formed on her forehead from the concentration she was doing was wiped away with the back of her palm as she let out a exhausted sigh; resting her hands on her knees.

"Thank you Katara" his voice was calm as he threw his shirt back over his body; breaking Katara's gaze. A moment of silence was between everyone as the two lovers stared into one another eyes before someone spoke up.

"How do you feel Zuko?" Sokka suddenly broke the silence as they both whipped their heads to look at him.

"Better than before" he answered his question.

"That's good-," Sokka kept his eyes on the fire bender's face before moving them downwards. "Hm your aware that you have a hole in your shirt right?" this question surprised Katara as she kept her eye contact on her brothers face trying to see if she could guess what he was up to.

"Yeah I'm aware"

"Well than I guess Katara will have to fix that"

"Wh-what?" she suddenly outburst at what her brother said as she suddenly felt the urge to throw up. "Why do I have to fix it?"

"Because Katara your the only one who knows how to" her eyebrows furrowed in anger as her hands that laid rested on her knees tightened into a fist.

"Oh I believe boomerang boy just said the wrong thing" Toph butted in with a grin glued to her face; now interested in the conversation. Katara could feel herslef about to lose her temper at her brother, but when she saw eight pair of eyes staring at he she let out a breath before calming down.

"I'd be happy to fix his shirt" she somewhat calmly said as she put on a fake smile. Aang turned back around to watch the sky as Toph just kept her eyes on Katara so it seemed she was still watching her. Zuko watched Katara's facial expression for a short moment before bringing his attention to Sokka who was now leaning back with a look on his face that told you he was thinking.

_'Something is up with him' _both Katara and Zuko thought as they stared at eachother before bringing their attention to different things. Katara laid her head on her arm that rested on the saddle's edge as the other arm lazily hung off it; dangling in the air. The ride to the destination would be a while as she kept her mind on one thing for now; not to throw up.

* * *

ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY WILL BE UP SOON. NOW A FEW THINGS FIRST...I KNOW TOPH IS BLIND, BUT SHE WAS JUST STARING AT HER LIKE HER EYES WAS LOOKING AT KATARA BUT SHE COULDN'T SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING...SINCE THEY AREN'T ON EARTH.

AS YOU CAN SEE KATARA WASN'T HAPPY WITH SOKKA...YOU CAN CALL IT MOOD SWINGS...OR SHE JUST WASN'T HAPPY HER BROTHER SAID THAT SHE HAD TO SEW ZUKO'S SHIRT.

I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN PICK UP SOKKA'S SUDDEN WEIRD QUESTIONS HE STARTED TO ASK...AS A HINT THAT HE YOU KNOW SEES SOMETHING GOING ON...HINT HINT ...HA HA

ALSO, I DO NOT HATE MAI, I ACTUALLY LIKE HER AND DON'T CARE IF SHE IS WITH ZUKO I'M JUST SAYING PERSONALLY I WOULD WANT KATARA TO BE INSTEAD, BUT I DIDN'T CREATE AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER SO WHAT I SAY DOESN'T EFFECT ANYTHING.

ALSO, PEOPLE ASKED ME WHAT A HSPA WAS AND THAT IS A 3 DAY STATE TEST WE HAVE TO TAKE IN OUR STATE THAT WILL SEE IF YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO COLLEGE...OR IF YOU ARE MADE TO GO TO THE COLLEGE YOU WANT. NOW NO IT WON'T REALLY STOP YOU IF YOU FAIL, BUT IT IS A BIG THING AND FAILING WITH NO DOUBT PROBABLY CAUSE YOU NOT TO BE ACCEPTED OR GET YOU HELD BACK A GRADE OR NOT GRADUATE.

SO WITH THAT ALL CLEARED PLEASE REVIEW... =D

P.S- I DON'T LIKE HOW MANY CHAPTER I HAVE...I WAS REALLY HOPING TO MAKE IT SHORT, BUT MY CHAPTERS ARE REALLY ONLY 2,000 A WORD OR LESS SO OF COURSE IT BE LONG. IF I MADE MY CHAPTERS LONG THAN THEIR WOULD BE INSTEAD OF 38- 15 CHAPTERS SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M GETTING AT.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW =D


	31. Chapter 39

I'm so sorry for the HUGE delay I caused on you loyal reviewers and readers. I gotten a fever a few weeks ago and so I wasn't in the mood to think, though no lie I did try, but it wasn't working so I gave up. Then spring break came up so I was hanging out everyday with my friends so I was busy with that as well.

Also this chapter wasn't easy at all. It came with a lot of thinking, but I think I nailed it… I hope. So no more delaying here is the next chapter.

ALSO I GAVE YOU GUYS A TREAT AT THE VERY END FOR THE LONG WAIT I CAUSED…A SNEAK PEEK TO ONE OF THE CHAPTERS.

A CHANGE OF HEART

They finally landed in an open area with trees that surrounded them. The sky was full of stars as they were scattered all over the black blanket that hung above them. The moon was in sight, but two tall pine trees prevented it from being easily seen.

Before Appa could firmly set his feet down on the dirt ground Toph jumped off. Through the whole five minutes that were left to fly she kept on asking about how close they were to the floor. Everyone knew she was eager to be able to see what was going on since she wasn't for two days.

"Ah finally I can see!"She yelled out to the world around her. She wiggled her toes against the somewhat soft soil, getting the dirt wedged between her toe nails. Between everyone in the group Toph was the happiest of all to be able to use her legs. They didn't argue though, because they were glad to be able to walk as well. Flying was nice and an easy way to get around, but it got tiring after two straight days of it…especially for Appa who collapsed once he touched the solid flooring.

"It does feel nice to stretch your legs" Katara agreed with Toph as her arms reached over her head. She let out a sudden yawn that was pushing to escape as her arms fell to her side.

"Hn" was what she heard from Sokka as he was stretching out his legs that sat Indian style the whole way.

"Oh come on guys flying isn't that bad" Aang defended his furry beast that seemed to be sound asleep.

"No offense Aang, but Appa was about to fly into the ocean"

"What can you say after two days with no sleep?"

"Can't argue with that" she shrugged her shoulders at that. Her back turned to Aang when she heard a loud rustling noise that seemed to be coming from the ground. With a blink of an eye three big rectangular blocks made from stone came shooting from the ground to form a shape of a tent.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to sleep" Toph spoke. She really wasn't asking if they did. It was more of a statement than a question. Before anyone could answer her, she bended the opening closed so she was incased in her rock made tent.

"Alright-," Aang started to speak as Momo jumped onto his right shoulder. "So how far is the village?" The question was directed to Sokka who was already looking at the map.

"The village itself is a day away on foot" he answered with a tired tone. "But for tonight let's set up camp"

"Why didn't we just fly Appa to the village?" Zuko asked as Sokka started to put the map away.

"Because everyone is tired" he answered. The tone he spoke in was annoyance, which everyone picked up as they watched him get his sleeping bag off of the sleeping bison.

"Is everything alright Sokka?" Aang asked. Momo jumped off Aang's shoulder and flew over towards Appa as Aang waited for an answer. It wasn't just him who was curious to what was wrong, but Katara as well as she watched him go into his sleeping bag.

"Nothings wrong Aang-," he finally spoke before turning his back on them. "Just tired that's all" he closed his eyes so his vision could only see darkness. He heard the familiar voice of his sister speaking.

"Well I'm going to bed too" she spoke to Zuko and Aang who nodded their heads in response. The sound of foot steps echoed through Sokka's ears which were soon replaced with a rustling sound. He opened his eyes a bit to see what she was doing to be creating all this noise and saw her trying to untie the knot that stopped her from unraveling her sleeping bag.

"Mm-," she moaned with frustration through closed lips as her fingers fumbled with the brown rope, her eyebrows knit together.

"Here let me help" Zuko offered as he walked over to her. He knelt across from Katara so she was facing him as he took the sleeping bag away from her.

Sokka watched quietly to Zuko trying to break the knot, but he kept catching him once every second stealing a glance at Katara as she stayed focused on his hands working on the knot. After what felt like hours Zuko finally got the sleeping bag undone.

"Thanks" Katara spoke as her eyes roamed up to his.

"It was nothing" he smiled. Sokka continued to watch the little scene playing in front of him as he slowly felt anger rise inside of him. Before knew it Zuko was leaning in on Katara. Sokka was about to shoot out of his sleeping bag, but when he saw Zuko whisper something into her ear he suddenly froze. Zuko pulled away from her ear as Katara rolled her eyes which was shortly followed back a small laugh and the shake of her head. A smirk lay on Zuko's face before he stood up to walk to a good place to sleep.

* * *

Katara lay in her sleeping bag after what seemed to be half an hour later. Everyone else in the group was asleep except for her. She lay on her back looking straight up at the diamonds that shined above her before turning her head to the side. Sokka now rested in her view. His eyes were closed, but his fingers that rested on his chest were moving.

"Sokka?" she whispered his name afraid to wake anyone else up. "Sokka are you awake?" she asked.

"Hn" he moaned to her as the answer to her question. His eyes stayed closed, but he heard the sound of moving. With curiosity to what was happening he opened one eye to see Katara crawling towards him with a look on her face that he couldn't describe in words.

"What do you want Katara?" he tried to make himself sound tired, but instead he sounded annoyed.

"I want to ask you something" her whispery tone was gone as her eyes silently told him she was now serious.

"What?" Sokka didn't bother to sit up as she sat next to him; her knees up to her chest and her eyes now scanning all over the dark forest that was in front of her.

"Are you mad at me?" her voice was calm when asking him the question, but for him it was a surprise. Sokka wasn't expecting to be asked something like this by her so it took him a second to process the answer.

"No" he finally spoke as he started to push himself up from his lying position. "Why would you ask me something like that?" he continued.

"Because you seem to be acting weird now, not just here, but on Appa as well" silence was now around them as the sound of crickets chirping was heard. The memory of the ride on Appa flashed through his mind and then the scene that happened between his sister and Zuko when he was lying in his sleeping bag.

"Sokka?" she spoke as her eyes was now staring at her spaced out brother. "Sokka!" she spoke louder which seemed to bring him back to reality.

"What did Zuko whisper to you?" now it was her turn to be surprised at the question that came out of no where.

"What?" she asked a little off guard.

"I saw Zuko whisper something to you that made you laugh, what was it?" he looked out into the forest that she was once looking at. No emotion in his voice. Her cheeks grew a light shade of red that he was oblivious to as her eyes looked to her feet. _'I can't possibly tell him what Zuko whispered to me or he be pissed for sure'_ she silently thought to herself.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but than closed it when no words came out. Something was stopping her from speak, something that was caught in her throat, like a lump.

"Hello?" Sokka turned his head to see why she was all of the sudden not speaking.

"Oh…um…he told me a joke that was kind of lame" she lied; hoping he would believe her as she bit the bottom of her lip. Another pause of silence fell between the siblings as she waited for him to speak.

"Fine then, but I want you to be careful-," he started as blue locked with blue. "I've been catching Zuko staring at you a lot and not those friendly kinds of stares either-," The lump that seemed to be lodged in her throat went down when Katara suddenly swallowed from nervousness she felt as she could only imagine what he could be thinking of.

"What do you mean?" she asked, glad that her voice actually sounded relaxed than nervous.

"I mean that his eyes seem to be screaming with desire for you every time he looks at you"

"Oh" was all she said before bringing her knees closer to her chest. Different thoughts ran through her head. Things she wished she could speak out about. "Do you not trust him yet?" one of things she was thinking of suddenly came out.

"No" the single word he spoke hurt Katara a little, because after that answer she defiantly knew she couldn't speak the things that were running through her head to him.

"But he's been good so far though-," she started to defend him.

"So being good for a while doesn't make someone trust them right away-," he interrupted her sentence. "He could change his ways in a snap as we slowly let our guards down" Katara never thought she would hear this from her brother. It surprised her. It wasn't that she thought he was incapable of it; in fact Sokka was really smart with these kinds of things when he wasn't telling his jokes…which she sometimes found hilarious and creative. "That's why I'm keeping mine up and you should too"

She could only nod to his words as her eyes couldn't look into his anymore. His eyes were different today. The blue seemed to darken as he spoke about Zuko and it pained Katara. Here he was concerned for his sister and she was lying to him; not just him, but Aang as well. She heard a sigh escape him as he shifted a bit in his sitting position.

"It's only because of the past we had with him and him kidnapping you that makes it difficult to trust him-," he calmly spoke with the same seriousness he had before as the day Zuko attacked her flashed through her mind. "When I got that letter from you I was so mad that I couldn't think straight and if Aang wasn't their to relax me I don't know what would of happened"

"I was fine though-," she reinsured him. "I wouldn't have let Zuko hurt me" she proved to him by showing Sokka her muscle in her right arm which bought a small laugh out of him.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I would have still been worried and the way he is staring at you now doesn't help"

"Sokka" she quietly said his name as he turned his head. "Thank you" before he could say anything she leaned in and embraced him in a hug which he replied by hugging her back.

"You know I love you and I just don't want to see you hurt-," he spoke as they broke the embrace. "Since dad is in war I feel like I have to protect you. Not just for that reason, but your also my little sister and I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you" a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm only one year younger than you" she whispered with a light chuckle. Another sound of laughter was heard from Sokka.

"You should be going to sleep, because tomorrow we have a long day" he informed her as he lied back down. Katara nodded in agreement.

"Night Sokka" she pushed herself up from her sitting position and walked over to her sleeping bag as a frown replaced the smile she gave him. Now with her back to him the tears that once made her happy to what he said to her now made her sad as her hand gently rested on her stomach to where a child was now growing inside of her and guilt ran through her mind.

Katara knew she would have to talk to Zuko tomorrow about a lot of thing, but mostly if it was the right decision to be going out as now she was feeling doubt between them.

* * *

WOW! JUST WOW. I WANTED TO DO A CHAPTER WHERE SHE AND SOKKA HAD A HEART TO HEART TALK AND THE PROCESS OF CREATING THIS CERTAIN CHAPTER TOOK _A LOT_ OF TIME THAN I NORMALLY HAD HOPED.

WELL ANYWAY SINCE I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG AND YOU GUESS NEVER GAVE UP ON ME WITH ALL THE PROBLEMS I HAD I AM GIVING YOU ALL A TREAT…

A SNEAK PEEK TO A PART THAT I WILL ADD TO I DON'T KNOW WHAT CHAPTER YET…

She actually told him. All this time of holding the secret and she chose now to tell him it...well half of it. Now she was waiting for him to yell at her. She knew he loved her and trusted her, but after telling him this she knew the trust would be broken.

His eyes that once carried shock through them now were calm; not even anger ran through them, but she had no doubt that he was.

"I'm not mad-," he started to speak. Surprisingly in a calm, quiet voice. "But I do want to know one thing-," she looked straight into his eyes to let him know she would answer it. "When did you guys become so close?"

AND FIN for this sneak peek! LOL! Hope you enjoy and I don't know when I'm going to add that in or to what chapter…but it probably be changed up by the time that part is actually added.

So OH MY GOD….KATARA IS HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT HER AND ZUKO AND THE REASON WHY SHE IS NOW QUESTIONING IT WILL BE REVIELD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…WHICH WILL BE AN EYE SHOCKER…..

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

* * *

JUST TO BE EVIL I GIVE YOU A SHORT SHORT SHORT PREVIEW OF IT.

"Zuko is what we are doing right?" she whispered to him as her cheek lay rested on his chest with the familiar rhythm of his heart beat running through her ear. Zuko was confused at what she was asking him as he gently pushed her arm lengths away as his hands stayed on her shoulders so he could look into her blue eyes; sadness in them.

"I don't understand what you're asking" he truthfully told her.

"Us-," she spoke. "Is us a right thing. Do you really love me or is it a lie?" What she just said shocked him greatly, but also made him mad.

"What do you mean if my love for you is a lie? Of course its not!" his voice rose which shook her a bit inside.

"It's just that I've been thinking-," she started

* * *

THE END TO THAT…THE NEXT WILL BE SPICY CHIKEN HOT! BUT IT MIGHT CHANGE SOON =D

REVIEW REVIEW FOR THE SPICY CHICKEN!


	32. Chapter 40

Uh. Hey guys. Zutara4eva21 here and no, this is not me explaining why I'm taking so long to upload or anything. This is actually an UPDATE! I know it feels like years, but shit happened with family and a HUGE writer block crashed into my brain and chose not to leave anytime soon. So I don't take up your time anymore because I know you are dying to read this I will shut up.

HEY SORRY IF THIS UPLOADED A LOT...TROUBLE WITH COMPUTER

* * *

The sun was beating down on Katara's exposed face as she felt the warmth of the rays hitting her skin. Her eyelids closed tighter to block the light that she was now able to see as she turned to her side. _'I just want a little more sleep'_ she complained to herself. Her body was now up and to her disappointment she knew it was impossible for her to go back to sleep. She could hear two voices that rang through her mind as they had a conversation among one another. Toph and Aang.

They were talking about someone not feeling good. Her eyes slowly opened to see the three in her view as they stood around her brother who was still on the floor in his sleeping bag.

"What should we do twinkle toes?" Toph asked

"I don't know, but he seems too sick to be moved around. I guess we need to stay here another night or two" He responded as he looked down to Sokka. The color in his face was down. His red, puffy, and watery eyes were easy to tell he had no sleep last night. His nose was running with the occasional sniffing to prevent it.

"No, we can not hesitate anymore I'll be fine" Sokka spoke in his hoarse voice as he shot up. A sudden chill ran through his body causing him to shake violently for a second as he lied back down. "I can rest on Appa"

"I think that will be best" a voice intruded on the four. Katara was now by their side with a worried expression. "If we can reach the town there might be a healer or some medicine" she explained to them. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to her statement. "Zuko. Aang. Can you help my brother get to Appa?"

"Yes" they both answered at the same time. Aang took the right side of Sokka as Zuko took the left. They lifted him up so they both had their arm around his waist to support him. Before they walked away Zuko caught Katara staring at him. He wasn't able to mouth something to her, because Aang and Sokka started to walk towards Appa which caused him to follow

Katara could see the struggle Sokka tried to put up to stay on his two feet and not give into his weakness he was feeling, but to her he was failing miserably.

* * *

"I don't get it why can't Appa just fly us to the village?" Toph asked as she followed behind the furry beast with Zuko and Katara beside her, as Aang road him with Sokka lying in the saddle.

"Because there would be no where to land with all the trees on this island" Katara answered. "Beside you should be happy with walking since you will be able to see" she added before bringing her attention to the saddle. _'Sokka you were okay last night. What happened? Were you sick this whole time?' _

"Katara, he'll be okay it doesn't look like anything serious" Zuko spoke up causing Katara to lose her focus. He could pick up her worry with the facial expression she had.

"But he was fine yesterday" she answered, her eyes moving to the dirt.

"Well were going to town to get the answer, but don't worry yourself to hard"

"He's my brother it's not easy" she whispered.

"Hm"

* * *

Silence was among everyone with the exception of Sokka's sneezing and coughing. Toph moved ahead from the two and was now beside Appa's head as Momo sat on her shoulder eating a berry he found in one of the bushes they passed. They've been walking for about three hours and Katara's mind was on something different then her worry about her brother.

"Zuko-," she called his name in silence so she was sure he was the only one to hear. "Zuko I need to ask you something" her tone was unsteady as she thought of the next thing to say.

"What?" he responded, his pace slowing down so he was in rhythm with hers.

"I want to know if-,"

"If?" he copied the last word she said before she fell silent.

"If what we're doing is right?" she completed after two minutes of silence between them.

"I don't understand" he truthfully spoke. "What do you mean if what we're doing is right?"

"Us!" she spoke loudly before realizing. "I mean us" she quickly fell back to her silent tone. Zuko froze in his steps, watching Katara's back before she realized he stopped.

"Are you guys okay?" Aang called back. Halting everyone in their walk.

"Yeah" Zuko called back. His hand grabbed Katara's wrist in a light grasp, but with her in front of him no one saw. "Uh, Katara just needs to ask me something. You guys can go ahead we will catch up shortly"

"No-," Sokka spoke before having a short cough attack after. "We can wait" his hand rested on his sore throat as he tried to sooth the pain he was feeling.

"I just need to ask him something-," Katara started. "Sokka you need to continue so at least you can reach the town in time" her stubbornness in her voice was heard from everyone. She didn't want him to have to wait for them and just get more sick. "I'll be right there shortly" Everyone waited without saying anything. They all waited for what Sokka would say. Sokka picked up Katara's tone of voice easily and understood it.

"Fine, but hurry up" he wasn't happy with what he decided, but he knew he could trust his sister.

When they were a good distance away Katara whipped her head to Zuko as he let go of her wrist. She wasn't happy right now and neither was he with the look on both their faces. Staring at one another. Trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Do we need to do this now? Sokka needs to reach the town" she spoke first.

"That's why you let them go ahead" was Zuko's calm response.

"But he's my brother and I want to know what's wrong"

"And you will" her eyes narrowed. She wasn't happy at the game he was playing right now.

"I don't want to do this right now"

"Then it's your own fault that you bought it up now" a heavy sigh escaped her lips as her fist balled up. "What did you mean by us?"

"I don't think us being together is right" she quickly answered before turning around to walk.

"And why is that? Why out of nowhere?" he quickly ran ahead of her so he could block her steps.

"Zuko please not now" she didn't want to talk about it. Katara didn't understand why she said anything, but she did and she couldn't take it back.

"You bought it up!" he yelled through frustration. She could feel a sudden tear hit the corner of her eye as if his raised volume broke the blockade that was holding her tears back.

"Because it's not right" she kept her voice calm through the sentence, but the shock in his eyes made it hard to keep her cool, hard to keep from her voice cracking. Zuko's gold eyes couldn't look at her blue ones as he turned his head to the trees.

"Then why did you play me?"

"I didn't"

"You let me believe that this was working out. You let my feelings grow on you. Why did you do that? Why did you have to chase after me when I finally decided to let you go?"

"B-because I loved you" she was weak to keep her face placid and her voice strong. "I-I couldn't let you go, but this relationship isn't right. I-It's not just me who sees it"

"Who else knows about it besides you and me?"

"No one right now, b-but that's the point we have to keep it hidden because we know it's not r-right. Our nations would never accept it. Water hates f-fire and fire hates w-water" His eyes shut tight as his lips locked trying to hide the hurt he was feeling. She didn't stop her tears from coming out or her voice from cracking. It was impossible.

"I didn't know it wasn't right and I didn't care, but it seems like you do-," his volume was like she expected it to be, angered. "But tell me one thing. When did you decide to realize this?" Nothing. She chose to answer with silence, because truthfully she didn't know how to answer it. "I see you won't answer my last question. I gave up everything for you. My destiny of catching the avatar, my chances of being accepted by my father, and my uncle"

"P-please Z-Zuko" she struggled to speak.

"We should continue ahead so you can be with your brother and find out what's wrong" She didn't budge from her spot, but he walked a few steps ahead. Her legs gave out to her weight as she fell to her knees. Her chest, eyes, and stomach hurt as she felt like she was going to throw up.

Zuko stopped his walking, because he wasn't going to leave her. No matter how hurt he felt he would wait for her till she could stand on her feet. The sound of her crying burned more than fire could to him. He stood in front of her with the back of his head facing her, waiting to continue towards the town.

* * *

I feel so bad ending it here. I actually made it longer, but since I haven't update in like months I felt the need to just end it here and give you this part and make the other part its own chapter. Its better then nothing, but it's good and I started writing the next chapter so hopefully I can get that up before I go away on vacation.

If none of you know I wrote a new story titled MISTAKE, and if you are enjoying this story you will enjoy the other so hopefully some of you have read it or will.

Once again I'm sorry for the huge delay and I thank all my readers and reviewers who haven't given up on me, because this story was never forgotten.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	33. Chapter 41

It was about five hours till Katara and Zuko reached the town, but it didn't take long to find where the gang went for Sokka since Appa was outside of the building gnawing on hay that was laid for him.

"What took you guys so long?" Toph voice boosted as she stepped outside of the medium size hut.

"How is Sokka?" Katara wondered, ignoring the question Toph asked.

"He's asleep right now-," she answered with her arms crossing over her chest. "It was just a cold"

"That's good." She put on a small smile before turning it back into a frown as she watched Zuko walk away from them and into the building. She couldn't help, but feel her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. _'I'm the one who caused this'_ she reminded herself _'So I have no reason to be sad'_, but the pain in her heart said otherwise.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked; breaking Katara's gaze from the doorway.

"I don't know"

"You know I can tell when you're lying" she informed her again.

"Well then maybe I don't want to tell you!" she suddenly snapped at her. A sigh escaped her lips right after. "I'm sorry Toph-," she started. Katara didn't mean to yell at her, but she was already hurt and didn't want to say the reason why Zuko was upset was because of her. "I'm just not feeling good" before Toph could say anything back Katara walked into the building.

* * *

Silence was in the air as Zuko watched Katara make her way to her brother who was lying on the floor. Zuko decided to take a seat next to Aang, who was questioning him on why he and Katara took so long in getting to this town when it took them four hours.

Zuko didn't speak though. He was going to be stubborn, which Aang also pointed out when he didn't answer any of his questions, but he had a right to. Too many thoughts were running through his head to even think up the right answer for anything; most of his thoughts were on the person he thought loved him like he did her.

His eyes took a quick peek as to see what Katara was doing. She was knelt on the floor beside her brother with her eyes only on him. His hands tightened up as the whole scene that happened between them re played through his mind. _'Liar!' _his mind screamed. _'Her love for you was only a phase and once she got back with her friends it started to die'_ he didn't want to believe it, but it was difficult. _'It was out of nowhere. Her sudden turn of feelings was an invisible attack that I couldn't defend off' _

* * *

His eyes never looked at her after she told him how she was feeling, but deep inside the feeling was a lie. She just couldn't live with hiding this relationship; lying to her brother, Aang, and even both their nations. It was just too much for her and him to handle. Katara tried to make herself believe what happened between them was a mistake and what she did was the right way to go, but she knew diversely that it wasn't.

'_Why am I thinking about this now!' _She yelled at herself._ 'Sokka, your brother, is here sick and you're being selfish and thinking about yourself'_ she looked down to her brother who had a peaceful look on his face as he slept.

"I'm sorry Sokka" she whispered in a low voice. "I've been lying to you this whole time" she stopped there. Her voice seemed to suddenly become mute at the most difficult part. She looked up to see if anyone heard her, but no one gave her a glance. Aang seemed to be falling asleep as he slouched in his chair and Zuko was staring at his knees.

"Wow you guys act like someone died" a familiar voice broke the quiet. "He's not dead he's only asleep"

"We're just worried that's all" Katara spoke.

"He's going to be okay that's what the old man said"

"Where is the old man anyway?" she questions. Realizing she never thanked him.

"I don't know. Probably asleep" Toph took a wild guess as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh" Katara pushed herself off her knees, brushing the dust that clung to her skirt before walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Aang suddenly asked as his eyes shot open.

"I'm just going to be with Appa and Momo. To see how they are"

"Alright-," Aang said in an unsure voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about them"

* * *

'_I can't take the silence!'_ her mind yelled _'Just the imagination of what is going through his mind'_ She walked over towards the bison who was now asleep with Momo curled up on his head.

"You guys are so lucky you aren't in love" she told them. "And if you do fall in love at least you don't need to hide it" she let out a breath.

"Katara what's wrong?" she heard Aang's voice from behind her. Her heart jumped. Afraid he might of heard her.

"Nothing, I was just checking up on them" her eyes moved to the sleeping bison and then back to Aang. "They seem okay"

"But you're not" his gray eyes read concern for her. "Sokka's going to be okay" he tried to guess that was the problem. "But that isn't the problem is it?" he added when she didn't say anything. "Ever since I and Sokka got you back from Zuko and we let him join you've been distant from us" A frown laid on his face.

"No I haven't. Aang you're my best friend almost like another brother to me I could never stop loving you just like I can't with Sokka"

"Yeah, well come in when you're ready" Aang spoke in an almost disappointed volume. His frown never left his face as he turned around to go back in.

She slid down against Appa, who groaned before shifting a bit. Katara wasn't going to cry, but she wasn't going to pretend that she was strong right now. Her stomach has been hurting her and now her heart. She wrapped her arms around her knees that were against her chest as she laid her head between them. All she knew right now was time would heal things hopefully.

* * *

**I had trouble with this, but hopefully it came out good. Aw poor Katara I wonder what will happen. Well I know what will, but I hope you guys are wondering :) **

**IDK i might fix it up this chapter  
**

**Alright let's get some things straighten out. Yes she is still pregnant. Yes Aang likes her. Yes Zuko still has feelings for her as she does for him. Yes Toph know about them, but not about the baby right now. And yes I will hopefully update soon.**

**Alright I can't think with my mother yelling**

**So REVIEW! **


	34. Chapter 42

What I do to make it seem more real is I watch an episode. Get their voices in my head. Then when I'm reading a Zutara story I can actually hear them saying this. It works for me and it makes it so much more fun to read :)

Eh. I don't have the free time like I use to anymore. :( I'm sorry guys, but this story hasn't been forgotten I promise you that. Every day I think of what the next chapter will be like, but getting to type it has been a problem.

Please Enjoy :)

* * *

Katara picked up her head that lazily rested on Appa's side. A yawn escaped her slightly parted lips as she twisted her body so it was sitting in a straight position. Her clothes became wrinkled from the slight moving she must have done when she was asleep. She slightly titled her head up to get a look at the sky so she would know how long she was asleep for.

The sun that once hung over everyone was now going down, leaving the sky to have shades of pink and orange. She would usually think it was pretty and admire it, but right now she didn't feel as good. Her head looked down causing her hair that was a slight mess to cover her face as silent tears streamed down her face.

Pain ran through her stomach causing her to feel nausea. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her belly. When her arms held her she felt like something was wrong. She pushed herself up with a little struggle due to not fully waking up. She inhaled in the air as her stomach sucked in and then let it all out in one long breath. A hand went to lie on her abdomen.

The frown that was already on her face went deeper. The hand that lay on her abdomen moved to the side of her stomach. That's where she felt it. Her stomach grew. Not much that someone would notice, but to where she would. _'The baby is growing now'_ she thought to herself.

"Katara" a male voice called out as she quickly dropped her hand to the side, afraid they might see. "Were you out here the whole time?" she turned her head to see Sokka walking towards her.

"Sokka what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting" Her voice was quiet. Maybe even considered to be peaceful right now, but to her she knew it was worried for a different reason.

"I'm good-," he gave her a small smile. "Whatever kind of medicine the old man gave me works"

"That's good, but you shouldn't be moving around yet"

"Well, when I saw you were the only one who wasn't in there I was worried"

"What about everyone else?" She wondered why no one else was concerned to where she was after not returning for this long.

"Zuko is asleep as well as Aang and Toph is the one who told me you were outside"

"Oh. So she's up?" Katara asked. She really didn't care. Right now, as happy as she was that her brother was okay, she wanted to be alone for more than one reason.

"Yeah," she could tell there was more to his sentence. "Hey are you okay?" His blue eyes had the concern look that she was always use to seeing.

"Yeah" her voice spoke in an uncertain tone as if she wanted to say something else, but instead went with that word.

"Katara I lived with you too long to know when you're lying" the slight sound of the night wind blew through the town. People's voices were staring to fade as they began to quit for the night and get a good rest for the next morning.

'_Tell him this is what made you and Zuko not work'_ one part of herself would say to her. _'Don't, he won't accept it. What happened with you and Zuko was suppose to eventually'_ the opposing side would argue back. Her own mind was having a war on what she should do.

"Sokka!" she shouted trying to overpower the voice in her head. Everything became silent. The voice in her head fell silent. It seemed as if the world froze to her raised voice. His eyes had shock in them like he wasn't expecting her to yell. "I-I have something to tell you" She stuttered at first from the embarrassment of yelling when he was right in front of her. "You need to promise me that after I tell you, you won't stop loving me" Sokka's eyebrow's rose from shock at her sudden request.

"I don't like how it's starting off" he honestly told her.

"Please Sokka" she begged wanting to know he agreed.

"Katara, even if you told me you killed someone I wouldn't stop loving you" Katara didn't want to wait anymore, because the more she did the more she didn't want to.

"Me and Zuko were seeing each other" she blurted out quickly. _'I told him!'_ she thought. She felt as if a burden was lifted off her shoulders. Her eyes hit the ground not able to look into his blank stare he was giving her. Now there was no sound. She felt as if she has gone deaf.

Each second going by she felt regret. She knew he wouldn't stop loving her over this, but she was afraid she broke his trust. She wasn't afraid she knew she had broken it. Her blue eyes slowly looked into his face not able to take this long pause anymore. He had no emotion. Not sad, not anger, or, which she knew would never be, happy.

"I'm not mad-," he suddenly said as if he knew what she was thinking. His tone of voice was surprisingly calm as she let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding. "But I do want to know one thing-," she waited for him to finish his sentence as she made a promise to herself she would answer anything for him. "When did you guys become so close?"

"On the ship as the days went by we started to" she didn't wait to answer. "But were done now" she added with a sad tone. Sokka exhaled quickly, ignoring her tone of voice.

He scratched the back of his head. "I can't believe this" His eyes looked at the stars that now came out from hiding. "How far did you guys go?" He didn't want to ask this question, but he wanted to know. "And don't lie"

"We only kissed" yes she knew it was a lie, but how could she possible tell him that they had sex and now she was pregnant. The reminder of the baby made her feel queasy.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So what happened that you guys stopped?"

"I didn't want to hide it anymore and I knew he didn't want to either, but our nations wouldn't accept it so I thought it would be the best for us"

"Your right the water nation wouldn't accept your choice and neither would the fire nation" He agreed. She gave him a slight nod to let him know she understood.

"Would you have?" she whispered to him. Confusion was written all over his face as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Just by yourself and not the whole water nation, if we were still going out, would you have accepted it?"

"No, but it's not just because he's fire nation, but also he's the one who been chasing us our whole time we've been with Aang just to regain his honor"

"I know, but I mean he stopped. He's on our side"

"We already had this conversation already. Just because he's on our side doesn't mean he's good"

"I know he is" her arms crossed over her chest as she put her weight on her left leg to release the pressure on her right that was caused from standing to long.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" She didn't answer when it was obvious to them both. "It's late. You look tired and I'm exhausted let's go in" his voice was down. "Just one thing though. How are you going to tell Aang and Toph?"

"The way I told you" Katara answered. She already knew Toph knew so really she just needed to talk to Aang.

"That's not a smart idea with Aang"

"Why?"

"Because he likes you" He walked into the building after saying that hearing her footsteps from behind.

Katara watched as Sokka crawled back under his blanket. He gave her one last look before closing his eyes. She turned her head to the side to see Zuko sitting in the same chair as before. His head was slumped forward causing his shaggy black hair to cover his face. Aang sat next to him and like what Sokka said he was asleep as well.

What Sokka told her ran through her mind. If it was true how would she tell him? She didn't want to hurt him, but she needed to let him know or Sokka might.

Katara walked over to Toph who was leaning against the wall. She didn't acknowledge Katara's presence as the water tribe girl leaned next to her. Though Sokka guessed right on her being tired she couldn't sleep right now. She had to think of a way to talk to Aang.

* * *

I hope you guys are catching the signs of her baby forming. I decided it was time to make her belly grow slightly. Not even a lot. But just so the presence to her was still there. I don't know anything about the signs of pregnancy I've been researching it so bare with me please ^.^

I don't know how to end this anymore. This story just keeps going and it's getting way to long. LOL. That is why it's hard. I do have an idea for the baby, but leading to it is just ugh!

Um. So in MY story Katara didn't know Aang likes her. It never crossed her mind till Sokka told her. Them staying alone (Sokka and Aang) Sokka finally picked it up for how worried Aang was. IDK.

I need to get Zuko and Katara back together though so hopefully the next chapter will happen quickly.

I also was to acknowledge all my readers and reviewers who haven't given up on me :) I miss you guys.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	35. Notice

Dear Readers,

You can't control the things in your life that causes a huge delay in uploading. I sure can't. I'm sorry that chapters haven't been added, and I'm sorry if you think I gave up on you, but I DIDN'T! The reason chapters were added is becuase I'm fixining the old ones first, take a look if you don't believe me, but I am.

It will say "Been revised on such date", yeah I noticed that some dates don't make sense. It just the click of the wrong button, but as long as it says "Been revised" you will know it has.

Please bear with me on this.

THANK YOU!

~Zutara4eva21


	36. Letter to you

Dear A Change of Heart readers,

This is your writer, Zutara4eva21, and I am here to let all the wondering people know what's happening with this story. As I said before in my last letter, you can't stop the bad things occurring in your life, and I am no exception to that rule. Without getting into detail, because it's my business, I will let you know what's happening with the story, since it's your business to know. I've been fixing EVERY chapter, and though I have posted the new ones up so you don't give up on me, I screwed up.

While trying to replace an old chapter with its new one, I accidently made it so the order wasn't right. Don't get me wrong I tried to fix it, but that meant deleting EVERY chapter. So from here on I need to type up all the new chapters, not including the ones I already posted, and then post it all at once so the order stays the same.

If you are wondering what are the new chapters then I will tell you. You will see if it's a new typed chapter, if on the bottom it says, "Been revised on this date…" Yes I will let you know some of the years skipped, due to my fingers hitting the wrong number, but you get the point.

I do NOT know when I'll be done with all the revising, because there are a lot of chapters to fix, and some are very long, but it is getting done.

I appreciate you guys taking your times in reading this letter and, hopefully, understanding my predicament.

Sincerely,

Zutara4eva21

P.S. The story is still, from what I am doing, is following the same idea, but there are BIG changes here and there.


End file.
